


Tu vas me détruire.

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Harry, riche étudiant new-yorkais, se prostitue.Louis veut comprendre.Je viens de reprendre cette histoire.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/gifts).



 

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Harry relève la tête. Il recompte les billets. Il fait souvent ça, la plupart aiment bien. Un retour à une réalité plus froide. Et ceux qui n’aiment pas, tant pis. Ça aide à leur enlever des idées stupides de la tête. Alors il sourit à l’homme affalé en peignoir sur le canapé.

\- Faire confiance aux gens, c’est surfait.

\- Non, je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu comptes…

Harry regarde à nouveaux les billets. Si tu ne me payais pas en petites coupures, il pense, j’aurais pas besoin de compter comme ça. Et tes autres interrogations, je n’ai pas la réponse.

Devant l’absence de réponse, l’homme se redresse, fait craquer son cou. Harry plie méthodiquement les billets en deux dans le sens de la longueur, les glisse dans la pochette à soufflet d’un carnet en cuir et range le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Et ça, désigne… ?

Mouvement d’épaule vague et gêné. Harry se lève, s’étire et se glisse dans sa veste, frottant sans y penser son menton contre le col en fausse peau de mouton. Il s’approche, pose à peine ses fesses sur le dossier du canapé, les doigts caressant la suédine. A chaque surface douce qu’il peut trouver il a ce geste. Pulls en cachemire, draps de soie, peaux tendres.

\- Tu peux en profiter mais pas en parler ?

L’autre regarde ailleurs mais Harry se penche, l’attrape par le col desserré de son peignoir et le tire à lui pour l’embrasser. Un baiser d’après, au gout différent. L’homme essaye de l’entrainer contre lui mais Harry se redresse en secouant la tête. Parfois il a l’air triste, mais ça n’apparait que dans l’angle de son sourire, quand il est un peu trop dur, trop tordu. Quand il ne parvient plus à faire vrai.

Il ramasse son sac à dos, un Eastpack d’ado recouvert d’inscriptions à demi effacées et qui semble presque vide, de sous la table. L’homme se redresse. Il est resté un moment immobile, encore dans le baiser, comme le rejouant dans sa tête.

\- Attends ! Réponds moi…

Toujours cette même question. Et ces connards se croient originaux. Ils ont trop regardé Pretty Woman, ils s’imaginent que dans chaque prostitué il y a une personne à sauver. Il y aurait quoi en moi, alors ? Un petit garçon qui appelle son papa ? Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que ça vous donne bonne conscience ou parce que ça vous excite, je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi un garçon comme moi, un garçon beau, gentil, intelligent et je ne sais pas quoi d’autre, à décider de… Quelle expression est-ce que tu préfères, vendre son corps au plus offrant ou devenir une putain ?

\- Haz…

Il est retourné sur le bord du canapé. Ça l’exaspère, cette question. Surtout de sa part à lui, c’est décevant. Il lui décoche une pichenette sur le nez, croise et décroise ses longues jambes minces.

\- Tu te dis que j’aurais pu travailler dans un fast-food, bien sûr, même si tu comprends qu’on n’y gagne pas autant. Tu te dis qu’avec mes capacités, j’aurais surement dû avoir une bourse, tu t’imaginais tomber sur un drogué désespéré le jour ou tu m’as rencontré et tu es si… étonné… Tu te demandes quelles affres de désespoir je cache au fond de moi. Et bien sûr, tu finis par un complet d’apitoiement sur la détresse du monde qui a voulu ça.

Silence. Gêne. Honte. Un soupçon de colère face à ce sarcasme écrasant, cette lueur orgueilleuse dans l’œil.

\- Il y a une raison. Mais le jour ou tu comprendras, je cesserais de venir.

\- Mais…

Mais ta gueule, putain, ferme ta gueule. Harry se redresse, ajuste la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et avec un sourire par-dessus son épaule, sort de la chambre d’hôtel.

Ce n’est pas très luxe. Pas ce qu’il préfère, mais quelqu’un qui paye en petites coupures n’a pas de quoi s’offrir des cinq étoiles.

Enfin. Il parait. Apparences, apparences…

Le téléphone d’Harry vibre au fond de sa poche. Plusieurs appels manqués. Il grogne en consultant ses messages. En retard. Toujours en retard. C’est à ça que mènent les discussions stupides. Il y a plusieurs taxis à l’arrêt en bas de l’hôtel, il grimpe dans un, s’affale sur la banquette arrière et baille son adresse au chauffeur. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se recoiffe dans la glace de l’ascenseur d’un luxueux immeuble donnant sur Central Park. La cabine s’arrête au penthouse du dernier étage et il se glisse dans l’appartement sans faire de bruit. Peine perdue.

\- Ta mère a été retenue à la clinique, on va diner sans elle… Maria à fait des lasagnes végétariennes.

Sa petite sœur arrive en courant de l’autre bout de l’appartement et se jette sur lui en insistant pour lui réciter la poésie qu’elle a apprise. Maria, la bonne mexicaine, pose un plat de lasagne sur l’immense table en noyer de la salle à manger.

\- Tu as pu finir ta dissertation ?

\- Quasiment, papa.

Apparences, apparences.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tu vas me détruire - Daniel Lavoie

 

 

\- J’ai commencé en première année de lycée... Le premier hiver ou ma mère n’a pas pu payer le chauffage. Une semaine, il a fait si froid, l’eau au fond des toilettes avait gelée. Je suis allé en cours, je me suis dit que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. Que plus jamais je n’aurais froid.

Harry tire une dernière fois sur la cigarette, l’écrase dans le cendrier en cristal posé sur la table de nuit. Ils doivent surement refaire le papier peint tous les six mois. C’est la seule suite fumeur de l’hôtel et Harry refuse d’aller dans une autre. Il veut pouvoir fumer au lit après, qu’il dit. Alors qu’il s’en fout. Tout ce qui l’intéresse, c’est d’exiger. Peu importe quoi, tant qu’on fait bien sentir au client qu’on le tient dans la paume de sa main.

Celui là est l’un des plus riches, en tout cas le plus riche des habitués. Il adore qu’on lui raconte des histoires de pauvreté infamante et il gobe tout, même les clichés les plus éculés. Je pourrais lui raconter qu’on mangeait des rats que ça l’exciterait, ce connard.

Connard. Il les appelle tous comme ça, dans sa tête. Même Simon et ses grands yeux, le type de la dernière fois, l’habituel du lundi. Même ce type très jeune qui n’a jamais envie d’autre chose que parler. Connard, ça fait du bien. C’est générique, une vérité générale. #NotAllConnards mais connards quand même.

Il avait commencé au lycée, mais en dernière année, il y a à peine plus d’un an. Il avait commencé à cause d’un film génial qu’il avait vu au cinéma, un film qui n’avait rien à voir mais dans lequel un des personnages, joué par Michael Cera, disait à un moment « Ce n’est pas gagner, qui m’excites. C’est détruire la vie des gens ». Harry n’aurait pas pu dire pourquoi ça l’avait marqué aussi fort, à quoi ça avait fait écho en lui. Comme si son gigantesque cerveau avait accroché une boucle, une boucle vraiment trop petite et qu’il s’était mis à vriller.

Quant à expliquer comment il était passé d’une ambivalence face au bien et au mal à se prostituer, même lui n’était pas sûr d’avoir la réponse. Mais deux semaines après la séance de cinéma, il avait fait une fellation à Liam, un élève de son année, allongé sur un lit dans une chambre fermée à clef, durant une fête et en avait tiré deux cents dollars dont il n’avait absolument pas besoin.

Victor passe ses mains sur le dos d’Harry, des épaules jusqu’aux fesses. Il ne s’appelle pas réellement Victor, les noms de codes font partie du jeu. Harry trouve qu’il ressemble à Victor Newman, le héros des Feux de l’Amour. Tendre, classe, immensément riche… Et vieux, aussi. Une bonne cinquantaine, avec une moustache et les cheveux coiffés vers l’arrière pour cacher la calvitie déjà bien installée. Le genre à offrir des cadeaux très chers et à prendre son pied à voir des larmes de joie et des regards émerveillés par tant de générosité. Le genre qui aime un peu trop l’innocence et autant que ça soit pour que mon cul plutôt que pour celui de ses gosses. Connard.

Harry repousse les mains sur son dos. Innocence attendrissante de temps en temps mais c’est quand même moi qui fixe les règles.

\- Je dois y aller…

\- J’ai le temps ce soir…

Et bah pas moi.

\- Il faut que je rentre m’occuper de mes petits frères, ils sont seuls à la maison.

Harry sort du lit, s’étire, fait craquer les os de son dos. Il s’enferme dans la salle de bains pour se rhabiller, imagine un instant tenir un carnet de ses mensonges pour ne pas s’embrouiller et puis oublie. Victor est debout dans le salon de la suite, en train de se servir un verre de cognac quand il ressort. Il a enfilé le peignoir de l’hôtel, lui aussi, ouvert jusqu’à la taille, la ceinture complètement lâche à cet endroit. On le sait que t’as une grosse bite Victor, pas la peine de faire ton nœud de ceinture comme ça pour faire illusion en plus, t’as vu ça dans quel film érotique des années cinquante ?

\- Reste un peu… J’ai appelé le room service.

Harry hésite, Victor ajoute d’un ton plus ferme :

\- Sois sage.

Harry lâche son sac par terre, penche la tête de côté.

\- Je suis toujours sage.

Mais ça va te couter plus cher.

Il rentre une heure plus tard. Sa petite sœur est assise en pyjama devant la télévision, complètement absorbée par le live-action de la Belle et la Bête en 84 pouces. Sur le divan, sa mère est endormie, elle aussi en peignoir. Qu’est ce qu’ils ont tous avec les peignoirs ? Mais le sien n’est pas en tissu éponge blanc et frappé du sceau du Ritz, il est en cachemire gris perle et elle dort profondément. Harry la réveille en l’embrassant sur le front, se glisse à côté d’elle et elle pose la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu rentres tôt mon chéri… Je pensais que tu passais la nuit chez Liam…

\- Je t’ai dit qu’on ne sortait plus ensemble.

\- Je sais mais… Je pensais que tu voulais…

Elle baille, ça fait sourire Harry.

\- Recoller les morceaux ? Je ne pense pas. Et certainement pas en dormant chez lui. Tu devrais aller te coucher, maman. Tu travailles demain ?

\- Non…  Et je vais y aller.

\- Papa n’est pas là ?

\- Non, il est à un gala de… Je ne sais plus quoi. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de l’accompagner. Tu as diné ? Maria était en repos aujourd’hui, j’ai fait livrer des sushis de chez Nobu, il en reste…

\- J’ai diné.

Il accompagne sa mère au lit, l’écoute raconter d’une voix nébuleuse de sommeil l’opération de neuf heures qu’elle a mené ce jour-là et la borde. Puis il retourne dans le salon, regarde la fin du film avec Gemma, en lui brossant les cheveux.

\- Y a ton Iphone qui sonne.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Je suis occupé, là.

\- C’est peut-être Liam.

\- Surement. C’est pour ça que je ne réponds pas.

Sur l’écran, la bête, qu’Harry trouve beaucoup trop jolie et absolument pas effrayante, se transforme en un acteur pas beau du tout. Le prince du dessin animé était dix fois plus sexy. Adam de la Belle et Bête : Peut-être son premier grand émoi amoureux.

\- Tu ne l’aimes plus du tout ?

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais dire que je l’aimais ?

Gemma s’affale contre son grand frère en poussant un soupir. Questions rhétoriques. Il adore poser des questions rhétoriques parce qu’il est grand et qu’il se croit malin.

\- J’sais pas, la logique, l’évidence, la croyance en un monde ou quand tu sors avec quelqu’un tu l’aimes ? Tu ne sortais pas avec lui, peut-être ?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon.

\- Non. Il était amoureux de moi. Et j’étais gentil avec lui.

\- Ah d’accord.

Ils ne disent plus rien le temps que le film se termine. Ça fait un grand silence sombre, quand l’écran s’éteint et plonge la pièce dans le noir. Gemma tient la main de son grand frère pour retourner à sa chambre, il la borde et reste un moment à lui tenir la main.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas… Qu’est c’était pas tellement gentil, au final ?

\- De ?

Il ne la comprend pas toujours, Gemma. A neuf ans, à force d’observer, elle est parvenue à une compréhension du monde qui semble échapper pour toujours à son frère. Une perception des êtres que lui préfère ignorer. Le fait que les autres pensent et ressentent reste un mystère pour la plupart des gens tout au long de leurs vies, mais Gemma a compris ça tout de suite.

\- S’il était amoureux de toi et que tu as été gentil avec lui, il a surement pensé que tu l’aimais aussi. Et que tu allais l’aimer un moment, et que vous sortiez ensemble. Il a dû être déçu.

Déçu. Si ce n’était pas sa petite sœur, il aurait un mauvais rire. Déçu… Détruit, ma chérie, le cœur en miettes et le portefeuille en sang. Fou, cinglé de moi. Le pouvoir absolu sur ses yeux, ses mots et ses actes. Tu n’imagines pas, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Oui. Il a été déçu. Mais c’est comme ça.

Il la laisse là. Avant qu’il ne ferme la porte, elle se redresse dans les couvertures comme une poupée mécanique.

\- Tu me gardes demain soir ?

\- Non, maman a appelé Chandra. Mais je t’emmènerais au cinéma l’après-midi, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi c’est pas toi ? Chandra elle veut que regarder la télé parce qu’elle en a pas chez elle. Et puis elle prononce mal tous les noms dans Harry Potter quand elle me le lit.

\- Je vais à une fête, demain soir.


	3. Hit Sale - Thérapie TAXI ft Roméo Elvis.

 

Harry sent son téléphone vibrer contre son ventre, la sonnerie étouffée. L’un ou l’autre le tire du sommeil et imprime sur son cerveau une violente impression de déjà-vu, comme si c’était la dixième fois que son téléphone sonnait et qu’il l’ignorait. Nausée de la tête. Il tire son portable, se griffe le ventre au passage, décroche et le colle contre son oreille sans dire un mot.

\- T’es réveillé ?

Grognement étouffé. S’arracher au sommeil lui fait l’effet de s’extraire d’un empilement de couvertures de métal plus lourdes les unes que les autres.

\- Tu viens toujours à mon anniversaire ce soir ?

\- ‘sur…

Il regarde sa montre, met un moment à comprendre le sens des aiguilles. Treize heures vingt. Il a fait le tour du cadran et quitte à, il voudrait en faire un deuxième, disparaitre. Hypersomnie. Cauchemars. Ses parents n’ont pas remarqué, ils vont et viennent trop vites, ils s’imaginent en le voyant sortir de sa chambre en début d’après-midi qu’il paressait au lit avec son ordinateur, ou qu’il ne s’est pas couché avant le matin. Comportement d’ado attardé. Paresseux. Gemma sait qu’il n’est pas paresseux. Parfois quand il se réveille, elle est allongée à côté de lui, à lire un livre en attendant qu’il se réveille.

\- Bon bah écoute-moi. Parce qu’il y a un problème ?

Harry frotte son visage chiffonné dans sa main, grogne et se redresse en position assise, prostré dans son lit, son téléphone coincé contre son épaule. Il baille un moment, Julia au téléphone tique.

\- Tu m’écoutes ?

\- Je me réveille, d’accord ? Et si c’est l’alcool ou la Weed t’en problème, je peux t’en ramener.

\- Pourquoi ça serait un problème, même ? Et commence pas à dealer, je t’en prie.

\- J’ai proposé d’en ramener, pas de t’en vendre…

\- Ouais, bref, peu importe. Liam vient.

Harry pose le téléphone en haut-parleur sur le drap, et entreprends d’étirer et de faire craquer chacune de ses articulations, des chevilles à la nuque.

\- Et ?

\- Et… Et c’est la merde. Je ne vais pas te dire de pas venir et honnêtement je peux pas non plus lui dire de pas venir mais pas question qu’il y ait du sang à mon anniversaire.

Harry pousse un long soupir de contentement en se laissant retomber sur son lit, ramasse le portable et le reprend contre son oreille.

\- On ne se déteste pas.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Il ne me déteste pas. Il a le cœur brisé. Il s’en remettra.

\- Je n’ai pas envie qu’il y ait des disputes. Je déteste ça.

\- Je sais. Il n’y en aura pas. Promis.

\- Et je ne veux pas qu’il te fasse de la peine non plus.

\- Il ne m’en fera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je l’adore, mais il n’est pas si gentil que ça non plus…

Harry ramasse son paquet de cigarettes près de la fenêtre. Son corps n’est plus une boule de nerfs mais sa tête lui fait toujours mal. Il allume une demie cigarette qui traine au fond du paquet.

\- Non. Il ne me fera pas de mal parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de comment m’atteindre.

-

Il y a tellement de silence que ça m’oppresse. Je passe des heures à dormir pour ne pas sentir le temps qui passe, des heures dans mon bain, des heures dans le rien, s’accrocher s’éloigner du vide.

Gemma l’entend chanter dans sa chambre, souvent, à mi-voix, seulement pour le bruit. Parfois il met la musique, elle sait reconnaitre aux vibrations et aux choix musicaux, s’il est allongé sur son lit à écouter, ou debout au milieu de la pièce à se déhancher. C’est ce qu’il fait, à cet instant.

\- Tu danses bien.

Ça le fait cesser tout de suite. Ce genre de trémoussage de boite de nuit. Il pirouette et finit en arabesque pour faire sourire sa petite sœur, puis lui attrape les mains et un moment ils dansent n’importe comment sur le Vinyle de Sia qui passe dans la chambre d’Harry. Il la porte comme Shia Leboeuf et Maddie Ziegler dans le clip, elle effleure le plafond avec ses doigts et rit de ce rire immense et essoufflé qui gonfle toute sa cage thoracique à la faire exploser, à remplir l’espace d’oiseaux aux plumes duveteuses et veloutées. Il veut la reposer, elle s’accroche à lui.

\- Tu m’aimes, dis ?

\- Plus que tout au monde.

\- Toujours ? Même si tu tombes amoureux ?

\- Ouais. Même si je tombe amoureux, même si je tombe amoureux d’une fille tu seras toujours ma fille préférée, parce que t’es ma personne préférée dans l’univers.

\- Toi aussi, t’es ma personne préférée.

Il y a plus que de l’amour fraternel léger et composé de chamailleries et de vie quotidienne. Il y a un amour plus profond plus animal, à dix ans d’écarts il leur semble avoir été jumeaux, avoir partagé une essence commune, n’avoir jamais pour Harry vécu sans elle. Un amour sauvage, de qui sauvera l’autre de n’importe quoi, donnera tout et détruira tout et en embrassant ses cheveux blonds de petite fille au cœur millénaire, avant de la jeter sur le lit pour l’entendre rire, il s’entend jurer pour la millième fois, si quelqu’un touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je lui couperais les mains je lui crèverais les yeux.

Puis il se prépare.

\- Je peux rester dans ta chambre avant que Chandra arrive ?

\- Ouais. Choisis-moi des fringues pour ce soir, tient. Pendant que je prends ma douche.

Il claque la porte de sa salle de bains, elle furète dans le dressing. Crie pour que sa voix porte jusqu’à lui :

\- Tu porteras ce que je choisirais ?

\- Sensiblement.

\- D’accord.

Liam. Il pense à Liam en se lavant les cheveux. A la façon dont il doit se comporter ce soir. L’envie toujours présente dans son ventre de le bousiller. Cherche-moi et je t’ignorerais, ignore-moi et je te le ferais regretter. Mais quand il se rince la tête, ses idées noires semblent glisser avec. C’est l’anniversaire de Julia, une des rares personnes qu’il apprécie réellement et il n’a pas envie de la gâcher.

Quand il sort, la taille enroulée dans une serviette de bains, Gemma est en train d’étaler sur le lit les affaires qu’elle a choisit pour lui. Jean noir, col roulé en cachemire noir et des chaussettes débiles avec des faux kanji dessinés qui forment les lettres WANAFUK ?

\- Ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

Il retourne dans la salle de bain, le temps de finir de se sécher et d’enfiler un caleçon, puis il s’habille et laisse Gemma s’amuser avec le sèche-cheveux, le coiffer en arrière et l’embrasser sur le front.

\- T’es beau.

\- T’es belle, toi aussi.

Elle gigote, on sonne à la porte. Chandra, la nounou portoricaine. Il est déjà vingt heures, Maria est partie, elle a fait des tamales, les a laissé en vrac sur une assiette sur le plan de travail. Il y a du saumon et du Cream-cheese dans le frigo, Gemma et Chandra vont se régaler.

\- Il y a un documentaire sur Titanic à la télé ce soir. Je pense que ça plairait à Gemma ?

La nounou acquiesce, embrasse Gemma sur les deux joues.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse des tresses, ma chérie ?

Harry les regarde un moment, sa petite sœur très concentrée pendant que Chandra lui brosse les cheveux. Parfois je n’ai pas envie de partir tu sais, parfois je voudrais rester là avec toi et peut être ailleurs, on s’en irait loin de tout ça, ce monde n’est pas assez bien.

Mais je ne peux pas partir loin d’ici, abandonner tous ces trucs stupides comme des cordes qui pendent et m’emprisonnent, me font trébucher. J’ai à faire.

La fête commence à peine. Elle est calme encore, quelques-uns au salon à rajouter des chansons à la playlist, Julia et d’autres à la cuisine à remplir des saladiers de chips et des bols de houmous. D’ancien camarades du lycée, des amis de Julia qu’il a croisés au court des années. Ça va, ça fait longtemps, comment ça se passe la fac ? Et toi médecine, tu supportes ? Ah moi je prends une année sabbatique, c’est tranquille.

\- Tenez, il reste…

Elle verse du lait dans deux verres.

\- Deux verres de Yop à finir, j’ai plus la place dans le frigo avec tout l’alcool. Qui veut ?

Harry et un garçon qu’il ne connait pas disent « Moi ! » et même temps et ça fait rire le garçon en question, à qui Julia tend un verre. Harry prend l’autre, le lève à son encontre.

\- Santé ?

\- Trinquer au yaourt à boire, sérieusement ?

Mais il lève aussi son verre. Ils se regardent dans les yeux en entrechoquant, puis l’autre détourne la tête, bois cul sec et se laisse une moustache de lait. Sexy/désespérant. C’est Julia qui lui dit, il s’essuie la bouche dans sa manche, embarrassé. Puis il tend la main à Harry et dit :

\- Je m’appelle Louis.

Et moi je m’appelle Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Harry entraine la main vers sa bouche, embrasse les vallées des jointures.

\- Harry, enchanté.

\- Arrête de draguer, Haz, il n’est pas intéressé !

Et l’autre de laisser sa main là en disant : « si, si… »

\- Depuis quand t’aimes les mecs, Lou ?

\- A force d’entendre Liam en parler, j’ai fini par m’intéresser au sujet…

Il a les yeux tellement bleus et brillants, le sourire en coin qui n’ose pas tout à fait qu’Harry met un moment à entendre le nom. Mais il ne réagit pas. Hausse un sourcil, regarde Julia qui hoche à peine la tête. Ouais, ce Liam-là. Un moment, ils se regardent, hésitant de la suite à donner. Et puis Harry se défile. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Il balance son verre dans l’évier et rejoint le salon et ajoute des chansons à la playlist de la soirée.

Liam arrive en retard, il a dû lire quelque part qu’il fallait se faire désirer. La soirée commence juste à battre son plein, la piste de danse à s’échauffer, le sol à se salir, bières renversées et les paillettes que Julia s’amuse à balancer sur toutes les personnes qui arrivent.

Il est seul. Très beau et Harry le guette du coin de l’œil, exaspéré. Ça l’insupporte de ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif pour lui. De le trouver beau, d’avoir une envie même minuscule de s’approcher, de retrouver les instants de vérité qu’il y a eu au milieu du jeu et du mensonge. Ressentir ce corps à nouveau, ce corps à corps qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Liam, toutes les premières fois avec Liam, manger et se rendre compte que l’on mourrait de faim, je ne savais pas avant toi que je pouvais aimer ça et parfois je veux le gouter à nouveau. Découvrir à nouveau, rejouer la première fois.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je te déteste, parfois.

Liam rejoint Louis, ils se tapent dans la main, Liam l’attire contre lui, le coince sous son bras, il est si petit. Il te plait ou quoi ? Hey. Je suis là, tu vas me regarder ? Je suis là.

Mais Liam l’ignore, alors Harry danse.

Il se déchaine sur la piste, comme tout à l’heure dans sa chambre. Se trémousse les yeux fermés, se déhanche entre les corps qui ne font que bondir à répétition. Les mains de Julia, les hanches de Christa, des corps qui semblent des centaines, à se renouveler sans cesse. Il lui semble passer de main en main, coller ses hanches à d’innombrables fesses, faire tourner tout ses corps, les entrechoquer et les entendre rire comme Gemma riait. Danser et se déhancher, se sentir immense et libre, jouer à des jeux dangereux mais ils ne font que rire, flirter pour de faux.

Quand Louis se retrouve devant lui, alors que Cheap Thrills commence, il étouffe dans son col roulé en cachemire. Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, il la sent dégouliner dans son cou, les joues brulantes. Mais Louis le fixe, sourire hésitant.

\- Tu danses… whoa.

Pas la force de rire, j’ai plus d’air. Il attire Louis à lui et ça recommence. Tourne, je t’attire, tu te dégages. Mains, hanches, regards. Rires et Louis qui ferme les yeux parfois, qui s’embrouille mais continue, son corps délié, polo bleu qui met en valeur ses yeux, converses qui sautillent, ses mains qui semblent des oiseaux, des papillons planant dans l’air brulant qui les entoure. Et puis ils chantent, mal, le refrain, et toute la salle avec eux.

\- ‘Til I, hit the dancefloor, hit the dancefloor, I got all I need… I ain’t got cash, ain’t got cash, but I got you baby…

Ils ne sont pas encore seuls. Ils dansent encore mal, pour rire pour se détacher ne pas assumer, de temps à autres, les gestes de rappeur à chaque ponctuation d’I LOVE CHEAP THRILLS, les rires pour dire, je fais semblant, ce que ton corps fait à mon corps, ma tête maitrise encore.

Quand la chanson se termine, Harry lui prend la main, l’attire sur le côté, du côté de la musique. Louis se laisse entrainer. Harry pianote vite sur l’ordinateur, pour choisir celle qui passera après celle qui vient de commencer. Puis il entraine Louis encore, vers la cuisine pleine de gens.

\- Faut que je boive. Je meurs de chaud, c’est atroce.

\- Pourquoi t’as mis un col roulé, aussi ?

\- C’est Gemma qui a choisi. Ma petite sœur.

Il passe sa tête entière sous le robinet. Ce n’est pas que la danse, c’est les pensées avec. Le corps de Louis, la danse, Liam qui existe quelque part dans l’espace tout proche et qui est un ami de Louis.

\- T’essaye de te noyer ?

Qui existe à cinquante centimètres, en fait. Harry se redresse, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinent dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi t’arrêtes ? Je n’ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait, que tu te noies.

Liam. La rage au fond de l’œil que rien n’efface, depuis des mois. Cette envie de lui lancer des « lâches l’affaire, mec » un peu faciles. Louis qui les regarde sans comprendre, le sourire qui fond.

\- C’est lui, le Harry dont je te parlais.

\- Oh.

Quoi, oh, qu’est-ce que t’as ? Et puis ça sort quand même, je ne vise pas si bas d’habitude mais il faut savoir se mettre au niveau de son attaquant.

\- Jamais tu lâches l’affaire ?

\- PAILLETTES !

Julia est arrivée pour désamorcer le combat de coq. Elle balance des paillettes comme elle n’a pas cessé de le faire depuis le début de la soirée et Harry a juste le temps de se demander combien de tubes elle a acheté quand le bouchon malmené saute, et il se prend la totalité du tube sur le visage.

Il crache un flot de postillons dorés sur le sol et Liam se recule, dégouté, puis éclate de rire.

\- Merde ! Je suis désolée !

Et Liam de se tourner vers les autres, comme s’il venait de recevoir un cadeau de Noël en avance.

\- HEY ! HARRY S’EST PRIT UN FACIAL !

Connard. Premier connard. Harry recule, essuie son visage et à chaque passage de sa main, des centaines de paillettes rejoignent le sol. Il les sent crisser entre ses dents. Il sort de la cuisine. Il a encore plus chaud, il voit tout entouré de doré à cause des paillettes dans ses cils. Il retire son pull, ça décoiffe ses cheveux, il le roule en boule et le balance au hasard vers là où se trouve son sac. Puis il retourne sur la piste. Rien à foutre. Rien à foutre de rien.

La chanson se termine. Celle qu’il avait choisie est en train de commencer.

_« Y a les phrases que tu dis, les phrases de mec facile, les phrases que j’oublie, bourrée dans la nuit… »_

Il danse plus fort, plus dur. L’eau de ses cheveux, les paillettes d’or de son visage, glissent le long de son torse. Comme s'il était couvert d'or.

_« Et ton corps qui se tord, seulement pour me plaire… »_

Il ne pense plus à rien, il a seulement envie d’exploser, de recouvrir tous les corps autour de son odeur. Il danse seul, il les sent le regarder et c’est tout ce qu'il désire. Je vais bouger comme ça jusqu’à vous donner tous envie d’être là, d’être moi ou contre moi.

_« Y a des bugs dans ma tête / quand j’écrase mes cigarettes »_

Je ne vois plus que de l’or qui tremble, je ne sais plus si j’ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Je sens des mains qui me cherchent et m’effleurent mais je me dérobe. J’entend Julia ou quelqu’un d’autre qui crie, sa voix mélangée à la musique, mais t’es trop sex, mec, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je le sens, je le sens comme la sueur partout sur moi et quand j’ouvre les yeux,

Les siens sont bleus.

« Ici tout le monde déraille, t’es cent fois trop, cent fois trop bonne,

Il se colle à moi. Les mains sur mon torse nu.

« T’as beugé nos entrailles, t’es mille fois trop, mille fois trop sex,

Au refrain, Louis est entré en moi et je danse avec lui comme s’il était une partie de mon corps. Je ne sais plus si je chante contre sa peau, si je lui murmure les paroles, si c’est seulement dans ma tête. Je sens ses mains, je sens ses hanches, son corps est brulant.

« Tu continues à danser sur des hits sales, si t’étais tout à moi tu serais mon casse-dalle… Tu continues à danser sur des hits sales, si t’étais tout à moi tu serais mon casse-dalle…

Harry a envie, envie de lui d’une façon impossible. Pas de faire l’amour, de lui faire mal. De le serrer jusqu’à qu’il se délite entre ses doigts. Leurs hanches ne font que se quitter et revenir se heurter, on leur laisse la place et les autres les regardent, fascinés.

Louis a fermé les yeux, Harry lui dis « regarde-moi » dans sa tête mais Louis l’entend quand même et le regarde.

« T’as réparé le mal que j’avais laissé

Et le refrain encore, ils le chantent ensemble, les bras de Louis croisés derrière la tête d’Harry, qui remonte son pull et leurs ventres se touchent, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça, ce désir comme si son sang bouillonnait, taillade-moi la chair avec tes ongles et tu le verras éclater en bulles de champagne, tu entendras le son, couler sur toi et te remplir la tête.

« Ici tout le monde déraille, t’es cent fois trop, cent fois trop bonne, t’as beugé nos entrailles, t’es mille fois trop, mille fois trop sex…

Harry le répète à ce corps pressé contre le sien, alors même que le rythme ralentit, que le son de mille respirations les recouvre comme s’ils faisaient l’amour sous l’eau, la sueur se mêle sur leurs ventres, j’ai envie de te faire découvrir des choses sublimes dont j’ignore l’existence, je suis un aveugle devant la plus sublime des peintures et je sens la beauté qui en irradie comme un silence au milieu de la cohue.

« Tu continues à danser sur des hits sales…

Harry sent son parfum sur sa langue, dans l’intérieur de sa bouche, il embrasse sa nuque et se retiens de mordre, se retiens si fort, l’entends respirer.

« Ici tout le monde dé, tout le monde déraille…

Il l’entend respirer trop fort, tremblant, ses bras croisés fort autour de sa nuque. Il le serre de toutes ses forces, avec la peur qu’il tombe s’il le lâche. Il entend leurs voix autour, il entend des sifflets et des cris mais tout est en sourdine, sa respiration recouvre le reste.

Il ne voit que son visage.

Il ne voit que ses yeux.

« T’es cent fois trop cent fois trop bonne… »

 

 


	4. Dua Lipa - New Rules

Harry s’appuie contre la barre de l’ascenseur, les deux mains enserrant le métal froid, l’arrière de la tête contre le miroir. Louis à ses côtés se regarde, recoiffe ses cheveux du bout des doigts. La porte se referme, ils se regardent en coin un instant, Louis sourit et Harry détourne la tête pour chercher ses cigarettes au fond de la poche de son manteau.

Il a remis son pull, après la danse. Un long moment ils sont restés saisis, les mains de Louis sur son torse et les siennes autour de sa taille, à se regarder sans réagir, leurs visages brûlants et leurs cheveux en sueur, à entendre petit à petit le son revenir, la foule et la musique, et puis ils se sont séparés.

Liam était quelque part, Harry voulait seulement le fuir. Il a ramassé son pull là ou il l’avait jeté, s’est enfermé cinq minutes dans la salle de bains pour se calmer. Impossible de réfléchir. Impossible de même songer à redescendre de cet état de flottement. Il a eu envie de partir, envie de s’enfuir, de se réfugier quelque part. D’avoir un ami, quelqu’un qui serait comme Gemma mais qui ne serait pas sa sœur, et n’aurait pas onze ans.

Louis était là quand il avait rouvert la porte. Les cheveux repoussés en arrière, son polo collant un peu à sa peau. Sourire hésitant.

\- Ça va ?

Harry a haussé les épaules, Louis cessé de sourire. Ils n’ont fait que danser et c’était encore plus intense que de faire l’amour. Qu’est ce qu’on est sensé faire, après ?

\- Ça te dit, de descendre fumer une cigarette ?

Louis a accepté, ils ont ramassé leurs vestes et sont sortis discrètement de l’appartement.

Les cigarettes sont bien là. Harry joue avec le paquet. Il est neuf, il arrache le papier argenté du dessus, retourne une des cigarettes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Je ne fume pas vraiment… Pas assez pour acheter mes propres paquets. Mais tout le monde fait ça, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Porte bonheur, je crois ?

Harry tient la porte du hall ouverte, Louis s’appuie contre le mur, sous la marquise, prends la cigarette qu’Harry lui tends.

\- J’ai peut-être un peu trop bu.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais. Je veux dire…

Harry allume sa cigarette, se penche vers le visage de Louis pour allumer la sienne au bout incandescent de la première.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Si j’étais sobre…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui diraient, si j’étais sobre, je serais surement resté dans mon coin quand tu dansais et si j’étais sobre, ce que tu feras ensuite, je le repousserais peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Harry est appuyé au mur à côté de lui, il fume en silence, regardant le vent qui soulève un peu de neige des trottoirs vides. Il attend. Que Louis s’approche, s’il le désire, ou qu’il arrête tout là. Il y a une beauté certaine dans les erreurs de parcours, les bugs de système auxquels on ne donne pas suite. S’il ne doit rien y avoir de plus, ça lui convient.

Mais Louis touche sa manche. Remonte à son coude, serre le tissu. Il est tellement plus petit, sa bouche n’atteint que l’épaule d’Harry. Il embrasse son manteau, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et Harry le regarde. Tu veux tellement que je t’embrasse, ça me tente trop de refuser.

Mais Louis sait jouer aussi. Il s’arrête à mi-hauteur de son visage, le sourire en coin de qui à l’habitude de mener la danse.

\- On est loin du parc ?

\- De Central Park ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, à quelques blocs.

\- Tu m’emmènes ?

\- Si tu veux.

Louis repose ses talons au sol, il tient le bras d’Harry tandis qu’ils remontent la rue.

\- D’où est-ce que tu connais Liam ?

\- De la fac.

\- Vous êtes en cours ensemble ?

\- Non, je suis en troisième année… C’est moi qui faisait la visite, le premier jour. Il m’a dragué lourdement, je lui ai dit que ça ne m’intéressait pas mais il a quand même insisté pour me payer un café. Il m’a raconté tout ses malheurs et… On est devenus potes ?

\- Il t’as parlé de moi ?

\- Ouais. Quand je dis tout ses malheurs, il n’a parlé que de toi.

\- Et t’es là.

\- Et je suis là.

Regards en coin. Toujours cette saleté de sourire et Harry qui se demande, à quoi tu joues ? Tu vas faire quoi, essayer de me briser le cœur comme j’ai brisé le sien ? Il t’a raconté pour le fric, aussi, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit exactement ? Mais Louis change de sujet, parle de ses études comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, comme si ce n’était pas étrange, eux, là. Ça ne l’est peut-être pas.

\- Et quand j’aurai passé mon bachelor, d’ici deux ans, je veux entrer dans une école pour devenir professeur. Ce que j’aimerais, c’est travailler avec les enfants et adolescents pour lesquels le système scolaire classique ne convient pas.

Harry l’écoute parler sans répondre. Il hoche la tête de temps en temps, les bras bien serrés autour de lui pour résister au froid. Central Park est plongé dans la pénombre, la lune et les lampadaires font briller la neige. Elle est partout, sur le sol et les arbres, recouvrant tout comme le glaçage d’un gâteau géant.

\- On entre ?

Louis regarde la porte dorée. Il est plus de minuit, le parc ferme dans vingt minutes. Il hoche la tête. Leurs pas font crisser l’herbe gelée sous la fine couche blanche. Ils ne vont pas très loin, au premier banc Louis tire Harry par la manche.

\- Là.

Il retire la neige du banc à mains nues, essuie le bois avec sa manche. Puis il tapote le dossier.

\- Assieds-toi. T’es trop grand.

Ça frappe Harry un instant, il s’assoit, cherche son paquet dans sa poche.

\- Gemma… Ma petite sœur dit tout le temps ça.

\- Elle fait ma taille ?

\- Non, quand même pas. Elle a onze ans.

\- Certes.

Harry allume une nouvelle cigarette, tends le paquet vers Louis qui refuse d’un geste de la main avant de les enfouir au fond de ses poches et de regarder autour de lui, planté là ses genoux contre ceux d’Harry, à lui donner des petits coups parce qu’il a froid.

\- Et toi tu… Etudies où ? Danse, Julliard School ?

\- N’importe quoi.

\- Ça se pourrait. Tu danses vraiment bien.

\- Parce que j’ai fait de la danse, mais je ne suis pas un pro du tout. Je suis à Columbia. Sociologie.

\- Tu étudies les gens ?

\- La société. Mais, oui.

Louis tend la main, lui prends sa cigarette. Fume en regardant le ciel et Harry murmure :

\- Tu te demandes toujours ce que tu ferais si tu étais sobre ?

\- Non.

La cigarette s’écrase dans la neige au pied du banc. L’humidité grimpe le long du papier, une minuscule vague. Le bout rougeoyant reste un moment à l’air libre avant de s’éteindre.

Louis caresse la nuque d’Harry du bout de ses doigts, les pouces sur sa mâchoire, la bouche contre sa bouche. Les mains d’Harry à ses coudes, il se lève comme il peut, enserre Louis dans ses bras, l’embrasse et le fait ployer. Tes lèvres sont chaudes et il fait si froid, ta bouche à le gout des paillettes d’or et de la cigarette, de la neige peut-être, son parfum sublime d’alcool de glace.

Ça n’a pas le même gout. D’embrasser une personne comme ça. Gratuitement. De la ressentir sur sa langue, sucrée, tiède, d’embrasser sa bouche puis sa peau, son cou et ses cheveux, de le serrer contre soi et à nouveau, pareil et différemment, de l’entendre respirer. De le serrer très fort sans comprendre et d’écouter sa respiration et le bruit de son corps vivant, du sang qui tape, du cœur qui bat.

\- C’était la première fois que tu embrassais un garçon ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ça change quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Ils s’embrassent jusqu’à la fermeture du parc, à 1h du matin, quand on leur crie de sortir et qu’il leur semble qu’ils avaient oubliés, temps et lieux, existence, jusqu’au froid de la nuit.

Dans l’ascenseur, le portable d’Harry vibre et Louis se ronge les ongles.

\- Je ne préfère pas que Liam… Enfin…

Mais Harry pianote sur son téléphone sans le regarder, l’air complètement ailleurs. Louis continue de se ronger les ongles.

\- Enfin voilà…

\- Je vais rentrer.

Louis lâche ses ongles, incrédule. Harry a lâché son téléphone au fond de la poche de son manteau, il a un regard qui laisse silencieux, le genre que l’on n’attendait pas, pas tout à fait froid, seulement d’un autre temps, d’un autre lieu. Le regard d’une autre personne et Louis se demande qui il a embrassé. Mais alors qu’ils sortent de l’ascenseur, Harry attrape la manche du manteau de Louis, du bout des doigts comme un petit garçon.

\- Je peux te donner mon numéro ?

Louis acquiesce, appelle Harry tout de suite pour qu’il ait le sien. Ils sont encore à la porte, Louis voudrait un baiser, Harry ouvre la porte brusquement, entre et ressort avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de claquer, son vieux sac Eastpack tenu par une lanière, frôlant le sol, tenant la porte à Louis qui n’a pas envie de retourner seul dans la fête.

\- Tu dois vraiment rentrer ?

Sourire insensément tendre, tête à peine hochée. Quand Louis avance pour rentrer tout de même dans l’appartement, le bras d’Harry l’empêche, il l’attire, ils s’embrassent. Puis Harry part sans rien ajouter. Parfois les mots gâcheraient tout.

Il reste un moment dehors, à attendre sans bouger. Le concierge de l'immeuble de Julia lui a appelé un taxi avec le regard impénétrable de qui est habitué à recevoir des secrets de tous côtés, et lui a proposé d'attendre au chaud. Mais il préfère être là, appuyé contre le mur extérieur, protégé par la marquise, à observer la neige qui tombe. À se demander ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il sait, le concierge, qu'Harry n'habite qu'à quelques rues, où est ce qu'il se rend à cette heure ?

Des flocons volent jusqu'à ses chaussures. Il lui semble avoir le cerveau vide, comme si Louis avec sa langue en avait fait disparaître une partie. Comme si se laisser aller à sa chaleur l'avait rendu stupide. Alors il reste là. Concentré sur lui-même, cherchant à s'analyser mais n'arrivant nul part. Atone.

Le taxi file vite dans les rues de Manhattan. Lumières dorées et violentes. Son col roulé lui serre le cou, il passe plusieurs fois ses doigts entre le tissu et sa peau. Sur le pont vers le New Jersey, il observe les lumières tremblotantes répétées sur le visage. C’est étrange, ce vide, ça ne fait rien mais ça blesse quand même, plus loin que l’existence.

Le nez levé vers la fenêtre de Simon, debout devant l’immeuble, Harry se demande « Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? » si fort que les mots se prononcent presque d’eux même sur ses lèvres. A défaut de savoir, il grimpe dans l’ascenseur étroit et attends que ça se passe.

Mais quand Simon lui ouvre la porte, il y a une telle lumière sur son visage, un amour insensé et déplacé qu’Harry en oublie le vide. Il prend Simon dans ses bras, il prend son visage dans ses mains et il l’embrasse. Il l'embrasse. 


	5. Your Song - Elton John

\- Est-ce que tu veux un thé ?

\- Je préfèrerais mon fric.

Fric. Il a fallu un temps pour le dire. Au lycée il se rappelle, un atelier de théâtre contemporain qu’ils n’étaient que quelques-uns à suivre, des dernières années et lui le seul à avoir quinze ans. L’enseignante qui leur faisait lire Peter Handke, la pièce qu’elle leur avait fait jouer, des adolescents comme eux, ils parlaient assis par terre dans les toilettes, il fallait dire mec, chiottes, fric, il n’y arrivait pas. C’était fou ce blocage, il ne faisait pas exprès mais invariablement, il recommençait à dire garçon, toilettes, argent, parce que c’était mal de dire autrement et ça ne voulait pas s’effacer.

Simon hoche la tête avec l’air de celui qui est trop gentil, qui a l’habitude qu’on le blesse et qui ne dit rien. C’est comme ça que tu te vois, hein ? Un vrai gentil, un qui encaisse. Tu as tort. Les vrais gentils ne payent pas pour qu’on leur masse le périnée. Ou la prostate. Un truc du genre. Qu’on les encule, quoi ! Ah, merde. Peu importe.

Harry regrette fortement d’avoir découché. Il n’avait pas le courage de partir, il n’en avait aucune envie. Simon était allongé dans ses bras à lui parler, ils étaient bien. Mais il ne faut pas faire ça. Simon va en tomber encore plus amoureux, il va croire que peut-être…

Mais est-ce que ce n’était pas censé être le but ? Le rendre accro puis l’abandonner, juste pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal ? Et sans raison, lui ou un autre, s’il a choisi Simon c’est seulement parce que c’était possible, parce que c’était facile. Parce qu’il lui plaisait et que quitte à faire n’importe quoi, autant s’improviser le genre de pute qui n’existe que là, à coucher avec ceux que l’on trouve plaisant sans se soucier de l’argent, une réalité que l’on a soi-même créée.

Harry ne sait plus quel est le but. Il regarde Simon fouiller dans son portefeuille, il aurait du le faire payer avant mais ils s’embrassaient et c’était bon, ils faisaient l’amour vite, à peine, juste pour justifier du reste, de l’argent de la présence de l’existence, puis nus l’un contre l’autre sous la couette, ils parlaient longtemps et Harry s’entendait dire des mots qu’il avait pensé garder pour lui. Des mots pour un ami, pour un amant, pour un amoureux et c’était ça qu’ils ressentaient.

Parfois je ne sais absolument plus ce que mon cœur ressent.

Parfois j’ai l’impression que mon cœur ne ressent plus rien.

Harry glisse les billets dans la poche à soufflet de son carnet, le range dans la poche de son manteau. Simon observe le manteau, Harry observe Simon qui observe le manteau. Dior Homme, tissu lourd et coupe parfaite, le satin de la doublure brillant comme de l’argent dans la lumière du matin. Il ne s’habille jamais comme ça pour venir, d’habitude. Pas avec des fringues aussi chères et Simon a un regard jaloux, pas sur ce manteau mais sur l’argent qui, croit-il, a servi à l’acheter, sur les autres clients d’Harry dans sa tête, sur sa vie fantasmée qui n’a rien à voir avec la réalité.

\- Et maintenant, tu veux un thé ?

Harry va pour refuser sèchement, encore plus sèchement qu’on lui a proposé, mais il dit oui sans y prendre garde, ajoute même un merci derrière qui sonne presque comme un pardon. Il se rhabille pendant que Simon fait chauffer l’eau, il regarde l’appartement autour de lui. Il n’est venu qu’une fois auparavant, ça ne fait pas deux mois qu’ils se fréquentent. C’est toujours à l’hôtel mais Simon n’est pas riche, il n’y a qu’à voir son appartement, dans le New Jersey ce n’est pas si cher et pourtant c’est petit. Ordonné et encombré à la fois, douillet et propre. Même ce lit, sous le toit pentu comme un nid, on a envie de se blottir, pas d’y baiser, ça semble sale. Avec moi ça semble sale, avec quelqu’un qui t’aimerait ça serait parfait. Il pense à tout ça en laçant ses chaussures, Simon lui tend une tasse et ils boivent côte à côte, Harry tout habillé et Simon encore en caleçon, assis sur la couette froissée avec la lumière pâle du matin par le vélux.

Il n’y a pas de taxi dans la rue ou vit Simon. Il faudrait en appeler un, un G7 sombre et cher et se noyer à l’intérieur, se rouler en boule sur la banquette arrière et peut-être se servir dans le minibar, à même pas dix heures du matin. Mais ce n’est pas de ça dont il a envie. Il semble à Harry que dans le noir et le silence, ses pensées enfleraient comme des bulles de chewing-gum, et sans éclater vraiment, se déliteraient, se déchireraient et reviendraient à lui dures, dégoutantes. Alors il tourne le long du bloc, jusqu’au métro le plus proche. Il se mêle à la foule du dimanche matin, celle qui part faire le marché, colorée et bruyante malgré le froid. Le souffle de cent bouches fait un nuage blanc au-dessus de sa tête, le métro bringuebale et il s’agrippe à la rampe, écouteurs aux oreilles, le son assez bas pour entendre les échos des conversations, regard vague effleurant tags, pubs et autocollants. Il voudrait prendre un stylo, le gros marqueur POSCA qu’il garde quelque part au fond de sa poche ou de son sac, écrire sur la vitre quelque chose. Des mots exacts qui ordonneraient ses pensées.

_Faites l’amour à la guerre_

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Julia doit encore dormir, elle lui aurait envoyé des messages, sinon. Elle n’a pas répondu au dernier, celui depuis le taxi, à lui dire qu’il avait dû partir en coup de vent, qu’il lui expliquerait. Il ne l’imagine pas fâchée, seulement endormie, peut-être la tête posée sur le cœur d'Hayley, depuis des semaines qu’elles se tournent autour. Leurs doigts emmêlées, cheveux dans la figure, à s’être embrassées dans la salle de bains, à s’être endormies en sous-vêtements, shorty et brassières assorties, dentelles, couleurs pastel, le rose tendre tranchant sur sa peau sombre comme une somptueuse glace fraise chocolat.

Gemma est réveillée, elle. Assise en tailleur, par terre devant le canapé, à regarder des dessins en animé en mangeant des céréales, dans le pyjama une pièce licorne qu’Harry lui a acheté, la corne en plastique rose passant entre ses deux tresses blondes dans lesquelles la nuit a mis le bordel. C’est quand que tu vas grandir, toi ? Je peux encore te faire danser debout sur mes pieds, j’ai l’impression que t’as toujours six ans, six ans pour toujours. Elle ne bouge pas quand son frère s’assoit au-dessus d’elle, sur le canapé. Il joue avec le bout de sa tresse, elle tend la main en arrière pour prendre la sienne.

\- C’était chouette ta soirée ?

\- C’était chouette. Et toi ? Tu as regardé le documentaire sur Titanic ?

\- Oui, mais je savais déjà tout. C’était bien quand même. T’as pris ton petit déjeuner, déjà ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse des céréales ?

Harry jette un œil au bol qu’elle tient. Lucky Charms multicolores dans du yaourt, les couleurs toutes mélangées donnant un ensemble verdâtre, qu’elle a essayé de corriger – semble-t-il – en saupoudrant de paillettes et vermicelles de sucre rose.

\- Non merci.

Il reste un moment à regarder des dessins animés avec elle. Quand elle a terminé son bol de céréales, elle entreprend de défaire les lacets de ses converses, parce qu’il dit qu’il est trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même, puis de l’aider à enlever son manteau et finalement, elle l’entraine vers sa chambre en lui tapotant la main.

\- Tu vas dormir ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse le thé de maman contre la gueule de bois ?

\- Je n’ai pas la gueule de bois, Geminy. Je vais juste dormir.

Elle le laisse. Pendant un instant, une longue seconde quand la porte se referme et qu’elle disparait dans l’encadrement, pyjama blanc et rose, pieds nus sur le parquet, il se demande si elle n’est pas triste, si elle ne se sent pas seule, livrée à elle-même dans l’appartement, ses deux parents qu’elle croise assez souvent pour avoir l’impression qu’ils sont là, à croire que les baby-sitters sont ses amies et que son frère est une bonne influence. Pauvre petite fille riche.

Puis il balance ses fringues au hasard et s’assoit à même le sol de la douche à l’italienne, pour enlever tout ce qui est sur sa peau, l’odeur de Louis, l’odeur de Simon, l’odeur de sa propre existence nauséeuse. Il se lave les cheveux, se lave les dents sous la douche, se sèche à peine, se cache encore humide sous la couette, stores descendus à tâtons à la télécommande, s’endort comme on tombe,

Dans le noir et le nulle part.

-

\- Mon chéri ?

Sa mère sur la pointe des pieds, dans l’encadrement de la porte. Aucune idée de l’heure qu’il est. Après-midi ? Début de soirée ? Bouche pâteuse, tête qui vrille. Pas assez bu pour avoir la gueule de bois, pourtant. Il se redresse sur les coudes, les yeux encore fermés.

\- Tu fais la sieste ?

\- Pas trop dormi cette nuit.

C’est faux. Il a dormi au moins six heures, chez Simon. Il a dormi une partie de la journée de la veille.

\- Il est dix-sept heures, ça te dit de te lever et de venir prendre le gouter avec Gemma et moi ?

Il vient de dormir six heures aujourd’hui. Il dort tout le temps. Pas le temps de lire, d’écrire, de dessiner ou de réfléchir. Il dort tout son temps libre, comme s’il ne supportait pas de vivre.

\- J’arrive.

Il ouvre le store mais il fait déjà nuit, il ouvre la fenêtre et allume la lumière, s’agresse de toutes part. Grelotte en s’habillant, enfilant directement un pyjama, ignorant son portable sur la table de nuit, les messages, les propositions de sorties. Je veux manger une pizza devant la télévision avec ma sœur, s’il vous plait. Ou le gâteau étrange qu’elle a probablement fait pour le gouter.

Il n’est pas étrange, au final, il est même plutôt bon, même si le glaçage n’a pas bien pris et coule tout autour, lacs de pur sucre, rivière le long de sa ligne de vie.  Tout ce sucre lui fait le même effet qu’un shot de caféine et son cerveau rugit en sortant du sommeil. Sa mère demande s’il faut appeler une baby-sitter, il secoue la tête. Un dimanche soir, maman ? Il voudrait lui dire, tu t’en fiches si je découche n’importe quand, tu ne m’ordonnes pas d’être là pour ma sœur et puis voilà ? Tu veux toujours arranger tout le monde mais ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il faut faire, laisser les gens libres quand ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre leurs choix.

Il adore ses parents mais parfois il leur en veut, il a besoin de les détester de ne pas être parfaits, d’avoir failli, quelque part en quelque temps, de n’avoir pas su. Il a besoin d’exprimer cette colère gigantesque de ne pas avoir ce qu’il voudrait, de ne pas savoir ce que c’est. Je voudrais que vous soyez plus là mais si vous l’étiez, il y aurait surement quelque chose d’autre qui n’irait pas. Peut être que je n’arrive juste pas à être satisfait, peut être que je veux seulement que quelque chose, n’importe quoi, explique et excuse mon mal être.

Sa mère repart travailler, à l’hôpital ou à son bureau, quelque part loin de ses enfants. Gemma a sorti un des puzzles dont elle fait la collection. Celui là est très ancien, les angles se sont adoucis à force, on a du mal à être sûr que les pièces coïncident vraiment. Il a quelque chose comme cent cinq pièces, et représente un manège. Gemma trie les pièces, séparant les côtés, les angles et le centre. Harry se contente de les faire lentement couler dans sa main, rouges et brunes et argentées. Son téléphone est toujours sur la table de nuit. Il se demande si dans les messages, il y en a un de Louis.

C’est mieux d’être avant, de ne pas savoir. Peut-être, peut-être pas, tout est possible et l’on n’est pas encore déçu.

Et si l’on ne désire rien, on ne l’est jamais. Déçu.

Quand il met à nouveau sa main dans la boite, il n’en reste presque plus. Gemma les a presque toutes triées, sorties et étalées sur la table. Elle observe son frère, coudes sur la table, le visage dans ses paumes. Harry ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est perdu dans ses pensées et ça lui fait peur, le rend agressif. Il demande vivement :

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi, quoi.

\- Moi, rien.

\- Tu mens.

Mais elle cesse de le regarder, en disant cela. Elle continue à trier les pièces, l’air de ne pas y toucher, attendant qu’il parle de lui-même. Ce qu’il fait mais avant, il lui envoie une pièce de puzzle au visage et elle plisse le nez en la détachant de ses cheveux.

\- C’est un garçon. Je pense à un garçon.

\- Liam ?

\- Non. Un garçon que tu ne connais pas.

Il voudrait dire « un ami de Liam » mais tout ce qu’il y a derrière ses mots de sentiments moches et forts, de trahison et de vengeance, il ne veut pas que Gemma le regarde et voit ses choses-là. L’amour que sa sœur lui voue est enfantin, d’une seule pièce, absolu et fragile, glissant. Il pourrait s’effondrer, s’il la décevait, s’il faisait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui briserait l’image sublime qu’elle semble avoir de lui. Elle ne le regarderait plus pareil, il ne pourrait fixer un miroir sans y faire des bleus à ses jointures.

Lui mentir même par omission lui donne mal au ventre.

\- Tu vas me le présenter ?

\- On n’en est pas là…

\- Tu m’as présenté Liam.

\- Non. Je ne te l’ai pas présenté, je l’ai laissé venir à la maison et il t’a dit bonjour. Ce n’est pas pareil.

Et il n’aurait pas dû, il se le reproche encore parfois. Il n’a fait ça que pour blesser Liam, pour lui donner l’impression de s’approcher le plus près possible, pour que la chute n’en soit que plus violente. Il n’a pas pensé que Gemma s’impliquerait, même du bout des orteils, qu’elle rencontrerait Liam et demanderait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Il essaye de ne pas penser que s’il a invité Liam chez lui, s’il lui a ouvert sa porte et son lit, c’est parce que quelque chose en lui _ressentait._ Quelque chose en lui n’était pas capable de haïr et de faire le mal et la première fois qu’il avait fait l’amour, ça avait été…

Harry se lève brusquement, intercepte un iota de panique dans l’œil de Gemma et lui sourit. Tout va bien.

\- Je vais chercher mon portable. Je reviens.

Il le récupère sur sa table de nuit. Les notifications recouvrent l’écran, il y a une discussion en court sur le groupe Fb de ses amis les plus proches. Il faudrait faire défiler l’écran des notifications jusqu’au bout pour peut être découvrir un message d’un numéro inconnu au milieu, et ça serait celui de Louis, qu’il n’a pas enregistré. Mais il n’arrive pas à s’y résoudre. C’est Gemma qui tends la main.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ?

\- Ouais.

Il lui passe son téléphone, elle le déverrouille avec sa propre empreinte, enregistrée dedans depuis le début. Puis c’est lui qui la fixe, coudes sur la table et le visage dans les mains, à écouter son résumé de la situation.

\- Alors… Tu as plusieurs messages de Julia. Elle veut savoir comment ça s’est passé avec Louis. C’est lui dont on parle ?

\- Ouais.

\- T’as un message de papa qui demande si t’es rentré.

\- D’accord.

\- T’as un message de Cynthia fac qui

\- Aucune importance.

\- D’accord.

Puis elle lui tend le téléphone. Il le prend lentement, anxieux de voir ce qui est écrit, mais l’écran est noir. Il la regarde sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? C’est tout.

\- Oh.

Pas de message de Louis, alors. Ni de Simon, d’ailleurs, qui n’est pas sensé en envoyer mais qui le fait parfois. Et Harry à ce sentiment qui revient de loin en loin, de désirer quelqu’un chose qui n’existe pas. Un amour immense, sublime, un amour de roman qui fait trembler, vibrer, que le corps a du mal à supporter tant il est fort, différent de ce que l’on a connu, impossible.

Un amour ou l’on n’aurait pas besoin de faire l’amour, on pourrait seulement se tenir et se serrer et ce serait plus fort que le reste, sans fard ni masque, seulement ressentir l’autre ventre contre ventre, comme s’il était en nous.

\- Harry ?

Pourquoi t’as les larmes aux yeux, merde.

\- Oui Gemmy ?

\- Tu veux qu’on aille faire le diner ?

Il accepte. Dans la cuisine, ils se penchent dans un livre de recettes ancien parmi tous ceux rangés au-dessus du four, en choisissent une particulièrement fastidieuse, un roulé de champignons au chèvre et au noix, et ils cuisinent.

Les mains dans la farine, ils parlent.

De chose et d’autre, d’amour et de famille, de sexualité, de l’éventail des possibilités de leurs vies. Ils parlent de choses qu’ils ne se disent qu’à au même mais il semble à Harry que Gemma, sa Gemini est une part de lui, sa conscience, tel le criquet de Pinocchio dont elle tire son surnom.

Il lui donne une pichenette sur le nez après avoir mis leur plat dans le four.

\- Peut être que tu n’existe pas. Peut être que tu es dans ma tête.

Elle lui fait une large grimace, les petits doigts tirant sur les côtés de la bouche. Puis elle arrête son rire au milieu.

\- Si je suis ta conscience, écoute-moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Dis à Louis que t’as envie de le voir.

Harry voudrait lui dire, cette fois c’est sûr, tu n’existes pas. Tu n’es pas réelle, tu es dans mon cœur comme une lumière. Pendant que Gemma met la table et plie leurs serviettes en forme de cygne, il récupère son portable et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, enregistre le numéro de Louis et lui envoie :

« Tu es libre demain pour aller boire un chocolat ? J’ai envie de te voir. »

La réponse arrive dans les trois minutes.

« Je suis libre. »

Ça le fait sourire. Il reporte les détails du rendez-vous à plus tard, quand Gemma sera au lit. Mais vingt minutes plus tard, quand il sort le plat du four, son téléphone vibre à nouveau.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir. »


	6. Cry Baby - Demi Lovato

Harry reste un moment devant le café sans entrer. Il voit Louis à travers la vitre, assis à une table pas loin, des cahiers et papiers partout sur la table, un crayon coincé derrière l’oreille comme un personnage de bande dessinée. Il le récupère, le coince entre ses dents. Entoure quelque chose sur sa feuille avec, le repose derrière son oreille.

J’ai envie de m’enfuir.

Il est plus tôt que prévu, il devait venir après ses cours mais il a séché le dernier. Louis travaille encore, Harry n’a pas envie d’aller le déranger. Il préfèrerait s’asseoir là, le dos contre la devanture, et fumer une cigarette jusqu’à ne plus ressentir, ni les larmes pas loin derrière ses yeux ni le bout de ses doigts.

Ce n’était pas une bonne journée.

Il sort une cigarette, s’appuie contre le mur, hors de vue du café, dans l’encoignure de la porte suivante. Mâchonne le bout de sa clope, écrase la bille de menthe et respire l’odeur sans l’allumer. Envoie un message à Louis.

« Ça te dérange si j’arrive en avance ? »

Il voudrait le voir. L’espionner, regarder s’il sourit en prenant son téléphone, ce genre de chose. Impossible qu’il l’ait rencontré il y a moins de quarante-huit heures, pas avec le sentiment dans son ventre, la sensation de quelque chose qui agrippe et serre. C’est dangereux de croire au coup de foudre, on peut se retrouver à le voir n’importe où.

« Non au contraire, j’en ai trop marre… T’as fini plus tôt ? »

Il y a tellement de règles, même moins que ça, des façons d’avoir pour qui ceux qui veulent gagner et qui voudrait perdre ? Se retrouver seul, personne ne veut se retrouver seul. Mais Harry n’a envie d’en suivre aucune, il est fatigué de tout ça, il voudrait des bras tendus dont il n’aurait pas peur, se laisser aller. Il voudrait avoir confiance, quitte à le payer.

« Mmh. Je suis dehors, en fait. Devant le café. »

Il s’attend à ce que Louis sorte le chercher, se moque de lui. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, regarde le vide, sa cigarette toujours éteinte. Mais au bout d’une minute, son portable vibre à nouveau et son cœur avec. Je me sens idiot, d’accord, mais ce n’est pas que ça. J’ai peur.

« Tu n’oses pas entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que j’ai le droit de venir te chercher, ou est-ce que tu préfères que j’attende ? »

Il a envie de jeter son portable au loin, de partir. Fais-le, compte jusqu’à dix et part. Compte jusqu’à dix et marche loin d’ici, vers le Washington Square Park tout proche, regarder le soleil se coucher en fumant finalement cette cigarette. Oublier cet embryon d’espoir comme une perle scintillante qui n’est surement qu’un morceau de plastique vernis.

Le visage dans les mains. Incapable d’expliquer même à lui-même ce qui ne va pas, d’où vient ce désespoir.

\- Harry… ?

A deux mètres, Louis le regarde, hésitant. La main sur le montant la porte, pas tout à fait à l’extérieur. Sans parler, il demande s’il peut approcher et Harry hoche la tête. Il regarde ailleurs, Louis l’observe, s’arrête tout proche. Plus petit mais paraissant si grand, fort, rassurant juste avec ses yeux qui n’ont pas peur.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Si, merveilleux, j’ai en permanence cette tête de je vais tuer toute ma famille avec un fusil de chasse puis me tirer une balle dans la bouche, tu n’avais pas vu parce qu’il faisait sombre, avant-hier…

\- Si. Ça va.

Et puis cette honnêteté inattendue, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est honnête et ça lui peur un instant, le genre de peur que l’on a à regarder le vide et à le trouver trop attirant, à se sentir une seconde sobre dans un océan d’alcool. A entrevoir la réalité et à la fuir.

\- Enfin, ça va aller. Promis. Ce n’est rien.

\- D’accord.

Harry tire sur sa cigarette éteinte, Louis sourit puis s’empêche de sourire par politesse, puis reste là à le regarder la ranger, arranger ses cheveux, respirer un grand coup et puis, lui tendre la main. Il la prend.

\- On entre ?

\- On entre, viens. Du coup je suis en plein dans mon mémoire, je vais ranger attends, installe-toi, non mais lis pas c’est trop nul, je n’étais pas inspiré, je sais même pas pourquoi je fais des études, j’aurais du devenir un truc cool genre testeur de jeux vidéo mais enfin, bref, tu…

Il parle à tort à et travers, parce qu’il est gêné, parce qu’il a envie de mettre Harry à l’aise, Harry silencieux qui a l’impression qu’on le regarde mais qui petit à petit se sent mieux, parce que quelqu’un lui fait de la place, quelqu’un est troublé et heureux de le voir, quelqu’un le regarde de cette façon-là, vraie et sans jeu. Quand Louis cesse de parler il rougit, parce qu’Harry le regarde en retour, silencieux mais un sourire qui grimpe à sa bouche.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Je pensais à un truc. Idiot.

\- Tu m’en parles ? Attends, qu’est ce que tu veux boire, avant ? Un café ?

\- Un martini. Blanc.

\- Un martini, à 16h… ?

\- Ouais.

Louis hésite mais faisant signe à la serveuse il en demande deux, puis demande, le ton brouillé d’hésitation et les joues couleur de litchi mur :

\- Tu bois souvent si tôt ?

\- Il n’y a pas d’heure pour boire. L’hiver, je me fais des shots de manzana glacée avant d’aller en cours. Ça réchauffe.

Louis ne répond rien. Même pas un commentaire attendu sur ce qu’il pense ou devrait penser de ce genre d’habitude. Il hoche la tête, ses joues reprennent leur couleur naturelle. Pendant un long moment ils se regardent, s’étudient, se jaugent et ne reprennent ka parole que lorsque la serveuse pose leurs martinis sur la table.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, alors ?

\- Avant d’arriver… Je me demandais si on allait s’embrasser. Se faire la bise ou s’embrasser. Même si je sais qu’on est sensé la jouer cool ou je ne sais quoi, je me demandais. Ce que je préférais, comment ça se passerait. Si ça serait gênant, parce qu’on ne voudrait pas la même chose. Et finalement, on a passé ça.

La main de Louis s’est posée sur la sienne, quand il parlé de l’embrasser. Ils jouent avec les doigts de l’autre, ils les regardent parce que c’est plus facile que de se regarder en face. Ils parlent à mi-voix pour ne pas qu’on intercepte leurs secrets, pour que personne autour d’eux ne sachent ce qui est en train de se passer.

Ce qui pourrait se passer.

Louis demande, l’air de ne pas y toucher

\- Tu as envie de m’embrasser ?

\- Pas toi ?

Ça le fait rire, gêné, rire en regardant ses feuilles, en retirant sa main pour les ranger. Rire et hausser les épaules.

\- Pas juste de t’embrasser.

\- Ah ouais ?

Et Louis de se taire, regard fixé sur le vide, se mordant les lèvres tandis que la serveuse pose leurs verres sur la table, avec un sourire et une soucoupe de cacahuètes. Il se penche pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac, Harry observe sa nuque, son dos, la naissance de ses fesses. Ne crois pas que je sois du genre à regarder le corps des hommes, à l’apprécier, que j’en sois au point d’avoir des préférences. Je ne suis pas arrivé puceau à la terminale par hasard, erreur ou absence de possibilités. Je n’en avais juste rien à foutre. Quelque part, ça n’a pas changé.

Ce n’est pas exactement que le sexe n’intéresse pas Harry. Ça l’intéresse. Il ne ferait pas ça si ne l’intéressait pas, s’il n’aimait pas ça. Mais qu’il s’agisse d’une morale Judéo-Chrétienne ou d’un reste de traumatisme… Quelque chose en lui range toujours le sexe et tout ce qui va avec dans ce qui est sale, ce qui est dégradant, gênant.

Désirs secrets, tordus à force d’être enfermés.

\- Je suis pour… Tester.

\- Tester ?

Louis joue avec son verre, Harry l’observe sans bouger, le cœur lourd a l’entente du mot. Dis pas ça, il pense, mais Louis insiste et se jette dans la brèche, dans le chemin qu’Harry ne veut pas le voir prendre.

\- Ouais… Je n’ai jamais été intéressé par les mecs mais en même temps, je ne m’étais jamais posé la question. Mais depuis que j’ai rencontré Liam, et qu’il n’a pas arrêté de me parler de t… de ça, je ne sais pas, je suis devenu curieux ? J’ai envie de savoir si ça me plairait ?

\- Si ça te plairait. De coucher avec un autre homme ?

\- Heu, oui.

Harry hoche la tête, Louis ne voit rien, il prend ça comme un encouragement, comme un accord. Il ne voit pas le silence, les épaules raides. Il ne voit que ce qu’il veut voir.

Tu crains, Louis.

\- Enfin, si ça te tente…

\- De coucher avec toi ?

\- Hmm.

\- Non.

Louis s’étrangle avec son verre. Il s’attendait à toutes sortes de réponses amusantes, à une drague franche ou pernicieuse, à un jeu et peut être a-t-il été trop franc, trop rapide, peut-être a-t-il mal jugé Harry, s’est-il trop basé sur le jugement d’un autre ? Harry regarde ailleurs, son verre intact sur la table et Louis se sent brusquement incroyablement con. Alors il boit un peu plus, cherche ce qu’il est sensé dire, comment retirer ses mots et en effacer l’effet. Harry ne l’aide pas, ne lâche pas de remarques assassines, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. Il fixe un point lointain et il se tait.

Et quand Louis trouve enfin les mots, Harry le devance, le fixe avec un vague sourire poli et demande :

\- Tu bossais sur quoi, avant que j’arrive ?

\- Mon mémoire…

\- C’est quoi le sujet ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils parlent de ça, de Louis et de ses études, de ce qu’il veut faire plus tard. A chaque silence, Harry pose une nouvelle question et à chaque fois qu’il sourit, Louis se sent un peu plus con. Le martini lui monte à la tête, c’est si peu et c’est beaucoup trop, il voudrait avoir la tête plus claire et quand Harry ne trouve plus de question, il ne relance pas. Il se demande ce qu’il fout là, avec ce mec beaucoup trop beau beaucoup trop étrange, cet enfoiré de première ou peut être pas. Il se demande pourquoi il a cru ce que Liam lui a dit sans réfléchir, il se dit qu’il n’aurait jamais dit ça à une fille et ça aurait du être la même chose, non ?

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Hmm. Ouais.

Ils remballent leurs affaires, Harry sort un billet de son carnet et le pose sur la table avant que Louis n’ai le temps de faire un geste. Ils sortent dans l’air glacial du dehors. Louis est sur le point de s’excuser mais Harry le coupe.

\- Il y a un bar que j’aime bien… Un peu plus haut. Faut marcher, mais c’est sympa. Ça te dit ?

Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il pense, de ce qu’il essaye. Les pensées vont et viennent, se percutent. Ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il peut avoir, ce qui fait mal et dont il faut se méfier. Essayer, tu veux essayer mais quoi ? Restons techniques, parlons détails, tu veux juste savoir ce que ça fait de se faire enculer, ou tailler une pipe par quelqu’un qui s’y connaitrait juste parce qu’il en a une aussi ? C’est plus, tu veux ce qu’il y a autour, les bousculades et les regards, t’es quel genre de stéréotypes de toi-même pour penser qu’il y a un homme générique et qu’en couchant avec moi, tu auras essayé « les mecs » en général ?

Ou c’est moi que tu veux ? Le moi que t’as décrit Liam, avec sa haine et son amour mêlé, avec l’obsession de tout ses regards, c’est ça que tu veux voir ?

Ils marchent côte à côte, têtes rentrées dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent froid, sans avoir besoin de parler mais se regardant de temps en temps, Louis qui sourit Harry qui fixe et puis inversement. Le temps d’arriver au bar, ils en sont à se bousculer pour se faire rire et c’est comme si ça recommençait.

Louis se fraie un chemin jusqu’au bar, Harry reste à l’arrière. C’est l’heure de l’Happy Hour, l’endroit est bondé. Harry pose ses coudes sur une table haute coincée près de la fenêtre, la tête dans les mains. Ne va pas chez lui, il pense. Ne va pas chez lui, ne couche pas avec lui, ne te laisse pas faire. Rentre chez ta sœur, près de ta sœur, abandonne tout, part au Canada, devient danseur professionnel, suicide-toi.

Ou fais-lui du mal, tout le mal qu’il te reste.

Louis revient avec deux chocolats chauds. Harry enlève ses coudes de la table et se retrouve toujours autant silencieux. Tu penses trop, t’as trop peur de toi-même, du bon comme du mauvais.

\- Comme on était sensés boire du chocolat et qu’on a bu des verres à la place, je me suis dit…

\- Merci.

Ils parlent encore mais tout semble en décalé, comme s’ils n’arrivaient pas à coller, chacun se demandant s’il n’est en train de faire une connerie mais n’étant pas sûr de laquelle, chacun ayant peur de blesser l’autre et voulant l’approcher quand même, et défendre sa position, son territoire.

_You ready? Let's go!!_

_For those of you that want to know what we're all about_

Harry redresse la tête.

\- Je ne t’aurais pas imaginé…

Harry lui attrape la main, son « timide » se perd dans la foule. La piste de danse est aussi encombrée que le reste, ils sont tout proches. Les mains d’Harry sur sa taille. Timide ? Vraiment.

\- Mais c’est pas…

Dansant. Comme musique. Peut-être, mais Harry connait les paroles par cœur et Louis n’imaginait qu’on pouvait rapper et danser sur ce genre de musique en bougeant des hanches comme ça. Ça n’a aucun sens mais il se laisse emporter, il laisse Harry le faire danser et il chante avec lui, des morceaux de refrain, ce dont il se rappelle.

Et puis la chanson suivante, pressés par la foule.

Ses mains sur sa taille qui descendent un peu, la bouche contre son oreille.

\- Tu dois rentrer, après ?

Pas envie de me rappeler de ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure, ce n’était qu’un seul mot j’ai eu le temps de l’oublier. Ils parlent visages tout proches dans le bruit de la foule.

\- ça dépend, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On pourrait… Continuer comme ça.

Harry secoue la tête. Non. Je rentre chez moi. Louis n’insiste pas, ils sortent peu après, se séparent à l’arrêt de métro, debout bousculés par les gens qui passent et dont ils bouchent le passage. Louis hésite, il voudrait qu’Harry change d’avis et Harry dit, pour justifier, il ne sait quoi, son refus ou quelque chose d’autre, qui n’est pas encore là, comme une explication à leur rendez-vous qui manque de sens.

\- Je ne fais pas… Dans les relations amoureuses.

\- Ça tombe bien. Moi non plus.

Harry ignore si c’est vrai ou si Louis se sent obligé de dire ça, en réponse, pour ne pas perdre la face. Il ajoute, l’air un peu sombre, parce que ce n’était pas ça qu’il voulait dire, là qu’il voulait aller.

\- Et je ne fais pas non plus… Je ne suis pas là pour que les gens testent. Je ne fais pas les expériences.

\- Ce n’était pas ce que tu faisais avec Liam ?

Louis demande ça doucement, Harry ravale son envie de prendre ça très mal. Il se contente de secouer la tête, de répondre sans réfléchir.

\- Non. Je l’aimais.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que lui a l’impression que…

\- Je m’en fous.

Silence. Il faudrait se séparer là mais changeant d’avis, Louis lui prend la main et le tire hors du passage de la bouche de métro.

\- Tu rentres à pieds, toi ?

\- Hmm.

\- Je peux te raccompagner ?

\- Si tu veux.

Ils marchent, Louis ne lâche pas sa main. Et ça a le même effet que leur marche précédente. Sans les mots, tous les sujets capables de les embrouiller, ils se détendent. Au lieu de coups de coude, ils se caressent les doigts, se regardent en coin. Il ne faut qu’une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l’immeuble d’Harry. Ils s’adossent au mur comme ils étaient le soir de la fête, en bas de l’immeuble de Julia, se tiennent toujours.

\- J’aurais pensé que les gens regardaient bizarrement deux hommes qui se tiennent la main.

\- On est à Manhattan, je te déconseille d’essayer au Texas.

Et puis, parce que plus le temps passe plus Louis lui semble insondable et incompréhensible, Harry sort une cigarette, un prétexte pour lâcher sa main et vider sa tête.

\- Tu t’intéresses aussi à l’aspect sociologique, alors, pas juste au sexe ?

\- Je m’intéresse à tout. Je m’intéresse aux gens… A toi.

\- A moi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Harry coince sa cigarette encore éteinte sur son oreille, Louis est sur le point de partir et ça lui fait penser à une chanson, une qui dit _« You’re perfect for me…. Cause you know how to leave… »_ et Louis s’approche. Ils hésitent au moment de tourner la tête, s’embrassent lentement sur la joue, souris en embrassant l’autre puis sur une seconde qui est plus d’anticipation que d’hésitation, ils s’embrassent pour de bon.

C’est impossible de ne pas prendre son visage dans mes mains, de ne pas sentir sa barbe de trois jours, de ne pas mettre toutes mes sensations dans le bout de mes doigts.

Souffle court, après le baiser, de ne faire que te regarder et d’oublier.

\- Je te revois bientôt.

Harry hoche la tête. Quand Louis part, il remonte sans allumer sa cigarette.


	7. If you could see me now - The Script

Harry cherche Gemma du regard. Il n’aime jamais qu’elle s’éloigne de lui, même dans un Barnes and Nobles de la cinquième avenue tout ce qu’il y a de plus sur. Elle a beau avoir reçu toutes les informations nécessaires sur les pédophiles, rançonneurs et autres bandits de grand chemin et sur comment leur échapper, il n’est jamais sûr. Elle ne suivrait pas un inconnu lui offrant des bonbons, non. Mais elle se précipiterait au-devant du premier môme perdu appelant sa mère. Elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Harry scanne l’immense étage du regard. Depuis le coin des caméras et appareils photos ou il se trouve, il peut voir jusqu’au coin enfant, à l’autre bout, un endroit avec de la moquette figurant de l’herbe et un château géant en plastique. Il repère les longs cheveux blonds de sa petite sœur, perchée sur un des sièges en forme de cheval à bascule, plongée dans une bédé. D’accord.

Une vendeuse s’approche pour le renseigner, mais Harry a déjà fait ses devoirs : Il cherche dans ses notes de téléphone la reférenche qu’il a noté après une heure de prospection sur google et demande un modèle précis de caméra espion sans fil, un de ces gadget à la mode qui ne servent jamais. En attendant qu’on lui amène, il se balade du côté des CD.

Je me demande si Louis a une platine Vinyle. Il n’est pas aussi riche mais il est assez hipster. Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il aime, comme musique.

Harry a une platine vinyle dans sa chambre, comme quasiment tout ses amis. Pas par amour de la musique, parce que c’était à la mode à un moment. Parce que Julia lui a offert des Vinyles, et d’autres amis aussi, durant ce cours moment où ils essayaient de se la jouer, ou ils portaient des doc Martens et fumaient des joins, avant de rentrer à la fac et de remettre leurs mocassins et chaussures de bateau de gamins bien élevés. Ils lui ont offerts des vinyles, de la vieille musique, la seule qui est sensée être bien et qu’Harry n’aime pas du tout. Heureusement, les artistes contemporains ont suivis le mouvement. On peut écouter Ed Sheeran sur ce machin hors de prix. Pas uniquement _A whiter shade of pale._

Louis est le genre de personne à avoir une culture musicale. C’est le genre que ses potes à lui imitait pour avoir l’air cool, l’âme d’artiste insoumise qui mange des pates pendant deux semaines pour pouvoir se payer le vinyle super rare, le ticket pour aller à un festival punk ou le je sais pas quoi je ne sais pas quoi je m’en fous.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut être qu’il va dans un appartement aseptisé non décoré, avec une chaine hi-fi milieu de gammes qui lui sert à écouter de la musique d’ascenseur.

Peut être qu’il fait partie des gens qui ne savent pas à quoi sert la musique.

A quoi sert l’art.

A quoi sert la vie.

La vendeuse revient, les trois boites dans les mains. Elle reste un moment à discuter avec Harry, à lui donner des conseils sans jamais lui demander ce qu’il compte faire avec, espionner une baby-sitter, voler les codes d’entrées d’un espace ultra sécurisé, tourner un porno cheap ? Quand elle s’en va, Gemma apparait, cachée depuis quelques minutes derrière un des bacs et une bédé levée devant son visage, n’ayant pas osé déranger.

 - T’achètes quoi ?

\- Des caméras.

\- Tu veux faire un film ?

\- Non… Si, peut-être. Je veux filmer quelque chose. Comme un documentaire.

Elle hoche la tête. Si Harry n’explique pas, c’est qu’il n’a pas envie. Sinon il serait déjà lancé dans une explication longue et détaillée. Elle lui tend la bande dessinée qu’elle est en train de lire.

\- Tu me l’achètes ?

Il retourne le volume dans ses mains. C’est un gros album à la couverture bleue, rouge et jaune, avec le visage d’une petite fille en noir et blanc au milieu.

\- Persepolis…

\- Tu connais ? On a vu le film à l’école. Ça parle de la guerre.

\- Mmh.

\- Tu me l’achètes, alors ?

Gemma adore la guerre. Le sujet de la guerre. Ça la passionne et Harry trouve ça glauque, il se demande ce qui peut faire aussi mal à une gamine de onze ans pour qu’elle soit passionnée par la guerre, et pas tellement celles épiques d’un passé lointain, mais toutes celles qui ont eu lieu dans les cinq dernières décennies, celles qui ont encore lieu aujourd’hui.

Fierté que sa petite sœur soit mieux renseignée que lui et que leurs deux parents sur la guerre en Irak, la frontière palestinienne et la Bosnie-Herzegovie et immense envie de l’enfermer dans une tour dorée remplie de peluches pour ne jamais qu’elle souffre.

\- Bien sûr.

Il paye, fourre les caméras dans son sac avec la bande dessinée. Il neige encore dehors, il enfonce le bonnet de Gemma sur sa tête, ce qui lui fait crier son habituel « j’ai pas six ans ! » auquel Harry répond en la balançant sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Elle crie pour qu’il la laisse descendre, son rire ressemble aux éclats de soleil sur la neige, aveuglant et furtif.

Leur père est là, debout dans la cuisine avec son tablier « Kiss The Cook » attaché par-dessus l’ensemble en velours Juicy Couture qu’il porte quand il ne travaille pas. Gemma se pend à son cou, Harry se glisse dans ses bras avec, tout les trois et entre eux, un cocon hermétique ou le froid ne passe pas.

\- Comment vont mes bébés ?

Les mains dans les cheveux, les baisers sur le front, les regards de fierté. Famille idéale, construite sur mesure. A en dégouter Harry d’avoir un jour des enfants, surtout naturels. Ça ne pourrait pas être aussi bien. Ça serait forcément décevant, une famille normale, foirée, dangereuse, les bords coupants. Transmettre les germes malades de son ventre à ses gosses, transmettre sa violence et sa peur… Jamais.

Je suis sûr que c’est pour ça que j’aime les mecs.  Pour ne pas prendre le risque de me reproduire.

\- Vous avez faim ? Maman rentre bientôt, elle est coincée à cause de la neige sinon elle serait déjà là… J’ai donné son congé à Maria pour ce soir.

Il est déjà dix-huit heures trente, Harry a un rendez-vous à vingt heures, au Surrey. Et il doit absolument être en avance. C’est primordial, sinon ça ne servait à rien de trainer sa petite sœur jusqu’à chez Barnes et Nobles. L’hôtel n’est qu’à deux pas de chez lui, c’est pour ça qu’il l’a choisi.

Mais ses deux parents sont rarement là en même temps. Alors pendant que son père cuisine et que Gemma enfile son propre tablier pour l’aider à touiller la sauce puttanesca des spaghettis maison, Harry met la table, puis prépare distraitement l’entrée, de l’autre côté de l’ilot, en consultant son portable et en s’arrêtant toutes les deux minutes pour faire des photos de Gemma et de leur père, qui cuisinent en dansant au rythme de la BO d’il ne sait plus quel film, qui passe dans la chaine Hi-Fi du salon.

Idéalement, il faudrait qu’il se douche, se change, se prépare mentalement, sorte les caméras et les chargent une première fois… Mais il faudrait lâcher ce moment, ce moment parfait qu’il veut thésauriser.

Sa mère arrive. Elle sonne avant de faire tourner ses clefs dans la serrure, Harry se demande souvent si c’est pour avertir et faire cesser les activités problématiques - comme si elle avait peur de trouver son fils en pleine action au milieu du salon – ou pour que l’on se précipite à sa rencontre. Ce qu’il fait à chaque fois, et entendre Gemma derrière lui, ses ballerines sur le plancher mais il arrive avant et ça recommence, les caresses et les regards. Petit il croyait que ses parents étaient des genres de robots, des intelligences artificielles qui n’avait pour autre mission que de s’occuper de lui. Qui d’autre aurait bien pu le recueillir ?

Qui d’autre aurait pu être aussi heureux tout le temps ?

Il oublie les caméras. Il oublie ses plans foireux et destructeurs, ses désirs et ses peurs. Il discute avec sa mère, assis par terre au pied de la baignoire tandis qu’elle se douche, de l’autre côté de sa salle de bains. Discute de leurs journées, puis elle sort en peignoir, vient s’asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et se brosse les cheveux. Sa mère est beaucoup trop belle et comme il l’a fait tant de fois plus jeune, il la regarde et demande :

\- Je te ressemble ?

Elle pose sa brosse, recoiffe les cheveux de son fils vers l’arrière, ce beau visage sur un corps grandit si vite qu’il a parfois l’air de ne pas savoir qu’en faire, gracieux pourtant, juste un peu étrange.

\- Tu me ressembles autant que si je t’avais fait.

Elle embrasse son front, ils se séparent. Harry regarde l’heure, dix-neuf heures dix. Tant pis pour les caméras, ça sera une autre fois. Il en sort quand même une, parce que ça l’exaspère, la branche à son ordinateur pour la recharger le temps du diner.

Gemma est allée mettre son pyjama, il n’y a plus que lui en jean. Ils mangent tous au bout de la table trop immense, tarte de saumon avocat, pates à la puttanesca, des barres de mars glacées. Ils racontent des histoires, leur mère parle de ses patients, leur père de ses clients. Une chirurgienne et un avocat, il y a toujours des anecdotes à la table du diner.

Harry doit s’en arracher, ramassant les assiettes pour les poser au-dessus du lave-vaisselle.

\- Je suis en retard…

\- Tu vas chez Louis ?

C’est Gemma qui s’est écrié ça, regard entendu des parents au-dessus de la tête de leur fille. Sa mère, l’air de rien :

\- Louis ? Un étudiant de ta promo ? Tu as, hmmm, un exposé à préparer ?

\- Maman…

Ça la fait rire, ça les fait tous rire et si ça avait été le cas, il se serait surement empourpré mais ce n’est pas Louis, ce n’est pas ça, amours naissants et fragiles, il pense à ses mains, à ses joues, son visage anguleux. Avoir le visage contre sa nuque et rester immobile dans la foule mouvante…

Gemma rit avec sa mère, son père met fin à la scène.

\- Prends un taxi, lapin. Et appelle-nous si tu rentres après minuit.

\- Ou si tu ne rentres pas.

\- Mais maman !

Ça le bouleverse. Vous ne savez pas ou je vais, vous ne savez pas ce que je fais faire, vous avez tort de me faire confiance et ça me donne mal au cœur. Empêchez-moi, j’ai beau être majeur, ne me laissez pas faire, protégez moi…

De moi-même et de mes errements, protégez-moi…

Il part avant de s’énerver, part dans sa chambre, fourre la caméra neuve dans son sac et part, sans prendre le temps de se changer, de faire quoi que ce soit, il part en claquant la porte pour leur dire qu’il est fâché mais ils n’entendent pas, tous les trois dans la cuisine à remplir le lave-vaisselle en discutant.

Est-ce que j’aurais choisi cette vie là aussi, si j’avais eu ce à quoi j’étais destiné ?

Le Surrey est sublime. Harry récupère la clef de chambre. Il aimerait une vraie clef, une de film noir et blanc, métal lourd, une plaque de laiton ouvragée au lieu de ces cartes magnétiques noires mates dépourvues de fantaisie.

Il se demande s’il aurait pu récupérer la clef si facilement s’il s’était pointé avec le sweat-shirt qui lui sert d’uniforme quand il a rendez-vous avez Victor. Son look de pauvre, diamant d’innocence recueilli sur le pavé, il aurait fait trop tâche pour passer.

Victor qui sera là dans dix minutes. Harry cache dans le placard de l’entrée la totalité de ses fringues trop chères, Manteau Dior Homme et compagnie. Il fait attention de mettre également ce que Victor lui offre, d’habitude, mais cette fois il se met complètement nu, sort la caméra de son sac, respire un grand coup et la met en place au-dessus de la télévision, en face du lit. Pas le temps d’utiliser les différentes fonctionnalités, de la connecter à son smartphone et de tester l’angle de vue, il est déjà huit heures.

Il ouvre la bouteille de champagne du minibar, s’en sert une coupe. Allongé nu sur le lit, son verre à la main, il attend.

Il attend son riche amant, ses mains douces, sa femme et ses gosses quelque part dans le tableau. Il attend qu’on le chouchoute et qu’on le possède, il se laisse glisser le long d’une pente qui ne semble pas dangereuse, un toboggan soyeux qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Quand Victor est nu, quand sa tête a lui est renversée en arrière, il regarde l’œil rouge, minuscule et palpitant, de la caméra.

Je vais te détruire.

Et dans un souffle passionné, il murmure son prénom. Pas le Victor de code, le vrai, celui par lequel ses gosses l’appellent. Redresse ton visage, fais coucou à la fin du monde. Elle viendra par moi, ange de ténèbres. Tout le vice et la beauté du monde entre mes cuisses. Je détruis ce que je touche, empoigne-moi par les cheveux. Je vais te mordre, te tenir prisonnier sur ma langue. Tu es à ma merci.

Jeu de dupes.

Je vais gagner.

L’orgasme est saisissant, épuisant ou revigorant, juste à la limite entre les deux, à ne pas savoir ou il penchera. Vrai. Ça fait partir Harry un instant, ça le fait flotter au-dessus de lui-même, tu prends ton pied à imaginer détruire la vie de quelqu’un, à imaginer la réaction de sa femme, de ses gosses, de ses collaborateurs face aux images incriminantes. C’est ça que tu veux ? Imaginer ça, vivre ça, c’est ce que tu veux ?

T’es comme deux personnes qui ne se croisent que dans ta tête.

Ils prennent une douche ensemble, Victor lui lave les cheveux, l’embrasse dans le cou. Harry se demande ce qu’il fait là, une question vague qui revient depuis le début. Ce que Victor fait là, pas lui. A quel caprice répond leur présence à tous les deux ici ? Tu te sens seul ? Tu as besoin de dominer, de dépenser ton argent, de jouer avec le feu ? C’est quoi, une crise de la cinquantaine, une pédophilie latente, est-ce qu’on effleure seulement la surface et bientôt, tu me demanderas de te frapper, de t’attacher, de porter des talons aiguilles ?

Victor jette un coup d’œil à sa montre, grogne. Ils sont restés longtemps au lit, longtemps sous l’eau chaude.

\- On remet ça vite fait ?

Harry pense, Quelle horreur. J’ai déjà les images dont j’ai besoin et je suis tout propre. Il hasarde un :

\- Tu n’auras pas le temps de te laver à nouveau après…

Il sait que Victor tient à se doucher après pour être sûr de ne pas ramener d’odeur suspecte chez lui, que ce soit celle du sexe ou celle plus subtile d’Harry, son parfum, sa peau. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un parfum de femme, la tienne ne se doutera de rien et c’est bien dommage. Victor pousse déjà Harry vers le bureau.

\- Je resterais habillé.

Non. Je n’ai pas envie.

Ne fais pas ça, c’est pas ta vie à toi que tu es sensé détruire.

\- Tu vas être en retard, ta femme va…

Main dans les cheveux, main sur la nuque.

\- Juste un petit coup rapide.

Dos raide. La joue sur le bois vernis du bureau.

\- Si tu veux.

CONNARD CONNARD CONNARD

Ça ferait peut-être plus de bien de se rebeller, de se battre, ne jamais se laisser faire. Dire Non, s’affirmer dans ce mot, continuer à le crier à la défendre à le ressentir à haute voix échappée du cœur. En un autre monde, Harry ne laisserait rien passer rien jamais lui faire le moindre mal. Et puis la réalité, des buts plus grands, une peur identique, un corps trop petit.

Quand Victor jette le préservatif, remet sa ceinture, Harry reste un moment comme ça, plié contre le bureau à regarder la surface brillante. Je vais te le faire payer, au centuple, je vais te faire payer chaque humiliation, chaque douleur, les tiennes et celles infligées avant toi, je vais tout te faire payer.

Tu vas raquer plus que les billets que tu laisses sur la table.

Il ne se relève pas pour les compter, cette fois. Il sait qu’il ne va pas se faire arnaquer, ou pas comme ça. Il sait qu’il l’a vendu, ce bureau, cette absence de consentement, il sait qu’il l’a vendu cher et quand Victor s’en va, quand il part en le laissant sur son bureau, avec son petit cerveau étriqué plein de fantasmes sales et pathétiques, Harry va prendre une seconde douche.

Il se rhabille, jette le champagne dans la baignoire, commande le plat le plus cher du room service, un homard mayonnaise, plus du caviar, des tas de conneries, demande qu’on lui laisse devant la porte. Ensuite il récupère la caméra, la fourre dans son sac, empoche les billets, part, les compte dans l’ascenseur.

Deux mille dollars.

Quatre fois plus que ce qu’il est sensé recevoir.

Une femme est assise sous un porche, à quelques dizaines de mètre de l’entrée du Surrey. Une quarantaine d’années, les cheveux sales et dans les yeux, l’air terrifiée par le froid et la nuit. Elle n’a que son sac à dos et des vieux cartons. La croix rouge est déjà passée, elle ne devrait pas être là. Harry s’agenouille à sa hauteur.

C’est drôle parce que je crois que tu détestes les pauvres. Tu les méprises. T’as aucune éducation, Vicky. Tu fais surement parti de ces gosses de riches persuadés qu’ils se sont fait tout seuls. Tu me dégoutes.

Harry donne les deux mille dollars à la femme, avec la clef de la chambre d’hôtel. Il lui dit qu’il y aura à manger devant la porte d’ici vingt minutes. Il l’accompagne dans l’hôtel, jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Il ne l’aurait pas laissé entrer, sinon. Il sait qu’elle a peur. Il lui fait un clin d’œil en appuyant sur le bouton de l’étage. Avant que les portes ne se referment entre eux, il lui dit :

\- Appelle moi Robin The Hooker !

 


	8. Never Enough - Loren Allred

Harry charge la vidéo prise par la caméra sur son ordinateur. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait prévu, il était sensé y en avoir trois, un montage comme un film qui empêcherait à sa femme d’y croire, un instant, puis qui l’accablerait, les preuves en vingt mille méga pixels et sons surround, avec trois angles de vues. Quelque chose comme ça.

Mais à la place il y a une vidéo fixe, sans montage à réaliser, sans rien pour cacher la réalité, même à lui. Il y a un lit aux draps crèmes, il y a son corps qui s’alanguit dessus et il semble à Harry qu’il ne s’était jamais vu. La caméra n’est pas un miroir, elle a sa propre vision des choses. Et Harry se regarde à travers elle. Un peu de côté, à se faire des remarques dans sa tête pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Jolies fesses. Est-ce qu’on reconnait mon visage, si on ne me connait pas ? Il faudra que je coupe cette partie.

Quand la porte s’ouvre, il entend sa voix distordue et la trouve très étrange, alors que celle de Victor lui semble normale. Parce que l’on n’entend jamais sa propre voix correctement, parce qu’elle est trop proche ? Il écoute, tripote une boule de pate à modeler posée en anti-stress sur le bord de son bureau, la fait rouler entre ses doigts. Le son n’est pas surround, plutôt rauque, grésillant. Les caméras espionnes sont des gadgets, la qualité n’a rien de cinématographique. Sinon, on entendrait le bruit de la ceinture, celle de Victor, le cliquetis quand il la défait.

Et même à travers l’écran Harry se redresserait, sentirait son corps aux aguets, excité par ce bruit d’anticipation. Traversé par un flot d’image qui n’ont jamais été que dans sa tête, si cette ceinture serrait autour de son cou, si elle claquait sur la chair de ses fesses et de ses cuisses…

Mais il ne l’entend pas. Ça ne l’excite pas, de regarder ça et quand Victor parait à l’écran, quand Harry voit son dos, la ligne de son caleçon, ses cheveux poivres et sel, quand il grimpe sur le lit… Harry arrête l’image, recule sa chaise et après un instant d’hésitation, ferme son ordinateur.

J’veux pas voir ça. J’veux pas me voir en train de faire ça. C’est sale.

Et s’il y avait une liste des dix questions à vous poser avec de commencer à vous prostituer, pensez vous que le sexe c’est sale arriverait surement en premier, avec en italique dessous, si oui faites plutôt du babysitting.

Il y a des solutions à ce dégout de soi-même. Des longues et profondes à coup de psychanalyse, des plus rapides et immédiates, douche, pyjama, se foutre au lit avec un dessin animé et des peluches. Harry commence par la douche, par rester assis sur le sol sombre, sans allumer la lumière, à se dire qu’ils ressemblent à ses héros de films indépendants insupportables que certains de ses amis aiment, plein de langueur et de fric. Il faudrait qu’il se lave, qu’il se récure la peau en pleurant, sans l’eau brulante, comme s’il fallait faire partir une trace invisible que Victor aurait laissé. Mais il n’y a pas de trace, c’est plus tenu, plus intérieur. C’est un vide, une absence de raisons, d’explications, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais à comprendre.

Les gens autour de moi, peut-être. La nature humaine. Et qu’est-ce que j’ai compris ? Rien. Et surtout pas moi-même.

Harry s’assoit par terre près de son lit, sur le tapis en mouton synthétique qu’il a demandé pour ses dix ans. Il ne s’est pas séché, l’eau goutte jusqu’au sol. Il frotte ses mains dans les draps avant de récupérer son portable, de taper un message à Louis.

« Ça te dit toujours, de coucher avec moi ? »

Mais Louis ne répond pas immédiatement. Tu devrais, abruti. Harry lâche son portable, s’étire, enfile un pyjama sur sa peau humide. C’est réconfortant comme sensation, ça tient chaud. Quand il est rentré vingt minutes plus tôt, sa petite sœur était au lit, ses parents regardaient un film à la télévision, sa mère endormie contre son père, toujours tellement épuisée. Il n’a pas parlé à son père, ils ont échangé des signes de la main depuis l’autre bout du salon. Harry va les embrasser, tous les deux. Malgré tout, il n’a jamais pu les considérer comme ses parents, comme des gens évidents que l’on aime sans y penser. Ils sont ses sauveurs, il l’a compris, l’a ressenti avant de le savoir. Il les regarde avec adoration et un reste de terreur, même maintenant vous pourriez encore me rejeter, cesser de m’aimer du jour au lendemain.

\- Bonne soirée mon bébé ?

\- Bof, p’pa.

\- Ah oui ? Tu t’es disputé avec Louis ?

\- Je n’étais pas avec Louis. Et, si on veut. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Plutôt énervé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- C’est fait.

Sourire de connivence devant cette capacité à rendre les malheurs moins graves rien qu’en les mentionnant à son père, à alléger son cœur. Ils se serrent un moment, Harry derrière le canapé le visage dans son cou, son père assis et les bras en arrière pour le saisir.

Famille idéale terrifiante.

En retournant à sa chambre il passe devant celle de sa sœur, reste quelques secondes à regarder le bois avec l’envie de toquer mais ça lui fait honte. A son âge, de vouloir se réfugier près de sa petite sœur dès que son cœur le blesse, dès qu’il est en colère, ça le fait se sentir nul. Ça devrait être l’inverse et même, il ne devrait avoir besoin de personne.

Louis n’a toujours pas répondu, ça l’exaspère, il balance son portable sur le lit, le regarde glisser sur le drap tendu, jusqu’à retomber de l’autre côté. C’est peut-être mieux comme ça, il aurait détesté que l’on flirte avec lui maintenant. Pas d’humeur.

Son portable vibre dans la minute suivante et il se tord et s’écrase le bras entre le lit et le mur pour réussir à le récupérer. Il continue à vibrer et Harry décroche sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. Il déteste téléphoner.

\- Allo, Harry ?

\- Mmh.

Il se racle la gorge, la voix de Louis lui parait lointaine, étrange, beaucoup trop déférente lorsqu’il demande :

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non.

\- Je sais qu’il est tard, mais comme tu m’as envoyé ce message…

\- Hmm.

\- Après-demain, j’ai mon après midi de libre. Tu n’as qu’à passer chez moi, si ça te tente.

\- D’accord.

\- Je te texte l’adresse ?

\- Ouais.

\- Seize heures ?

\- D’accord.

\- A après-demain, alors.

Harry n’a rien à répondre à ça. Louis lui souhaite bonne nuit, raccroche et longtemps après avoir éteint la lumière, Harry garde les yeux ouverts, à fixer le plafond.

Je ne le ferais pas payer, il pense.

Pas en argent.

-

Louis habite un studio de Columbia Street, au treizième et dernier étage d’une tour de brique, tout près du Williamsburg Bridge. Harry ne va jamais par-là, il reste un instant saisi devant les ensembles de tour d’habitation et se sent stupide, dans l’ascenseur, pas à sa place et avec cette honte récurrente d’avoir de l’argent, d’avoir été élevé dans un milieu aisé, d’avoir une vie facile. Il a mal au ventre, dans le couloir il hésite, devant la porte de l’appartement de Louis. Aucun plaisir d’anticipation, aucune excitation. Une envie autre, d’impossible, d’avoir la tête contre ton t-shirt, de respirer ton odeur. Ne pas chercher à comprendre, ne pas analyser pour savoir pourquoi tu me plais, pourquoi tu me fais ça, ressentir ça.

Une déception déjà consommée.

Il sonne, attends, sonne à nouveau, se demande s’il s’est fait poser un lapin, toque à la porte, entends du mouvement. Louis ouvre la porte. Ses cheveux sont en bordel, il est en jean, chaussettes et Harry connait ce pull, trop grand et porté à même la peau, Harry le connait et l’a déjà porté, il est à Liam mais il ne dit rien.

\- Hey.

\- Hey. Entre.

Harry entre, se tient là, gauche, osant à peine regarder autour de lui, pendant que Louis ferme la porte. Il se pose la même question que la fois précédente, on se fait la bise, on se tape dans la main, et Louis ne fait rien.

\- Tu veux un café ? Vas-y, pose ton manteau, mets-toi à l’aise.

Harry se demande, pourquoi c’est toi qui a l’air si cool et moi qui suis mal à l’aise. Et aussi, tu as couché avec Liam, ou fait des trucs, pour te retrouver avec son pull, comme moi avant, est-ce que tu le sais même que j’ai dormi avec ce pull ?

\- J’aime pas trop ça.

\- Un thé ? Un chocolat chaud ?

\- Un thé… Un thé c’est bien.

\- Je fais ça. Installe-toi, vas-y.

Harry enlève son manteau, hésite ou le poser et puis l’installe sur l’une des deux chaises. L’appartement est petit, tout en longueur. Une partie cuisine, avec une table de jardin coincée sous la fenêtre, une chaise de chaque côté. En enfilade le salon, un canapé contre le mur du fond et une table basse devant. Une porte sur le côté qui doit donner sur la chambre.

Il y a des photos partout sur les murs, formant de longues bandes. La cuisine est colorée et pleine de ce qui semble être un fouillis organisé. Une étagère à épice est accrochée au-dessus des plaques de cuisson. Louis remplit au robinet une bouilloire en forme de théière, Harry jette un œil à la vue, puis au cadre accroché à côté.

\- Je peux… ?

\- Tu peux quoi ?

\- Regarder…

\- Ce qu’il y a sur les murs ? Bien sur que tu peux regarder.

Il hausse un sourcil, se détourne vers les placards de sa cuisine et Harry se plante devant le cadre. Il est grand, en liège avec les bords en bois. Les photos sont accrochées avec des épingles, ça perce les bords, ça les abime. Louis avec des gens, plus jeunes, plus vieux, sa famille surement. Louis souriant, Louis mort de rire, Louis entouré d’une foule de filles qui lui ressemblent.

\- Ce sont tes… Sœurs ?

\- Hm. Demies-sœurs.

Il répond et se retourne, pose des choses sur la table et s’approche si près, dans l’espace réduit. Tends le bras au-dessus de l’épaule d’Harry.

\- Daisy et Phoebe… Ou Phoebe et Daisy, je ne sais jamais… Fizzy, Félicité mais on l’appelle Fizzy, et Charlotte, Lottie.

\- Et elle ? 

\- Non, elle c’est ma mère…

Ça fait rire Louis, Harry se détourne mais la bouilloire siffle avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

\- Allez, assieds-toi. Qu’on discute.

Harry tend la main, il voudrait attraper son épaule, toucher ce pull et sa peau, enfouir son visage mais à la place il s’assoit à la table, les mains recroquevillées sur ses cuisses. Louis pose un bol devant lui, Harry jette un œil, fronce les sourcils.

\- C’est quoi… ?

\- Comment ça, c’est quoi ? Du thé ?

\- Oui mais…

Mais chez lui, le thé vient en jolies boites Mariage Frères ou Kusmi Tea, on en propose toujours une sélection et il n’est jamais en sachet. Il se sent stupide, se racle la gorge.

\- C’est du thé à quoi ?

\- …Bah…C’est du thé, quoi…

\- D’accord. Pardon. Tu aurais du sucre ? Du lait ?

\- Du sucre, oui.

Louis pousse vers lui un cendrier de table sphérique, rempli de morceaux de sucre. Harry en met deux dans sa tasse, les regarde se dissoudre. Il sent que Louis l’observe et il se racle à nouveau la gorge, parle en regardant ses mains.

\- Alors, heu…

Et puis rien, rien qui sort, il regarde le vide, le salon, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Je suis qu’un gamin face à toi, je n’ai pas l’expérience que tu me prêtes, j’ai jamais couché juste pour coucher, juste pour le plaisir. Je l’ai fait par amour immense et je l’ai fait pour l’argent, peut être pour me prouver quelque chose au passage, mais je n’ai jamais…

La main de Louis rejoint les siennes. Elle est douce, elle serre, Harry redresse la tête.

\- Panique pas comme ça.

\- Je ne panique pas.

Pourquoi t’es presque au bord des larmes, pourquoi tu choisis maintenant pour remettre ta vie en question, ta sexualité, pourquoi t’es amoureux de quelqu’un que tu ne connais absolument pas, tu ne sais pas que ça n’a pas de sens ? Pourquoi tu veux détruire la vie des gens, c’est parce que tu sens comme la tienne est fragile ?

Louis retire sa main, Harry prend sa tasse à la place. C’est chaud aussi, brulant, il ne sait pas quoi faire avec ce sachet dans sa tasse, il ne boit pas, regarde seulement, respire. Ça sent le thé noir à rien. Bizarre.

\- Comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois ?

Echanger des banalités. D’accord. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps que leurs thés infusent et qu’Harry se calme, ils discutent des actualités, de leurs vies. Le thé n’est pas mauvais, corsé. Louis se griffe la clavicule parfois, quand il parle, c’est magnifique et éprouvant à regarder.

Quand le thé est terminé, Harry se lève, hésite, regarde autour de lui dans la cuisine.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Ton lave-vaisselle…

\- Il est juste devant toi…

Harry ne comprend pas, hésite, puis se rend compte que Louis pointe l’évier du doigt et il rougit. Ça fait rire Louis.

\- Pose la juste, je ferais la vaisselle après.

\- T’es sur ?

\- Ouais.

Il se lève aussi, pose sa tasse à côté. Ils n’ont pas vraiment discuté, pas du message, pas de pourquoi Harry est là et quand Louis lui prend la main en se levant il se sent bête, il a envie de lui et envie de reculer, de dire, pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Louis l’entraine vers le canapé, ils s’assoient côte à côte. Il a un drôle de regard, Harry le trouve énigmatique, c’est comme s’il était mat et qu’il empêchait la lumière d’aller voir ce qui se trame à l’intérieur. Ils ne se tiennent plus les mains, Louis s’étire, l’observe. Mais à quoi tu penses bordel à quoi tu penses.

Et puis :

\- Ton pull.

\- Oui ?

Louis regarde son pull, comme s’il cherchait une tache puis sa bouche forme un « o » silencieux et il a l’air beaucoup moins énigmatique, d’un coup.

\- Tu l’as déjà vu, c’est ça ?

\- Je l’ai déjà porté pour dormir.

\- Tu veux que je l’enlève ?

\- C’est pas, t’as pas besoin de l’enlever. Ça me fait bizarre, c’est tout. Je n’arrête pas d’y pense depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Je vais l’enlever. C’est pour ça que t’es aussi étrange depuis que t’es arrivé ?

\- Etrange ?

\- T’as l’air…

Il fait passer le pull par-dessus sa tête.

\- Triste.

Ah. Et là, j’ai l’air triste, quand tu te désapes devant moi ? Harry fixe son torse, ça fait rire Louis, il se détourne pour récupérer un tee-shirt mais Harry pose la main sur sa peau nue. Sur sa taille. Pas pour faire avancer les choses, parce qu’il n’arrive pas à s’en empêcher. Te toucher, c’est instinctif. Mais que tu reviens à moi avec ce regard amusé ça me fait mal. Ne joue pas avec moi, je finis toujours perdant. Les jetons en piles immenses devant moi mais perdant quand même.

\- Tu veux que je mette un tee-shirt ?

Sa propre voix est rauque, elle lui semble ridicule.

\- Non… Non, je ne préfère pas.

Viens, rapproche-toi. Viens contre moi, laisse-moi te toucher. Louis s’approche, grimpe sur lui, Harry a ses mains, de chaque côté de sa taille à ne plus voir son visage, plus rien que son torse et sa peau à saisir ou effleurer et tout à la fois, cette envie de pleurer. Redressant la tête, ils se regardent.

On pourrait s’embrasser mais j’embrasse pas.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille dans ta chambre ?

Louis perd son sourire charmeur, il reste saisi puis éclate de rire. Tends les bras, désigne la pièce autour de lui.

\- Mais tu crois qu’on est ou, là ?

\- Heu… Dans ton salon ?

\- Tu connais le principe d’un studio ?

Harry le repousse légèrement, Louis redescend de ses cuisses, se marre sur le canapé. Ramasse un tee-shirt par terre, l’enfile.

\- Gosse de riche, va.

\- Pardon.

\- Mais ne t’excuse pas… C’est craquant.

Harry secoue la tête, non, ce n’est pas craquant, c’est pathétique, c’est gênant, c’est moi qui n’ai jamais eu à me confronter à une certaine réalité et qui me crois fort et sombre et plein de choses alors que je vis dans un cocon et que le fait d’être né nulle part dans le noir ne suffit pas à justifier ça.

\- Comment ça se fait, que tu aies son pull ?

\- Il l’a oublié chez moi et il m’a dit de le garder.

\- Tu couches avec lui ?

Louis laisse sa tête pencher sur le côté, regarde Harry comme ça, les mains jointes sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes remontées contre lui.

\- Non. C’est mon ami, pas plus. Les hommes, ce n’est pas vraiment… Sauf, toi.

\- D’accord.

A un client il ne pourrait jamais dire ça. A Simon, à Victor, aux quelques autres qu’il a croisés durant les derniers six mois, il sourirait et il n’aurait pas besoin de se forcer, quand le but est différent le chemin dans la tête n’est pas le même mais là… Là, il murmure :

\- Je suis désolé, Je n’ai pas tellement envie de faire l’amour.

Sa phrase heurte dans l’air celle de Louis, celle qui demande, pourquoi tu as l’air si triste et elle meurt sur ses lèvres quand il entend ça, Louis, il ne demande plus et il prend Harry dans ses bras. Il le serre, le laisse nicher son visage dans son cou, lui caresse les cheveux.

Je me sens différent, je me sens entièrement là, comme si j’avais pu foutre toute ma volonté dans tes bras.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai invité. Et je n’aurais pas dû te laisser le croire. Je suis désolé.

 


	9. All the King's Horses - Karmina

Harry s’est endormi la tête sur l’oreiller de Louis, roulé en boule sur son canapé. Louis est appuyé contre, assis sur le tapis. Le ciel est d’un bleu épais et opaque, nuit, lumière et pollution.

Et puis il neige. Blanc sur bleu sombre, à peine puis si fort que Louis redresse la tête de ses cours étalés par terre, regarde par la fenêtre et ne voit plus rien que de la vitre mouillée, les bâtiments derrière disparus. Il se penche sur Harry, serre son épaule.

\- Hey… Hey, réveille-toi.

Harry frisonne, ouvre les yeux. Un moment il regarde Louis sans parvenir à se rappeler, ou il est et pourquoi. Il se redresse.

\- Je me suis endormi… J’ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une heure. Il neige.

Harry cherche le rapport entre les deux phrases mais Louis s’est levé alors il fait de même, le rejoint devant la fenêtre qu’il est en train d’ouvrir. Le vent glacé qui s’engouffre dans l’appartement lui fait croiser les bras sur son torse et il regarde à l’extérieur, frissonnant.

\- Comme tous les jours…

Et puis :

\- Juste… Plus fort.

\- Mais c’est beau.

Harry ne trouve pas ça beau, plutôt terrifiant. Un début de film catastrophe, de neige qui ne s’arrête pas, de températures qui tuent, gens enfermés chez eux sans rien à manger. Et puis il fait froid, à la fenêtre. Mais Louis s’en fiche, les mains posées sur le rebord glacé, il l’air d’aspirer la neige, de l’attirer. Ça, c’est beau à regarder.

\- Tu n’as pas froid ?

\- Si. Mais j’aime bien.

Harry n’aime pas. Ni avoir froid, ni voir les épaules de Louis trembler alors il passe ses bras autour, l’enlace fort, regarde la neige, je te protège. Ça le soulage de serrer quelqu’un contre lui, serrer suffisamment fort pour avoir l’impression sur son corps à l’intérieur va tenir en place, que rien ne va lâcher.

Alors ils s’enlacent face à la fenêtre ouverte, le vent pile sur eux, des flocons sur leurs cils et leurs lèvres. Louis inspire très fort, il tremble un peu. Puis il recule d’un coup, fait trébucher Harry, ferme la fenêtre et se retourne, passe ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrasse.

Lui passe tout l’air glacé du dehors par ses lèvres comme une drogue.

Ils s’embrassent un moment, tournent un peu dans la pièce, le dos d’Harry contre la fenêtre fermée et il grogne, tout est glacial jusqu’à que tu le rendes brulant, d’un seul coup comme un interrupteur. Louis se presse contre lui, les mains sur sa taille, les doigts dans les passants de la ceinture, agrippés là un instant puis se glissant sur sa peau, sous son pull, dans son dos. Harry se tend, se détache de lui et reste un moment, front contre front, à respirer, à frissonner.

\- Ça te donne souvent chaud comme ça, le froid ?

Ça fait rire Louis, nicher son visage contre le pull d’Harry, se sentir minuscule, murmurer :

\- J’sais pas. Je me sens bizarre, avec toi.

\- Bizarre comment ?

\- Comme si j’étais… Un peu comme si j’étais une fille, je crois. Si j’étais une fille, je me sentirais comme ça avec un garçon. Mais en même temps non. Comme si j’étais les deux à la fois.

\- Comme quelqu’un en train de découvrir le monde hors du schéma hétéro pas intéressant ou t’es sensé être un mec viril et prendre toutes les initiatives et être fort et protecteur et je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Ouais. Genre. Et puis t’es immense. Je n’avais jamais embrassé quelqu’un de plus grand que moi.

Ça donne envie de te faire ployer en arrière, de te faire t’abandonner. Ça donne envie de trucs auxquels je ne connais rien et c’est ça qui fait le plus peur. Ils se serrent encore, j’ai peur de ne plus savoir comment être moi-même, j’ai peur de ne l’être jamais et avec toi je voudrais.

\- On sort ?

\- Pour ? Profiter de la neige ?

\- Non. Manger une pizza.

\- Il n’est pas un peu…

Harry regarde sa montre et ne finit pas sa phrase. Non, il n’est pas tôt, il est dix-neuf heures, il a dormi un long moment sur le canapé de Louis. Il se rappelle, Louis s’est levé pour aller lui chercher un verre d’eau, parce qu’il parlait et qu’il était triste et les gens semblent toujours faire ça, vous donner un verre d’eau, la première chose qu’ils font quand ça ne va pas.

Un câlin, ça serait mieux.

\- Ouais. Si tu veux.

\- Je veux. J’ai faim et j’ai la flemme de t’impressionner avec ma cuisine.

\- Tu cuisines bien ?

\- Justement, non.

\- Moi si.

Ils attachent les lacets de leur chaussures, Louis enroule une écharpe autour de son cou et des oreilles.

\- Tu m’inviteras à diner chez toi ?

\- Je viendrais te faire la cuisine, plutôt.

Parce que je n’invite pas les gens chez moi.

Coups de pieds dans les parois de l’ascenseur, coups de coudes, regards en coin. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi et j’aime bien ça. Dans la rue, Louis passe son bras sous celui d’Harry, regarde en l’air en marchant. Les flocons tombent sur son visage, dans sa bouche et sur ses cils. Harry le regarde et la route, le trottoir et Louis. Regards croisés, bras serrés, langue tendue pour attraper des flocons mais ils n’osent pas s’embrasser encore, pas au milieu de la route, pas maintenant, comme ça, gratuitement.

\- C’est loin, ta pizzeria ?

-  Pas trop.

\- Et c’est bon ?

\- Domino’s Pizza, c’est chaud et c’est pas cher, c’est déjà bien.

\- Domino’s ? Mais c’est dégueulasse !

\- Je suis sûr que tu n’y as jamais mangé.

Harry a envie de se mordre la langue, de toutes les remarques qu’il fait et qu’une seconde trop tard il trouve condescendantes, idiotes… Des remarques de gosses de riche mais ça n’a pas l’air d’agacer Louis, pas le moins du monde.

\- Une fois, en rentrant de soirée. Bourré et dégouté par la vie et même pas assez bourré ou dégouté pour passer à côté du fait que c’était degueulasse. Surtout à moitié refroidi.

\- Bah écoute…

Louis hausse les épaules, l’air de s’en foutre ou faisant bien semblant. Il neige encore plus fort, le crâne de Louis est couvert de neige et à la première encoignure d’immeuble, Harry le tire à l’abri. Passe la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si on la ramène, elle va être congelée avant qu’on arrive.

\- On la mangera là-bas.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas que je t’invite dans une vraie pizzeria, plutôt ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux m’inviter ?

Parce que j’ai envie de te faire plaisir, parce que j’ai envie que tu te sentes redevable, parce que j’aime bien l’idée de tendre ma carte bleue et de dire que c’est pour moi, pour plein de raisons sans doute mauvaises que je ne m’explique pas mais qui me conviennent.

Mais il ne peut pas répondre ça à Louis. Il hausse les épaules, comme si les mots étaient venus sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse, inattendus.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai jamais invité personne au restaurant mais… ça me semblait… Bien.

\- Ça veut dire que je fais la fille ?

Harry fronce les sourcils. Ce n’est pas le premier commentaire stupide et étroit d’esprit que Louis fait mais après plusieurs secondes de silence, il ajoute, en correction :

\- Je n’ai jamais été invité au restaurant, moi.

\- Une première pour tous les deux, alors ?

Ça fait marrer Louis, la façon dont Harry a tourné son truc, l’a fait accepter. Si tu commences déjà à me manipuler… Il acquiesce, Harry sort son téléphone pour trouver ou diner, Louis le tient par la taille, bloque ses mouvements.

\- Attends. Embrasse-moi, avant.

Ils s’embrassent, un instant, une minute, trop longtemps dans l’air glacé, flocons dans le cou, sur les mains. Ils s’embrassent, ils ne sentent pas le froid.

-

Louis observe Harry, la façon qu’il a de se mouvoir dans l’espace encombré de la trattoria Don Alphonso, sa grâce de danseur. Il en rajoute, pirouette pour se retourner, pas pour se faire voir, par pur plaisir du corps. Il a l’air bien, dans son élément. Louis, moins. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Je ne suis pas un macho de service, je n’ai pas que des potes fan de foot qui boivent des bières, je ne sors pas qu’avec des filles super féminines qui se font inviter au resto, je ne sais pas, j’ai pas l’impression d’être un HétéroDeBase© alors pourquoi est-ce que c’est bizarre comme ça ?

Ça me plait, ça m’excite, pourquoi ça me met mal à l’aise aussi ?

Et si je n’aime pas ça ? Si j’essaye juste pour avoir l’air cool et ouvert d’esprit, si je ne me pose ces questions que parce que c’est à la mode, tout le monde se les posent, si finalement je déteste, si tout ça me dégoute, je fais quoi ?

Il récupère un morceau de pain dans la corbeille et commence à l’émietter. Il regarde Harry parler, lire le menu en faisant des commentaires, est-ce que tu as vu qu’ils avaient une pizza à la vodka, à la vodka sérieusement ? Je n’arrive même pas à savoir si t’es beau. Si je te trouve beau. T’as une bouche vraiment immense… Et pourtant quand tu m’embrasses c’est comme si j’en voulais systématiquement plus. Je n’avais jamais regardé ça avant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n’y avais jamais pensé avant de rencontrer Liam, avant qu’il ne me parle tellement de toi que je puisse le ressentir.

Ça fait une quinzaine de secondes qu’ils se fixent, que Louis est tellement concentré qu’il ne s’en rend pas compte. Harry tend la main pour prendre la sienne, Louis sans réfléchir lui tend le morceau de pain qu’il tient. Ça brise la tension, ils se mettent à rire.

\- Pardon, j’étais… Complètement ailleurs.

\- J’ai vu ça. Ça va ?

Louis hausse les épaules. La main d’Harry est toujours là, il pose la sienne, dessine dans sa paume avec le bout de ses doigts. Il ressent une envie diffuse, ténue, de se tenir dans ses bras, d’être aimé un moment, quelque chose sans lien avec la réalité, qu’on le serre et qu’on le réchauffe. Comme si dans ce corps il y avait la possibilité d’une transfiguration et, j’ai envie de toi mais j’ai peur de me rendre compte d’une réalité évidente, que le sexe peu importe avec qui c’est toujours du sexe c’est toujours la même chose et je serais déçu.

J’en veux plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai décidé que tu avais tellement plus à offrir que les autres.

\- Ça va… Et je n’ai pas envie d’une pizza à la vodka. Je vais prendre… Sauce Barbecue.

Un serveur très classe vient prendre leur commande, une barbecue, une quatre saisons et deux verres de vin blanc et Harry n’a pas sorti un nom compliqué ou donné l’année, il a juste dit « Heu… Du… Chardonnay ? » en regardant Louis, l’air de penser « Du vin blanc, frais, c’est tout ce que je demande ». Ils ne se sont pas lâchés la main et Louis repense à la remarque d’Harry, on est à NYC, au Texas ça serait différent.

\- C’est vraiment difficile, dans la vie de tous les jours, d’être gay ?

\- Oula, whoa. Difficile ?

\- Pardon, je ne veux pas… ça t’embête ? ça m’intrigue un peu.

\- Je ne représente pas la communauté gay, hein.

\- Je sais, pardon.

Mais il n’est pas fâché. Ça le fait sourire, il referme ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis. Je me sens étrange moi aussi, corps léger tête lourde, envie d’être à nouveau sur ton canapé, tes genoux comme oreiller, les bras autour de ta taille.

\- Qu’est ce que tu entends par difficile ?

\- On t’emmerde dans la rue ?

\- Ce n’est pas marqué sur mon visage. J’ai déjà eu des remarques quand je marchais dans la rue avec des mecs. Ça… fait super mal. Quand tu ne fais rien de mal, quand tu marches en tenant la main de quelqu’un et qu’un inconnu prend le temps de te dire qu’il pense que c’est sale, ce que tu fais, ce que tu es, ça fait un mal inimaginable. Mais comparé aux gens que se font tuer et tabasser, hein…

Ils en parlent un peu, de la politique, du shooting d’Orlando, de ce genre de choses.

\- Et tu as fait ton coming-out à tes parents ?

\- Mon coming-out ? Out of what ? Je n’ai jamais fait semblant d’être autre chose, donc… Je n’ai pas fait de coming-out.

C’est comme si un monde entier s’ouvrait devant les yeux d’Harry et quelque part ça l’exaspère de devoir éduquer quelqu’un sur un sujet aussi immense, il n’a jamais eu à faire ça avec ses amis. Mais Louis ne fait aucune remarque stupide, il est seulement curieux, il a envie de comprendre. Ils sont déjà bien avancés sur leurs pizzas quand Louis demande :

\- Je peux te poser des questions sur Liam ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de… Plomber l’ambiance, ou…

Plomber, non, refroidir, peut être un peu, mais ce n’est pas comme si on était occupés à se faire du pied sous la table non plus, ça fait vingt minutes que je te fais un discours militant sur l’invisibilisation des personnes LGBTQA+ dans la société, on peut passer à mon-ex-qui-est-aussi-ton-pote.

\- C’est bon. Qu’est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Louis hausse les épaules, un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Tout ? Tu veux gouter ma pizza ?

\- Je ne mange pas de viande.

\- Pardon.

Louis repose ses couverts, mal à l’aise. Liam lui a dit tant de choses d’Harry, des choses qui ne collent ni ensembles, ni à la personne qu’il a sous les yeux. Il s’en veut d’y avoir cru et il y croit toujours, il a l’impression de trahir un ami et il a envie de s’en faire un autre. Il cherche ses mots, il voudrait ne pas avoir de questions à poser, que l’histoire se déroule d’elle-même devant lui.

\- Il était amoureux de toi.

Ce n’est pas une question mais Harry hoche la tête. Il va falloir qu’il raconte depuis le début et il se demande ce qu’il doit cacher, il se demande ce que Louis sait déjà. Ce qu’il peut comprendre, ce qui le fera fuir, ce que lui-même à envie de dire, ce qu’il a besoin de raconter à quelqu’un.

\- Ouais.

Sa voix est rauque. Non, il n’était pas amoureux de moi. L’amour c’est pas un truc aussi moche. Il était obsédé par moi, c’est différent.

\- Et toi tu…

\- Ouais.

Ça a l’air de le rendre si triste, Louis veut reprendre toutes ses questions mais Harry commence à raconter. A mots hésitants d’abord, noyés d’alcool, entrecoupés de raclements d’assiettes et de bouchées de croute de pizza.

\- Mais pas longtemps. Parce qu’il m’a brisé le cœur tout de suite. Même s’il t’a dit l’inverse. C’était les deux, je crois. C’était juste lui d’abord. Lui parce que c’est un sale… Parce qu’il… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et moi, c’était pour me venger.

Louis n’a rien à répondre à ça. Il se sent à part, ailleurs, loin de leur histoire d’amour déchirée, qui a l’air de les avoir blessés si fort, l’un comme l’autre.

\- J’aime bien me raconter que dès le début j’ai voulu lui faire mal, que ce n’était pas une vengeance mais de la méchanceté pure de ma part, pour faire comme si j’avais pas eu mal.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?

C’est là. Ça pourrait s’expliquer en quelques mots simples si les mots l’étaient. Simples. S’ils n’impliquaient rien, lettres jetées en l’air. S’ils ne pouvaient pas faire s’aligner toutes les étoiles d’une haine intériorisé, de souffrances éparpillées dans le passé, si d’une phrase on ne pouvait pas poignarder quelqu’un. Le rendre fou.

Faire de son cœur une plaie béante.

Avant de répondre, il demande une part de Cheesecake Triple Fudge Chocolate en guise de dessert. Pour se donner du cœur au ventre.

\- Ça risque de te choquer. Sauf s’il te l’a dit et là, c’est moi que ça risque de choquer.

\- Il ne m’a rien dit de… Enfin il m’a dit des trucs mais il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal, alors…

Harry a la bouche pleine de chocolat et ça n’a même pas encore l’air de le réconforter. Louis recule, se demande pourquoi il veut tant savoir, s’il y a autre chose que de la curiosité qui l’a poussé jusqu’ici et ça lui fait mal de ne pas parvenir à répondre.

\- Pardon d’avoir parlé de ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ou…

\- Ce n’est pas ça.

Calme-toi sur le gâteau, tu vas faire une overdose de sucre.

\- Je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir comment tu vas réagir. Et j’ai peur que tu réagisses mal.

\- Je ne réagirais pas mal.

\- Tu n’en sais rien.

\- Au moins extérieurement. Je ne vais ni rire, ni avoir l’air choqué ni rien. Je ne vais pas être dégouté par toi.

\- Et si tu l’es ?

\- Je ne le serais pas.

\- Et si tu l’es et que tu préfères ne plus me voir ? Alors que j’ai tellement envie d’être dans ton lit dans tes bras, là ?

C’est trop brusque, trop honnête, ça fait peur à Louis quelqu’un d’honnête comme ça, quelqu’un avec son cœur en bandoulière, si t’as eu si mal tu l’as peut-être cherché, qu’est-ce que tu foutais à découvert ? On ne blesse que ceux qui se laissent approcher, erreur de débutant.

\- T’as envie d’être dans les bras de quelqu’un qui te trouverait dégoutant s’il savait la vérité ?

Ça vise déjà trop juste, un instant ils se détestent, une minute, cinq, le temps de finir, payer, sortir, sans se parler sans se comprendre sans supporter l’autre sa réalité ses incapacités et tout ce qu’il a de différent. Le temps d’être à nouveau sous la neige, d’allumer une cigarette, de la partager, de souffler l’air blanc et la tension avec, de se reprendre le bras, de murmurer, ça va ? oui, ça va. Toi ? ça va. Et de se sourire à nouveau.

Louis écrase le mégot contre un mur, demande :

\- Tu veux aller chez moi, alors ? Etre dans mon lit, et tout ça ?

\- J’aimerais bien.

Ils ne s’embrassent pas avant d’y être. Ils parlent de rien, ils se regardent, ils attendent la cuisine, le salon, enlever leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures, mettre leurs mains glacées contre la peau de l’autre, sur sa taille ou dans son cou. S’embrasser encore.

Harry appelle chez lui, préviens qu’il ne rentrera pas ce soir, qu’il ira directement en cours demain. Il n’y a personne d’autre à prévenir que la baby-sitter et il reste un petit temps à parler à Gemma, en regardant du coin de l’œil Louis en train de faire le lit, puis de défaire son jean et il a envie de le tirer à lui mais pas avec Gemma dans son oreille, avec n’importe qui d’autre ça n’aurait pas d’importance mais pas elle.

Il raccroche, Louis sort de la salle de bains, en caleçon et t-shirt.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ou…

\- Pas trop. T’as une brosse à dents à me prêter ?

\- La rouge. Tu veux un pyjama aussi ?

\- Ça va.

Il hésite en sortant de la salle de bains. Louis est allongé sous la couette, rabattue de son côté. Il tapote le matelas, un sourcil levé. Ça fait très… mauvais porno. Même pas porno. Juste qu’aurait un pédophile de cinquante ans à moustache.

Attends voir. Victor a souvent ce geste.

Mais Louis rit, Louis secoue la tête et dit « Viens » et un moment après ils s’enlacent et c’est comme être le plus petit puzzle du monde. Ton bras contre mon dos ton genou entre mes cuisses ta cheville contre mon mollet mon menton sur ton épaule. Ton ventre contre mon ventre et le souvenir d’avant, quand je me sentais vide, quand je me sentais seul.

Harry soupire un long moment, plusieurs longues respirations parce qu’il ne faut pas que je mette à pleurer tellement je me sens bien. Louis lui caresse les cheveux et il commence à raconter :

\- C’était à une fête, l’année dernière…

 

 


	10. Hurricane - Thirty seconds to Mars

\- C’était à une fête, l’année dernière. Qu’il a fait ce truc mais je devrais peut-être remonter plus en arrière pour te raconter et je n’en ai jamais parlé, je ne l’ai jamais raconté à personne et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’avais honte un peu mais tu vois j’aurais pu le raconter comme un truc drôle, j’aurais pu l’ajouter à ma légende j’ai toujours été doué pour faire ça mais je ne l’ai pas fait. J’aurais pu le raconter au moins à Julia, c’est ma meilleure amie mais je n’aurais pas pu lui dire de le répéter à personne et c’est le genre de truc, si tu l’affirme haut et fort tu peux en tirer du positif mais si tu laisses les gens l’apprendre par le bouche à oreille c’est la merde. Note que Liam aurait pu le raconter mais je savais qu’il ne le ferait pas. Et d’ailleurs même à toi à qui il a l’air d’avoir parlé tellement de tout ça, il ne t’a pas raconté.

Ils se desserrent au fur et à mesure des mots, se tiennent toujours mais Louis laisse Harry respirer. Lui caresse les cheveux, l’autre bras replié sous la tête, celle d’Harry contre son torse, sa clavicule. Blotti, en sécurité dans le noir.

\- Je me demande bien ce dont il a pu te parler s’il est passé sur ça, mais bon.

Il y a des silences interrogatifs entre les phrases mais Louis ne les remplit pas. Ce n’est pas d’une discussion dont Harry a besoin, c’est de raconter, de parler sans s’arrêter et ça sort de lui par vagues tristes, des mots embourbés et parfois brulants.

\- Enfin bref, il… était amoureux de moi. Depuis super longtemps et ça me mettait mal à l’aise parce qu’il essayait rien, il ne faisait que me regarder avec des yeux de cocker… Je ne sais pas, ça a dû m’attendrir à un moment ou, je sais pas trop mais j’ai commencé à aller un peu vers lui et…

Non. Non, ce n’était pas ça, tu mens. Tu as eu envie de faire mal à quelqu’un, de détruire quelqu’un à cause de cette phrase dans ce film et tu as choisi le mec fou amoureux de toi le plus proche, parce que ça te semblait simple.

Harry avale sa salive, mal à l’aise. Il a envie de retenir Louis par la manche, de se donner le beau rôle pour le fait rester mais il ne veut pas mentir, il veut que la vérité soit tolérable, que Louis la comprenne, le comprenne lui alors il tempère :

\- Ou peut-être qu’il m’agaçait à me regarder comme ça et que j’ai eu envie de jouer avec lui.

Louis a un petit rire, Harry tire sur son tee-shirt, remonte la main jusqu’à son cou, son menton.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. C’est juste que, c’est à peu près comme ça que Liam présente la situation, en effet.

\- Hmm. Bref, peu importe. On a commencé à se tourner autour et à cette fête, on se retrouve tous les deux dans la cuisine et… Il est même pas bourré, parce que j’aurais pu l’excuser de penser des choses comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir les retenir, mais il était sobre, il était sérieux et…

Harry se détache de Louis, se redresse, grogne. Il fait trop chaud dans la pièce ou seulement dans sa tête, il repousse la couette.

\- Tu n’as pas envie d’une cigarette ?

\- Pas vraiment mais si tu en veux une, je t’accompagne.

\- Désolé. Tu vas te marrer quand tu vas savoir, tu vas me dire « tout ça pour ça », je fais des histoires mais c’est compliqué, c’est comme si c’était bloqué en moi et j’ai envie de le sortir mais j’ai peur sans savoir de quoi, tu vois ?

Louis voit mais ne répond pas. Il récupère son briquet dans la cuisine, ils s’accoudent ensemble à la fenêtre, Harry encore en t-shirt, Louis dans un pull, un autre que celui de Liam. Les bras autour de la taille d’Harry, la tête contre son épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai autant envie de te câliner, j’aime pas tellement ça d’habitude. Harry frisonne en tirant sur sa cigarette, puis la coince entre les lèvres de Louis pour parler.

\- Il était sobre, il était sérieux et il m’a dit… Il m’a dit que j’étais beau, qu’il avait envie de moi, et puis après il a dit qu’il me donnerait deux cents dollars pour que je lui taille une pipe. Voilà.

Louis ne tire pas sur la cigarette.

Harry tourne la tête pour le regarder, attendant une réaction.

Louis tire sur la cigarette.

Louis dit :

\- C’est beaucoup, deux cents dollars.

\- C’est rien deux cents dollars. C’est que dalle. Ne me dis pas que tu me sucerais pour deux cents dollars.

\- Non.

\- Tu vois.

Louis lui rend la cigarette, s’accoude à la fenêtre et regarde la ville en bas, le blanc des trottoirs, abribus, voitures couvertes de neige. Semble réfléchir, vaguement, comme s’il regardait le ruban de ses pensées se dérouler dans sa tête.

\- Je le ferais, mais pas pour deux cents dollars. Pas contre de l’argent. Par curiosité, par envie… Par pur plaisir, je le ferais. Pas ce soir mais…

\- Woah.

Harry recule. Il tremble de froid mais un long moment il ne bouge pas, ne ferme pas la fenêtre. Il ne fait que regarder, Louis en pull et caleçon accoudé à la fenêtre, Louis les cheveux en arrière qui vient de dire des mots très simples et très sensuels, des mots directs qui le frappent, dans le cœur et derrière les genoux, des mots qui rendent faible et un peu stupide.

Puis il écrase la cigarette, va jusqu’à la cuisine jeter le mégot, reviens, referme la fenêtre, entraine Louis jusqu’au lit. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire, c’est l’une des plus belles choses que l’on m’ai dite. Pas le sens mais la manière, et même, le sens aussi, que l’on éprouve un désir pour moi, qui soit de donner pas de prendre, qui ne semble rien attendre en retour, c’est beau et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas follement envie de toi maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai envie que d’embrasser tes mains, tes bras, d’embrasser ta nuque et de te serrer contre moi.

Ils se tiennent la main, assis sur le lit. Se regardent sans se parler jusqu’à qu’Harry demande :

\- Tu ne me demandes pas si je l’ai fait ?

\- Tu l’as fait ?

\- Ouais.

Et puis ;

\- C’était quasiment la première fois que je touchais une autre personne.

Il y a d’autres questions mais elles ne sont que factuelles. A ouais, la première fois ? Et ça t’as plus ? Et après, vous avez continués à vous voir ? Louis ne demande pas, qu’est ce que tu ressentais, est-ce que c’était de la honte, est-ce que c’était de la colère ? Est-ce que quand tu te mets à détester une personne comme ça, ce n’est pas une forme d’amour étrange et douloureux, une attirance malsaine pour ce qu’elle te fait ressentir ?

\- J’avais oublié que t’étais plus jeune que moi.

Ils sont à nouveau allongés, Louis appuyé sur les oreillers empilés les uns contres les autres, Harry dans ses bras, jambes mêlées, les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-trois.

\- Ça ne fait que quatre ans de différence….

\- Je sais. J’y pense, c’est tout.

Les doigts de Louis dans ses cheveux, caresses sur son crâne, sa nuque. C’est comme si on grattait quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui, que l’on l’atteignait bien plus profondément que prévu. Son sac est posé là-bas, sur la chaise de la cuisine. Son portable au fond, presque déchargé. Des messages non-lus, surement. Simon. Victor. Gemma, un iMessage envoyé depuis son ordinateur.

Il y en a eux d’autres que Simon et Victor. Après Liam, quand il a été foutu, quand il en est devenu fou et qu’Harry a considéré qu’il s’était suffisamment vengé, que sa vie était suffisamment gâchée, il y en a eu d’autre. Pour l’argent facile qu’il verse de loin en loin dans les boites WWF des aéroports, pluie de gros billets verts. Pour le plaisir, homologué malsain par d’autres que lui, de vendre son corps et ce que ce corps peut faire. Par besoin de se faire du mal, là où l’on sait s’attendre. Les addictions et déprivations, Harry en a connu plein, depuis l’enfance. Toutes imposées à lui-même, pour cette raison immense et imprécise, de se supporter.

Je sais même plus pourquoi j’ai commencé ça mais je n’arrive pas à arrêter.

Comme quand je ne mangeais plus rien et que je ne pouvais pas recommencer.

Redressant la tête, il regarde Louis au-dessus de lui. Pour toi je pourrais arrêter, mais il faudrait que tu me le demandes, il faudrait que tu le désires. Il faudrait que tu le veuilles pour mon bien, pas par jalousie. Mais je prendrais le premier qui viendra, je prendrais n’importe quoi.

\- Lou ?

Il fronce le nez, souris vaguement.

\- Je n’aime pas trop ce surnom… Mes sœurs m’appellent comme ça mais je ne suis pas très fan.

 - Pardon.

\- Ce n’est pas grave.

Ce n’est pas que ça fait bébé, c’est que c’est trop intime, même si on l’est à cet instant. On l’est déjà beaucoup, un peu trop un peu trop vite. Je veux bien te garder dans mes bras parce que tu en as besoin mais je préfère que tu t’éloignes quand ça ira mieux, que tu ne t’agrippes pas trop, je préfère que tu gardes tes distances parce que pour l’instant, j’ai pas confiance et je ne sais pas ce que je pense.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Ce regard comme celui d’une personne tombée au fond du terrier du lapin blanc, comme un tourbillon dans un verre d’eau. Corps tièdes, monde immobile et silencieux. Trop de possibilités, sauf celle de s’enfuir. Cet œil là me regarde et voit tout de moi.

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

-

Le lendemain ils partagent des tartines, assis face à face à la table de la cuisine. Harry accompagne Louis à pieds jusqu’à NYU, prend le métro pour rejoindre Columbia. Il se sent vide, il sent le poids de son portable au fond de son sac. Il fume deux cigarettes entre le métro et sa salle de cours, ça lui donne mal au cœur, la tête tellement légère qu’elle ne tient plus et sortant de la petite queue d’étudiants en train de se former devant la salle, il traverse la cour jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

Ce n’est pas comme celle de son lycée, lits entourés de rideaux, atmosphère d’hôpital chaleureux. Les vieux murs de pierre qui composent quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de la fac sont décorés d’affiches à propos de la prise de drogue et des MST. Il n’y a pas de lit ou se reposer, pas de bocal rempli de chocolat à la menthe sur le bureau d’une psy-infirmière-conseillère-d’éducation-bienveillante.

Personne à qui parler tout de suite, comme ça, personne à qui vider cette poche sur son cœur, cet endroit qui le brûle. Il faudrait des répondeurs téléphoniques, des océans face auxquels se tenir, des moments, personnes, endroits, ou et à qui parler sans discontinuer, dire ce qui nous encombre. Trouver les mots et les prononcer, à haute voix, les crier s’ils ne veulent pas sortir, déjà sentir la douleur moindre.

Exercice de style. Si ça ne vous terrifie pas trop, faites-le maintenant. Ce qui vous encombre, ce qui vous fait mal, peur, pèse à vos pieds comme s’ils étaient enroulés de cordages, sur le point de vous faire trébucher.

Harry regarde les étudiants assis sur les chaises. Deux personnes qui semblent s’être battues, une autre recroquevillées sur elles même, une dernière sur son smartphone, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Attendre là avec eux, pour faire quoi, dire quoi ? Il ressort, peut être que je devrais déclarer un break de Noël. Vous avez essayé de joindre votre toy-boy préféré mais il est très occupé à faire du ski à Aspen, autour de lac Tahoe ou même à Courchevel, grâce à tout l’argent que vous avez gentiment dépensé pour vous offrir ses services. Il reviendra en janvier, en pleine forme, bronzé et obéissant.

Peut-être que je devrais vraiment me barrer, au ski ou définitivement.

De l’autre côté de la cour, sa professeure est arrivée, les derniers élèves de son cours sont en train de rentrer. Il cherche son portable au fond de son sac, marche vers le hall d’entrée. Il reste quelques centièmes de batterie. Il ignore les nombreuses notifications, les messages, cherche dans ses contacts et appelle la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être, le comprendre un peu, même en ne sachant de lui que des choses distordues, la seule personne qui lui vient à l’esprit, qui lui protégerait de lui-même un moment.

\- Simon ?

Il a décroché presque aussitôt et Harry peut imaginer avant qu’il n’ai dit un mot, le plaisir et la peur mêlée, de voir ce nom aimé, de ce demander ce qu’il lui veut.

\- Hm, Harry ?

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Heu, non. Non, ça va. Tu, tu as eu mon message ?

Il ne l’avait jamais appelé avant, n’avait jamais entendu sa voix de cette façon-là. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de lui parler, il n’avait fait que l’écouter, raconter sa vie comme on parle à un psy, sans attendre de solutions, à peine une réponse.

\- Heu, je, non. Enfin, si, surement mais je n’ai pas regardé.

Il ne faut pas qu’il fasse ça, qu’il utilise Simon comme un ami. C’est un client, très certainement amoureux, ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a plus envie de lui faire du mal.

Silence de chaque côté de la ligne. Simon ne sait pas pourquoi il appelle, Harry non plus. Pour contrer le silence, pour trouver une échappatoire. J’avais tellement mal au cœur, je me sentais tellement con, tellement triste, je crois que je me serais fait mal, je crois que je serais devenu fou pour quelques minutes si j’étais resté dans le cours normal de la vie, à aller en cours et être seul avec moi-même.

\- Tu… C’était pour qu’on se voit ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix est engourdie, sa gorge serrée. Je voudrais que tu comprennes, que tu prennes les rennes, que tu ne sois pas timide comme tu l’es toujours, à me laisser me débrouiller avec ces trucs d’adultes. La majorité, cette excuse qu’on utilise pour ne plus se soucier du mal que les autres se font. Tu ne vas pas t’interroger si c’est bon pour moi d’être là, à te piquer te fric, tu te dis que je suis grand, je peux décider pour moi-même prendre soin de moi-même.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Non.

Et puis, coupant le « Ah. Demain ? » de Simon, il ajoute :

\- Tout de suite. Juste se voir. C’est possible ?

\- …Juste se… Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Ouais. Je veux bien.

\- C’est sur Wall Street, je t’envoie l’adresse. Dans une heure… ?

\- D’accord.

Harry raccroche. Le temps de glisser son portable dans la poche de son manteau, il regrette. Ce n’est pas ça qu’il aurait dû faire. Aller chercher Gemma à l’école, l’emmener déjeuner, c’est ça qu’il aurait fallu. S’occuper de sa petite sœur pendant deux heures, ne pas raconter, occulter sa détresse en prenant soin de quelqu’un d’autre. C’est ça qu’il faut faire, tout garder pour soi, trouver des échappatoires.

Et ne jamais dire aux gens que l’on les aime, surtout quand c’est un sentiment comme ça, brutal et incongru, qui arrive de nulle part. Quand on ne les connait pas, quelle réalité ça a ? Il avait détesté la façon dont Liam lui avait dit, avant le premier baiser, avant la soirée. Bafouillé dans un moment d’oubli. Tu m’aimes, tu ne me connais même pas. Il avait pensé ça de Liam alors qu’ils avaient été dans la même classe pendant plusieurs années. Il avait dit la même chose à Louis en l’ayant rencontré une dizaine de jours avant.

Simon lui envoie l’adresse, il s’allume une clope sur le trajet, la jette dès la première taffe. Non. Tu fumes trop, tu as déjà mal à la tête, arrête. Il arrive vite à Wall Street, se laisse se perdre entre les buildings pour sacrifier le trop plein de temps. Ecoute Britney Spears sans casque, se réjouit des regards désapprobateurs de certains marcheurs. Quand je me sens mal je me comporte mal.

Je suis assez riche et assez beau pour pouvoir tout me permettre.

Et puis les vingt dernières minutes, il les passe dans le hall de l’immeuble de Simon, avachi sur l’un des canapés, à jouer sur son portable. Je suis tout ce que je déteste, il pense. Un gosse de riche désagréable, tout ce que je ne veux pas être. J’ai envie de m’enfuir, d’avoir le sweat-shirt que je porte quand je viens te voir, d’être ce rôle pour de vrai, ce gosse un peu paumé et sans argent, sans beaucoup de chances et de possibilités d’avenir. Je veux être cette personne capable de s’en sortir par elle-même, je veux être qui j’aurais pu être s’il n’y avait pas eu mes parents et leur besoin de sauver le monde, un gosse à la fois.

Simon arrive, il passe devant Harry sans le voir, sors et Harry l’observe, à travers les parois de verre, sortir, lui envoyer un sms.

« Je suis sorti.  Tu arrives bientôt ? »

« Je suis à l’intérieur, tu viens de passer devant moi sans me voir. »

Simon fait volte-face, observe l’intérieur les yeux plissés, ne semble toujours pas voir Harry avant qu’il ne passe les portes battantes et se retrouve face à lui. Il ne dit rien à ce moment-là, il sourit à peine, timide, l’observe en détails. Effleure sa main, dit tout bas :

\- J’ai dit que je déjeunais avec mon neveu… Tu es très beau, habillé comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas un peu vieux, pour être ton neveu ?

\- J’ai un grand frère, ses enfants ont quasiment ton âge…

\- D’accord.

Les mains au fond des poches de sa veste, reculant pour ne pas que Simon l’approche trop, le prenne dans ses bras, il se demande quel âge il peut avoir. Il ne lui a jamais demandé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger ?

\- Peu importe. Pas une pizza. Et, je ne mange pas de viande.

\- Ça me va. Viens, je sais où je t’emmène.

Ils se mettent en route. Au passage piéton, Simon caresse le col de son manteau. Il est intimidé mais heureux, un livre ouvert. Son sourire qui tremble un peu dans les coins, ses yeux immenses, sa façon de regarder tout Harry, de l’envelopper sans oser croiser trop souvent son regard.

\- Tu es… Très élégant. Je ne t’avais jamais vu habillé comme ça.

\- C’est réciproque.

Ça le fait rougir. Il est en costume, il a l’air jeune, brillant, il est beaucoup moins terne qu’il ne peut l’être, effacé sous les draps, à toujours se blottir, parler à mi-voix. Il a un éclat qu’il n’a pas d’habitude, auréolé par son job, ses fringues, ce début d’assurance qu’il prend à emmener Harry quelque part, à diriger même sans son argent derrière.

Le restaurant ou l’emmène Simon est une cantine juive de quartier, un restaurant végétarien à mi-chemin entre le familial et l’hipster-bio. Très joli, décor tout en bois et hauts tabourets de bar. Nish-Nush, ça s’appelle.

\- Ce n’est pas très chic, mais… C’est très bon.

Victor l’aurait surement invité dans un restaurant haut de gamme, chez Delmonico’s ou Cipriani. Ils auraient bu du vin blanc français, très sec, avec des noix de St Jacques à peine grillées et une sauce au citron vert. Et il n’aurait rien pu dire, il n’aurait pu que jouer un rôle, être tour à tour tentateur, émerveillé, irrespectueux et timide. Victor n’est pas un ami, c’est un sale type pervers et pourri et quand Simon s’assoit en face de lui, avec ce regard compréhensif et qu’il demande ce qui ne va pas, qu’il touche son bras sur la table en bois ciré avec ce regard que Louis n’avait pas, ce sourire que lui n’avait pas,

Harry déballe tout en vrac.

\- Je suis amoureux d’un garçon que je connais à peine, fou amoureux et je lui ai dit et… J’ai l’impression que mon cœur est brisé, maintenant.

Il dit ça et au fond du regard de Simon, ou peut être venant du fond mais arrivant si vite à l’avant en vagues qui frappent les parois, il voit cette souffrance, celle qu’il voulait infliger.

Mais ça ne lui apporte aucun plaisir.


	11. Survivor - 2WEI

 

 

\- Tu es sûr que tu es amoureux ? Parce que ce que tu décris, ça ressemble plus à…

\- Une obsession ?

\- Non, pas une obsession. Je ne sais pas comment on dit. Une espèce de passion basée sur rien qui s’effondre forcément.

Ils boivent du café. Ils ont parlé tout le repas, Harry a parlé, a raconté Louis et tout ce qu’il ressentait, tout ce qui s’était passé. Il s’est enroulé dans luxe de détails, une circonvolution de chaque sensation, de ce que ça fait de le regarder, de lui parler, de le toucher. Du désir qui est plus que charnel, plus que sensuel, je n’ai même pas envie de faire l’amour avec lui. J’ai envie de sa peau, j’ai envie de son odeur et de son sexe mais d’une façon que je ne connais pas. Qui n’existe pas.

Harry fait fondre des morceaux de sucre dans son café. Il les tient à la surface, regarde le liquide monter, le sucre se dissoudre, laisser ses doigts poisseux. Trois fois. Simon boit son café sans rien, amer, brulant.

\- Donc tu penses que ça va s’effondrer.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que tu m’en racontes ressemble à…

\- T’es jaloux ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis jaloux.

Il prend ça trop bien, Simon, même s’il élude. Il a le visage impassible qu’il a toujours après l’amour, le masque peint à même sa peau sentimentale.

\- Je dis ça parce que je n’ai pas envie que tu aies de la peine.

Ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry n’écoute plus trop. Il voudrait partir, s’enfuir loin de tout ça, s’il savait comment. De Simon, de Louis, de l’existence entière. De ce cœur tourneboulé qui prend des décisions à la place de la tête, qui me fait croire qu’il sait ou il va mais qui n’en a aucune idée, les mains écorchées de les avoir utilisées pour tâtonner le monde.

\- Tu devrais t’en foutre, que j’ai de la peine.

Ça fait sourire Simon. Cette réaction, ce désespoir enfantin, adolescent, cette envie qu’Harry a que personne ne l’aime parce que tout semble plus simple, alors, les choses font moins mal, si personne ne m’aime si personne n’en a rien à foutre de moi, je n’aurais pas peur de blesser je n’aurais pas d’attentes je n’aurais pas d’attaches. Simon l’a déjà eue cette boule au ventre, ce sentiment. Cette envie que le monde vous oublie.

Il l’a eue tellement de fois qu’elle a laissé une empreinte. Il a moins peur quand il se sent seul, comme protégé dans sa solitude. Si je sais que tu vas me faire mal, si je t’ouvre la porte et te dis où frapper, si je n’en attends pas moins de toi… Je ne le ressentirais pas vraiment.

Simon laisse passer, regarder Harry tremper un quatrième sucre dans son café.

\- Tu aimes le café ?

\- J’aime l’idée. Pas le gout.

Il voulait parler, il voulait avoir quelqu’un à qui raconter qui ne serait ni ses parents, ni Julie. Quelqu’un qui ne lui dirait pas de fuir la douleur. Et Simon ne lui dit pas ça. Il ne lui dit pas grand-chose, le met en garde mais pas longtemps. Il pose des questions sur Louis, avec une curiosité lancinante, comme on se brûle le bout des doigts, pour la sensation, l’électricité.

\- Qu’est ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

\- Rien. Je ne vais rien faire, je vais laisser faire et voir ce qu’il se passe.

Simon se lève pour payer, Harry abandonne son café tiède sur la table. Ils retournent jusqu’au bureau de Simon sans trop se parler, tête basse l’un comme l’autre, puis hésite devant les portes vitrées.

\- Tu veux qu’on se voie dans la semaine… ? Tu vas être en vacances ce week-end, non ?

\- Mmh. Je ne reste pas à New-York.

\- Ah oui ?

\- On va au ski.

Ça ne colle pas au tableau, à celui qu’il a dressé à Simon, vaguement, au cours des mois passés. Ni ça ni ses fringues et comme Simon ne dit rien, il hausse les épaules.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment…

Besoin de ton argent. Mais il ne parvient pas à le dire, il hausse les épaules et Simon comprend, peut être pas tout, pas le pourquoi du comment mais l’idée générale.

\- D’accord. Alors…

\- Vendredi soir ? Chez toi, vingt heures ?

\- J’aimerais bien. Au, heu, tarif habituel… ?

Ouais. Pas pour boire un thé en discutant de ma vie amoureuse. N’abuse pas.

\- Oui.

\- D’accord.

Ils se séparent avec des gestes maladroits, à vouloir s’embrasser ou s’enlacer mais tout parait étrange. Harry ne veut pas rentrer, ne veut pas parler. Ne veut aller nulle part.

Il ne retourne pas en cours. Il se dit que ce n’est pas une idée géniale, qu’il ne peut pas faire ça, se mettre à rater des cours pour des riens sentimentaux. Il n’a jamais fait ça, il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Ses parents lui ont inculqués pourtant, que la santé mentale n’était pas différente de la physique, que si on ne va pas en cours avec une bronchite on peut autant s’absenter pour un chagrin d’amour. Mais quand même. Ne jamais se sentir légitime, c’est son mode de fonctionnement.

Il traine, fais les boutiques, s’achète une pellicule pour son polaroid et s’empêche d’en acheter un à Louis, se martèle que le traiter comme Victor le traite serait l’idée la plus stupide du monde. A seize heures il va chercher Gemma à l’école, il passe la soirée avec elle à ne rien faire, rien faire du tout allongé sous le dais fleuri de son baldaquin pendant qu’elle fait ses devoirs puis lui lit une histoire, une version ancienne et particulièrement gore du petit chaperon rouge que sa mère lui a ramené sous le manteau de France.

Son téléphone refuse de sonner. Louis. Louis, putain, fais pas le connard comme tous les autres mecs de l’univers, fais pas celui qui ne rappelle pas, même si on pas fait l’amour vraiment, c’est trop nul de faire ça. Fais pas ça.

Pour autant il n’envoie rien. Gemma se couche contre lui, soulève son bras.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non.

 - Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J’suis amoureux.

Tu ne devrais pas comprendre ce que ça peut avoir de triste. C’est nul que tu comprennes, Gemini. Mais tu ne demandes rien, tu hoches la tête et t’as tellement de calme et d’âme en toi, tellement de profondeur dans le regard, on dirait les gamines qui meurent de leucémies dans les films et ça me fait peur.

Harry passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur et c’est comme un signal.

\- Tu me fais une tresse ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je vais chercher ma brosse.

Ils s’assoient en tailleur sur le couvre-lit, l’un derrière l’autre. Ça chasse ses idées noires, de coiffer sa petite sœur. De brosser cent fois ses longs cheveux, de les tresser. De lui parler sans la regarder, en tirant précautionneusement sur ses mèches blondes.

\- T’es contente d’aller au ski ?

\- Je suis contente de prendre l’avion ! Maman a pris des billets d’Air France pour qu’on puisse dormir parce que les sièges de Delta ils penchent pas assez.

Une autre chose que Gemma adore, à part les guerres, c’est les avions. Les bateaux. Et les trains. Pas exactement voyager dans le sens large de découvrir le monde mais les moyens de locomotion qui vont avec. Elle a beau prendre l’avion une dizaine de fois par ans, c’est toujours la grande aventure pour elle.

\- Et toi ? T’es triste de partir de New-York ou t’es content ?

\- J’aime bien aller à Valdisèwe.

\- Val d’Isère.

\- Peu importe. J’aime bien. Et à Paris. J’aime bien faire Noël au ski.

Il a repoussé sa question, elle a vu mais ne dit rien. Ouais, je suis content. De mettre deux semaines d’absence et de glace sur mes sentiments, ça m’arrange plutôt pas mal. Ça va me faire laisser des messages débiles bourrés le soir du 31 à Paris, je paris, mais c’est la vie que j’ai choisi.

Louis ne rappelle pas, lui non plus. Il se demande si Louis y pense, s’il attend vaguement un appel en pensant à autre chose ou si c’est délibéré. S’il n’a plus envie de le revoir ou s’il ne sait pas.

Il pense à son corps, il rêve de lui, pas tout à fait endormi ni tout à fait éveillé, dans la tiédeur de ses draps, mains serrées en poing il imagine son corps, chaleur odeur et douceur, tout ce qu’il pourrait lui faire, le toucher le respirer lui murmurer…

Puis il jette son portable contre le mur et le vendredi, se rend chez Simon sans la moindre motivation.

Ils font l’amour plus durement que d’habitude. Comme par erreur, leurs corps en désaccords se heurtent sans rythme. Ils se disputent pour une raison idiote, Harry a envie de partir, de lui jeter son argent à la figure, de l’humilier mais Simon le prend dans ses bras et ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

Quand il reçoit son argent ce soir-là, il se promet d’acheter un cadeau de ce montant exact à Simon pour Noël, de se faire pardonner et avant de partir, il l’embrasse longtemps, lentement, dans l’entrée de son appartement. Pardon, je suis nul, comme personne et même comme employé, comme pute ou ce que tu veux, comme quoi que ce soit je suis nul. Je te reviendrais je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu as besoin de moi ou l’inverse mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Il part pour l’aéroport le lendemain matin.

Il craque et envoie un message nul à Louis pour lui dire qu’il part au ski. Ils discutent par sms le temps de passer la douane, d’embarquer dans l’avion. Ils se souhaitent de bonnes vacances, Louis laisse entendre qu’ils parleront à son retour.

Ils parlent encore sur Facebook, par messages ou par like de photos Instagram, des petites étincelles de communications qui frustrent Harry, qui l’exaspèrent, qui le font trop réfléchir.

 Il fait envoyer une énorme boite de chocolat Godiva à Simon par coursier le soir de Noël, il déteste de ne pas oser faire la même chose à Louis. Il écrit un mail érotique et naïf en réponse à celui de Simon, il révise ses cours devant la cheminée, fais des batailles de boule de neige avec ses parents, une randonnée en raquette. Ils échangent des cadeaux fabriqués à la main, boivent du vin chaud. Il prétexte un rhume le dernier jour de ski, laisse Gemma et ses parents partir en randonnée chien de traineau et se branle de façon dramatique, le visage enfoui dans le tapis de fourrure de sa chambre, complètement nu, en pensant à un acteur porno sosie d’Ezra Miller dont il vient de regarder quelques scènes.

Le 1er janvier, quelques minutes après minuit, bourré au champagne jus d’orange, il appelle Louis, perché sur le toit de la maison des amis de ses parents ou ils passent la soirée.

Louis décroche. Il y a plein de bruit autour de lui, des voix et de la musique.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Et puis rien. Le bruit du vide, le bruit d’attente entre les océans, de transport de données d’un bout à l’autre de la terre. Harry gratte la terre et la mousse, entre les tuiles. Il ne sent pas le froid. Il écoute encore un instant le silence, la respiration de Louis puis il murmure :

\- Bonne année.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures, ici.

\- D’accord.

Puis il y a moins de bruit, du côté de Louis. Comme s’il s’était isolé pour lui parler.

\- Bonne année aussi, Harry.

\- Tu me manques.

L’alcool fait comme un courant électrique, comme un liquide chaud qu’il pourrait sentir, faire des vagues, lécher les bords de son estomac. Mal au cœur, envie de retenir ses mots mais besoin de les vomir.

\- Tu me manques trop mais moi je crois pas que je te manque du tout.

\- T’es bourré ?

\- Je dirais pareil si j’étais sobre.

Il voit la vague dans son ventre, il la sent remonter jusqu’à sa gorge et redescendre. L’air est froid, une légère odeur de poudre flotte dans l’air, des minuscules feux d’artifice lancés au bas de la maison dix minutes plus tôt.

\- D’accord.

Et Louis avec sa voix apaisante et vide à la fois, sa voix si lointaine et son corps avec. Qui ne dit rien, qui attend qu’Harry s’enfonce dans ses mots dans sa peur, qui attend à cinq heures de là.

\- Bonne année.

Louis ne lui répond pas qu’il l’a déjà dit. Louis appuie son dos contre le mur de la salle de bains ou il s’est réfugié pour téléphone, il ferme les yeux et pense qu’il a désespérément envie d’une cigarette. A cause d’Harry, ça, à cause des moments où il a fumé avec lui et ou il l’a pris dans ses bras après, l’un lié à l’autre.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J’sais pas. Pourquoi ça irait ?

Louis se glisse glisser jusqu’à s’asseoir par terre, on tape à la porte et il donne un coup de pied dedans pour dire pas maintenant, foutez moi la paix. Harry s’est levé, lentement sur son toit, debout à regarder le vide, un bon mètre plus loin. Il marche à pas mesurés, cherchant son équilibre sur les tuiles ancienne. Il marche comme il parle, à coups et secousses, cherchant son sens.

\- Je te plais ? T’as envie de… J’sais pas…Tu veux… Moi ? Parce que si tu ne veux pas mais je t’en supplie, j’t’en supplie dis le. Dis-le-moi que tu ne veux pas. Et je disparaitrais mais, comme ça, je partirais tout de suite et je te soulerais plus si tu me dis… Si tu me dis que tu veux plus me voir, que ça tu n’intéresses pas ou alors, juste, juste « pote » ou je sais pas. Dis-le. Parle.

Louis ne l’interrompt pas, Harry arrive sur le bord du toit, regarde loin en bas, peut-être six mètres, deux étages, peut être plus. Regarde la cour pavée et l’absence de solution à son problème existentiel.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Tu m’as dit de parler si je ne voulais plus te voir.

\- Et ?

\- Et je reste silencieux, non ?

Harry se laisse tomber. Sur les fesses, pas dans le vide. Il se rassoit pour calmer sa nausée, ses paumes en sueur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? Tu m’emmerdes. Va boire de l’eau, rappelle quand t’es sobre.

On tape encore à la porte, Louis raccroche et lâche son téléphone, donne un nouveau coup de pied dans la porte et se relève en hurlant :

\- Mais j’arrive, J’ARRIVE !

Harry va boire de l’eau. Se passer la tête sous le robinet et il rappelle une heure après, prudemment, ayant envoyé un message avant pour demander s’il pouvait. Calmé, non plus sur le toit mais allongé dans le lit d’une des chambres d’amis, en caleçon, chaussettes et chemise de soirée, enroulé dans la couette, lumière éteinte. Pas tout à fait sur d’aller se coucher après mais calme, plus sobre, le champagne dilué. Louis répond sèchement, mais il répond.

\- Allo.

\- Hey… Ça va ?

\- Hmm.

\- Tu veux heu, qu’on se voit, quand je rentre ?

\- J’aimerais bien.

Ils ne savent pas quoi dire de plus, Louis coince son téléphone contre épaule, occupé à préparer le réveillon et à surveiller sa farandole de demies-sœurs qui se disputent et foutent le boxon dans la cuisine. Il se détourne du plan de travail, s’essuie les mains dans un torchon. Occupe son corps pour déconcentrer son esprit.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Je peux prendre un avion dès demain.

Arrête de faire ça, arrête d’être excessif, ça me fait flipper pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tu es sensé rentrer quand ?

\- Dans trois jours.

\- Alors rentre dans trois jours.

\- Mais j’ai envie de te voir…

\- Sois moi flippant.

Il voudrait raccrocher encore, sentencieux. Fizzy gueule que la pâte des biscuits qu’ils sont en train de faire colle trop, Daisy renverse la moitié du tube de sucre en paillette dans le saladier, Lottie lui hurle dessus et Louis gueule pour couvrir le vacarme. Que ça s’arrête. Que ça s’arrête. Il se réfugie à nouveau dans la salle de bains, s’appuie contre le lavabo, souffle court de tout qui s’effondre sur lui, tout ce qui est lourd et qui l’entoure et cherche à l’écraser.

\- Dans trois jours. Jeudi ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que…

\- Alors jeudi soir chez moi. Vingt heures. D’accord ?

Harry balbutie d’accord, Louis raccroche. De chaque côté de l’océan, ils baissent la tête, soupire un moment, mentalement épuisés. Puis la redresse, dents serrées, près à affronter un peu plus.

Soutenus l’un par l’autre,

Se ressemblant comme jamais auparavant.

Et quand ils s’endorment, ici et maintenant, là-bas des heures plus tard, c’est en pensant à l’autre, c’est en l’ayant décortiqué dans sa tête jusqu’à en enlever toute sa peur, que tout s’effondre ou soit bancal, c’est en n’ayant plus gardé que l’espoir.

 

 


	12. Hallelujah Junction - 1st movement by John Adams.

 

 

Louis est assis dans le noir. Il n’a pas quitté sa table de cuisine depuis des heures et n’a pas songé à allumer la lumière. Ses feuilles de cours sont éclairées par les lampadaires de la rue et la pollution lumineuse générale. Il révise depuis le début d’après-midi.

Harry est debout dans le noir du hall d’entrée. Il est trop en avance, il a peur de déranger. La minuterie s’est coupée mais il ne bouge pas, il attend qu’il soit une heure décente. Encore une quinzaine de minutes.

Louis ne comprend plus rien. Harry n’arrive que dans une bonne demi-heure, il n’y a rien à manger. Il devait faire des courses mais il est resté au chaud à réviser toute la journée. Il s’étire, se serre un verre d’eau, dans la pénombre. Envoie un message à Harry.

« Qu’est ce que tu as envie de manger ? »

« Pas grand-chose. »

Tu n’as jamais faim. Louis secoue la tête, ça le soule, tout le soule, ou peut être pas que ça le soule mais ça l’ennuie, le fatigue, il faut toujours tout surveiller, les protéger toutes, du monde et d’elles même. Ils enfilent ses vans, fourre les poings dans les poches de sa veste en jean et dans l’ascenseur, appuie sont front la paroi froide, les yeux fermés.

Dans le hall, il manque d’ignorer l’inconnu assis dans l’ombre au bas des marches de l’escalier, mais la lumière se rallume et ils restent tous les deux figés.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hmm… J’étais en avance ?

\- Et t’attendais quoi ? D’être à l’heure ?

Harry hoche la tête, Louis a envie de frapper la sienne contre les murs. Il lui jette ses clefs, Harry les rate et elles tombent entre ses pieds.

\- Va m’attendre là-haut.

\- Mais…

Mais Louis sort, pour ne pas exploser d’une colère incompréhensible qui l’empêche de réfléchir. Il se déteste de lui avoir jeté ses clefs comme ça avant même d’atteindre la rue. Il se déteste d’être désagréable, d’être paumé, il se déteste de rejeter Harry parce que c’est un garçon. A une fille, il n’en aurait pas voulu d’être collante, de demander son attention, d’être excessive. Avec une fille, il se serait comporté différemment.

Avec une fille, il ne se serait pas pris la tête face à la diversité de ses désirs.

\- Fais chier…

Il marche quand même jusqu’à la supérette la plus proche. L’esprit ailleurs, il achète n’importe quoi sans réfléchir, incapable de décider ce qui plairait à Harry qui n’aime rien et qui n’a jamais faim.

Harry qui est toujours dans le hall quand il revient quinze minutes plus tard et ça le blesse alors ça le fait crier :

\- Mais pourquoi t’es toujours là ?

\- Je ne vais pas chez les gens comme ça.

Il est debout, il n’a plus une voix hésitante de petite chose fragile. Il lui tend ses clefs, Louis s’approche, les récupère et lui donne un sac de course à la place. Ils grimpent dans l’ascenseur, se tiennent côte à côte sans se parler, leurs sacs de course de chaque côté, empêtrés dans leurs sentiments flottants et leur silences, incapable de laisser tomber, entêtés.

L’ascenseur est lent, poussif jusqu’au treizième étage. Harry compte les paliers, Louis le frôle, appuie son coude contre sa taille, grogne.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir lancé mes clefs.

Pas de réponse.

\- Et d’être…. Enervé, là. Ce n’est pas à cause de toi.

Rien.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

Que dalle. Louis finit par lui jeter un œil mais Harry a les larmes aux yeux alors il grogne et se referme, épaules en avant.

\- Chiale pas…

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvre, évitant à Harry d’avoir à répondre. Ils sortent. Louis ouvre la porte de chez lui, pose son sac sur la table, enlève ses vans d’un coup de pied. Quand il se retourne, Harry est toujours dans l’encadrement de la porte et ça l’énerve.

\- Tu peux pas entrer si je ne t’y invite pas formellement ? T’es quoi, un vampire ?

Mais Harry ne bouge pas. Il se penche pour poser le sac en plastique à l’intérieur de l’appartement puis il reste planté là, raide, le regard fixe, le visage fermé. Trop plein d’une colère sans destinatoire, qui le cloue là, l’empêche de bouger, de parler, de réfléchir. Bloqué par des pensées circulaires. Louis s’approche. On dirait sa petite sœur Daisy quand elle a vraiment les nerfs, quand sa rage est plus grande que son corps, qu’il n’y a plus la place pour rien d’autre, même pas parler ou bouger, pas la place pour la moindre solution.

Louis ramasse le sac, le pose sur la table. S’approche, touche le manteau d’Harry, son bras.

\- Hey.

Il tremble. De quoi tu trembles ? C’est de la rage ou de la peur ? tu t’empêches de pleurer à cause de moi ? Mes mains remontent, son manteau est glacé, son écharpe douce, ses joues rasées de près. Comment je me suis retrouvé si près de toi d’un coup, je l’ai pas vu venir. Ils se regardent, les yeux d’Harry troubles et opaques, tremblants et Louis ferme les siens, appuie son visage contre le col d’Harry et répète :

\- Hey.

En l’enlaçant. Un bruit plus qu’un mot. Comme ceux que l’on fait pour calmer les animaux, des sons répétitifs et intérieurs, jusqu’à qu’ils se calment. Jusqu’à être enlacé en retour.

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Chai pas.

La voix d’Harry est lourde de larmes, il renifle fort et regarde en l’air pour bloquer, pour pas pleurer pour de bon. Louis l’attire à l’intérieur, le fait asseoir, range ses courses. Passe les mains sur ses épaules dès qu’il est derrière lui, le touche sans cesse.

Je n’avais jamais vu un mec pleurer comme ça, je crois.

Une autre personne qui serait vraiment

Une autre.

Harry s’agrippe, à l’un de ses passages, bras autour de sa taille, le visage contre son ventre et son pull. Fort. Louis voudrait lui dire, je suis là, ça va, mais ça se bloque dans sa gorge et il lui caresse les cheveux sans parler, les tire entre ses doigts.

T’as tellement l’air d’avoir, comme besoin de moi mais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait peur ou si ça me plait. Cette façon que tu as, de me regarder de me toucher de me vouloir près de toi. Et j’ai beau me dire, moi ou un autre, tu as juste besoin qu’on t’entoure qu’on te couvre qu’on te regarde, moi ou un autre, j’ai beau me dire ça je n’y crois pas, quand tu dis mon prénom quand tu me donnes l’impression

Qu’il n’y a que moi au monde et que je vais te sauver.

\- - -

\- ça te déprime, d’avoir faim ?

Louis a cuisiné, les mains d’Harry sur ses hanches, son visage dans son cou. Sans trop se parler, seulement à se tenir et c’était comme ses petites sœurs quand elles le collent, comme avoir un chat dans les pattes, mais en mieux, un peu mieux. Puis il a servi une plâtrée de pates en sauce à Harry et il les a mangés comme s’il mourrait de faim.

Et à partir de là, il a recommencé à sourire.

\- Je n’avais pas particulièrement faim.

\- Ah bon.

Bah non. Ce n’est pas de la faim, c’est plus organique et psychologique à la fois que ça. C’est le besoin d’être rempli, d’avoir quelque chose de lourd et chaud à l’intérieur. Je ne sais pas, c’est peut-être jamais que ça, la faim.

\- Ça va mieux ?

- Ça n’allait pas mal.

Louis soupire, Harry l’attire et il a ce regard c’est quoi, tu veux m’embrasser c’est ça ? Tu veux te ramener chez moi, pas parler, ripailler et puis t’envoyer en l’air ? Ça va, tranquille ? Il détourne la tête, Harry embrasse ses cheveux, semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais ça reste bloqué dans sa gorge à cause du mouvement de Louis et met un moment à demander :

\- C’est quoi, que tu veux ?

\- Que je veux ?

\- T’as dit que tu voulais me voir mais je ne sais pas trop… Ce que ça voulait dire.

Louis occupe ses mains avec les assiettes, la vaisselle. Je ne sais pas non plus et j’aime pas, la façon qu’à le jeu d’être faussé. J’ai envie dans l’idée mais en vrai, je me sens plutôt de rester là sans bouger de ma place, d’attendre que ça se passe. Peut être que c’est comme quand on a faim mais qu’on n’est pas sûr, qu’il faut commencer à manger pour s’en rendre compte. Peut-être que c’est comme trainer les pieds pour aller à une activité quelconque et l’adorer une fois qu’on a commencée. Peut-être que j’ai peur, de ne pas aimer, de ne pas savoir faire, peur d’adorer aussi, d’avoir l’impression que toute ma vie va changer et s’effondrer juste en t’embrassant encore.

\- T’as envie de quoi, toi ? Et ne réponds pas « de toi » parce que…

C’est ce qu’Harry allait répondre, pas par romantisme mais parce que c’est ça, terre à terre, charnel. Il a envie de lui, de le toucher, de l’embrasser et d’autres trucs qu’il peut voir dans sa tête mais sur lesquels il ne préfère pas mettre de mot. Il se rapproche, entoure à nouveau Louis. J’ai envie de m’accrocher. D’éteindre la lumière, de sortir de là, de tout ces mots lancés autour de nous comme des barrières de flèches pour se défendre. J’ai envie de ne plus avoir mal au cœur.

\- De t’embrasser. Pour commencer.

Le visage caché dans le pull de Louis, contre son épaule mince et tendue.

Et la voix de Louis, blanche comme une lumière qui détruit les formes cachées dans l’ombre, qui bouscule les flots, sa voix limpide comme ses mots.

\- C’est drôle… J’aurais plus envie de… J’aurais plus envie de te tailler une pipe, que de t’embrasser. Là. C’est étrange, mais je crois que c’est parce que, tester des trucs, faire des expériences et tout ce genre de conneries, ça sonne mieux dans ma tête que d’être dans tes bras, de t’embrasser et de te câliner… Ça, ça me ferait plutôt peur, un peu.

\- Peur que ça te plaise ?

\- Ouais.

\- T’as plus peur d’aimer enlacer un homme que d’aimer coucher avec lui ?

\- Pas un homme. Toi.

Moi ? Quoi, moi, il y a quoi avec moi qui te fait dire ça, il y a quoi avec moi qui me différencie d’un homme ou d’un autre, qui te fait peur ? Ça le blesse, Harry, ça l’effraie aussi, Louis qui se retourne et qui le regarde comme si ses yeux étaient des hameçons, des lances comme des allumettes, qui se cassent sur le premier obstacle, rebondissent.

\- Donc se faire enculer c’est viril mais se câliner c’est trop gay ?

\- Mmh. Un truc du genre.

\- Je pensais que t’allais répondre « Pas question de me faire enculer ».

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ils se fixent un moment, cherchent à comprendre, à voir à travers l’autre. Honnêtes tous les deux mais persuadés que l’être ne l’est pas, ne peut pas l’être. Qu’ils sont prisonniers d’un jeu, que tout s’effondrera sur eux au moindre faux pas. Et puis s’embrassant brusquement, jetés l’un vers l’autre et dans le piège qu’ils tissent eux même, je tombe pour toi, vas-y.

Vas-y,

Blesse-moi,

Je ne me défendrais pas.

Lumières éteintes et Louis assis sur le bord de sa table, ployant en arrière, la nuque contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte tant l’espace est restreint, yeux grands ouverts, à regarder le ciel, les mains dans les cheveux d’Harry, lèvres entrouvertes et silencieuses.

La tête d’Harry, ses lèvres et ses mains et sa langue et ses doigts et son souffle et sa salive entre ses jambes.

Le cliquetis de sa ceinture, la sensation quand Harry tire et qu’elle frotte ses hanches en partant. Le son mat sur le sol, tous les bruits affaiblis et mis en lumières à la fois, dehors tout est opaque et silencieux, Louis fixe le ciel. Je ne veux rien voir, je veux ressentir, je veux entendre et comprendre sans voir.

C’est bon parce que différent

Comme si quelque chose bloquait tout ce qu’il a l’habitude de ressentir, de dire ou de faire. Les regards que l’on a, les mots qu’on dit pour exprimer ce qu’on ressent à avoir une bouche brulante là, Là, tout est effacé et il n’y a plus que la réalité des sensations comme si elles n’avaient jamais existées.

La réalité des sensations. Opaques, aux contours à suivre dans la paume des mains.

Encore encore encore plus fort griffe mes cuisses serre mon ventre encore

Encore fais moi encore ressentir

Ça

Griffe-moi agrippe moi de tes pieds ancrés dans le sol tiens moi retiens moi attache moi à cette réalité

Jusqu’à que ça me bouleverse que ça me fasse peur que je me rende compte que ce n’est pas ta bouche tes doigts tes mains ta langue c’est toi

C’est toi seulement toi qui me fais ressentir ça.

Quand Louis se redresse, attire le visage d’Harry contre son ventre, quand ils se serrent l’un contre l’autre, Louis passe les mains dans les cheveux d’Harry, les agrippe, ressent la sueur qui y perle. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il veut à tout prix dire quelque chose, même n’importe quoi, bordel c’était bon, merci beaucoup, n’importe quoi.

\- T’aurais quelque chose de sucré à boire, dis ?

Et ça, c’est tellement terre à terre, gênant, c’est idiot ça ne devrait pas être gênant, je suis désolé je suis désolé pardon mais sois pas désolé, Louis lui sort un jus de pomme en briquette du fond de son frigo, Louis rigole bêtement, gêné de réalité en le regardant boire, lui dit :

\- Tu fais ça… Comme un pro.

Et quand Harry le regarde, de son regard sans équivoque qui veut dire, tu ne crois pas si bien dire,

Louis est horrifié.

Il défait le canapé-lit, peu après. Harry prend une douche, viens s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir après une serviette autour de la taille, une autre autour des épaules comme s’il voulait se cacher. Les cheveux trempés en arrière, le visage recroquevillé dans la serviette, les yeux rouges et mouillés. Petit animal.

Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, il a dit tout à l’heure. Reste dormir alors, on parlera, a répondu Louis.

Mais avant ça ils s’embrassent, lentement sur le bord du canapé, Louis qui installe des oreillers et Harry qui le tire, appuie son visage contre son ventre et après, baisers humides et maladroits, serviettes que l’on laisse tomber sur le sol et tee-shirt que l’on retire comme on détache les pétales d’une fleur, par gestes doux et secs à la fois. Silence et bruits de baisers, pas de mots échangés.

Si ce n’est pas faire l’amour, il faudrait revoir la définition.

-

Ils s’endorment un peu, se réveillent aux premières heures du matin, s’embrassent encore, ressentent leurs corps, nu et blottis l’un contre l’autre, mêlés, jambes entortillées.

\- Je me sens tellement…

Moi je me sens tellement merveilleusement bien, tellement merveilleusement heureux et secoué à la fois alors j’espère que tu ne vas pas dire que tu te sens bizarre ou je ne sais quoi, je préfère encore que tu mentes. Mais Louis ne déçoit pas :

\- Tellement calme. Comme s’il n’y avait plus aucun bruit autour de moi. Plus aucun son en moi.

Harry bouge à peine, sa jambe entre les siennes, sa main contre ses hanches, de quoi le faire gémir, à peine.

\- Tu vois qu’il en reste, des sons.

Louis s’empêche de répondre « T’es con, putain » par habitude. Il n’a pas envie de suivre la moindre de ses habitudes, il veut se sentir vrai sans le vernis de convenances sociales qui l’empêche de respirer pleinement. Il pèche la main d’Harry d’entre ses cuisses, entremêle leurs doigts dans la pénombre.

\- Pas cette nuit. Mais une prochaine nuit, peut-être. Ou une journée, ou peu importe, un moment ou tu veux revenir ici. J’aurais envie de faire l’amour avec toi.

Tu ne sais pas combien de mecs m’ont déjà dit ça, qu’ils avaient envie de faire l’amour avec moi. A vrai dire, pas tant que ça, peut-être même seulement Simon. Victor ne le dit pas comme ça. Zayn non plus. Mais toi ça n’a rien à voir. Toi tu ne veux rien me prendre, rien me donner que je payerais plus tard.

Toi, tu veux partager quelque chose avec moi. Ou c’est la fatigue qui me fait penser des trucs aussi complexes pour rien.

Puis plus prosaïquement, Louis demande :

 - De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?


	13. Sit still look pretty - Daya

Ils prennent le petit déjeuner face à face à la table, sans se parler. Se regardent et ailleurs, ailleurs et à nouveau. Sourient. Le genre d'ambiance de pub Ricorée, sans les enfants blonds braillant dans les coins. Le genre de premier matin du monde, comme si une nuit d'amour l'avait lavé, comme si on se rencontrait à nouveau.

A croire que la discussion de la nuit n'a pas eue lieu. 

Elle est arrivée, pourtant. Mais pas comme Harry l'attendait, pas entourée d'une aura de drame et de honte. Il n'y a eu ni cris ni regards froids, ni curiosité malsaine, rien. Il n'y a eu que son explication longue, bordélique, échevelée, le regard de Louis tout du long, pas tout à fait tendre mais attentif, sa main contre celle d'Harry, caressant sa paume, son poignet, remontant jusqu'à son coude et recommençant. Et quand Harry a eu fini, quand il a eu délivré son dernier argument comme une conclusion un peu pitoyable, celui de l'argent donné à médecins sans frontière, Louis s'est illuminé de l'intérieur. Ouais, a dit Harry, je sais, Robin The Hooker, comme Robin Hood.

\- Robin the Hooker ? Robin des Bites, Harry.

Robin des Bites. Il y repense, à la table du petit déjeuner. Il rit, le visage dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Et ce sourire. Immense, pour un rien. Louis ne demande pas. Il sourit à son bol, lui aussi. Il repense à la nuit. Un moment après ils se blottissent, l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Ils voudraient rester là des heures, étirer le temps. Ne rien faire que se regarder sans se poser de question.

Ne rien faire que se regarder et que cela suffise, que cela apporte la réponse aux questions que l’on ne pose pas.

 

\- - - 

 

Zayn est avachi sur le canapé quand Harry entre. Malgré le faste de la chambre d'hôtel dans lequel son business est installé, il est parvenu à apporter avec lui une atmosphère lugubre et réjouissante en même temps, faite de canettes de bières vides artistiquement empilées et partiellement découpées, de fringues street-wear luxueuses trainant sur les fauteuils et de lumière dorée, tamisée par le papier d'Arménie qui brule ici et là.

Deux jeunes filles de l'âge d'Harry sont plantés devant le canapé, l'une à l'air bravache faisant face à Zayn, l'autre lui tenant le bras et regardant le vide, essayant de ne rien voir. Elle se tourne vers Harry quand il entre, le détaille sans parler. Elle n'aime pas être là. Il n’y a pas de danger, ce n'est pas un traquenard, voudrait lui dire Harry. Juste un trafiquant de drogue. Il reste hésitant au seuil de la pièce, Zayn lui fait signe, se redressant un peu.

\- Entre, entre, viens.

Il s'approche, Zayn fouille dans le bordel organisé sous sa table basse et finit par tendre un petit sachet aux filles, contre un billet plié. Elles partent vite, sans faire d'histoires. Quand la porte claque, Harry qui se tenait droit devant le canapé s'y laisse tomber aussi. Zayn replonge sous la table, sort une poche en tissu brodée et un minuscule grinder noir.

\- Ça te dit, un bédo ?

Ça lui dit toujours. C'est la marche à suivre. Ils fument avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Même si Zayn a trop de THC dans le sang pour qu'un joint supplémentaire ne lui fasse vraiment d’effet, il en a besoin. Mentalement, comme d'une excuse.

Ils se sont rencontrés dans cette chambre et ne se sont jamais vu ailleurs. C'était deux ans auparavant, Harry accompagnant un de ses potes de l'époque venant se fournir. Il est revenu seul, ensuite. Quand Julia voulait quelque chose mais que l'acheter elle-même la terrifiait, Harry y allait à sa place.

Et puis c'était arrivé par hasard. Dans les discussions morcelées d'une fois à une autre. Harry mentionnant Liam, Zayn le connaissant. Harry s'en plaignant, Zayn proposant de le black-lister. Harry racontant ses malheurs, Zayn lui proposant un client. Comme ça. Par hasard de l’existence, par connaissance du marché. Par désir.

Et Simon. Puis Victor. Des coups d'un soir, aussi, des Paul, Kevin, Ali, Charley, Nicolas. Des hommes, de la drogue, des billets de banque comme s'échappant d'un Monopoly. 

Zayn et son canapé, Zayn une bière deux bières une bouteille de vodka qui délie la langue, qui fait raconter le monde comme on l'aperçoit, depuis cette fenêtre-là, petit immigré devenant grand dealeur, gamin adopté retournant au trottoir. Un joint, deux joint, une ligne de coke qui délie la langue et celle de Zayn contre celle d'Harry, sans prévenir. Mains qui agrippent et qui tirent, ils font l'amour sur le canapé, très vite, maladroits, brouillons et la tête en bordel. Une heure de sommeil morcelé plus tard, Zayn est rhabillé, il fait signe de rien, Harry trouve un sachet de coke dans la poche de sa veste.

Zayn ne lui présente plus de nouveaux clients, il se débrouille. Zayn l'appelle et raccroche, ça veut dire viens, dès que tu peux viens. Ils fument, ils font l'amour, ils n'en parlent jamais. Parce que Zayn crève de honte, parce que ses désirs l’étouffent, au point qu'il a besoin de l'excuse d'un joint sans aucun effet sur lui pour accepter, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il aime. Parce que les caïds ne sont pas des modèles de tolérance, ou alors c’est sa religion, ou un traumatisme ou peu importe. Une punition contre sa liberté.

Ils se passent le joint, parlent lentement, Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé moelleux comme deux oisillons échappés de la nichée. Perdus.

\- T'as fermé la porte ?

Les clients frappent, donnent un code. Harry et quelques autres ont un pass. On ne sait jamais. Harry ne ferme pas la porte, Zayn l'enverrait revérifier de toute façon. C'est une phrase clef, un rituel. Zayn en a plein, des rituels comme ça, minuscules, des pas de danse au bord du précipice de sa conscience. " T'as fermé la porte ? " ça veut dire, va fermer la porte, reviens et embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi embrasse-moi embrasse-moi.

Harry se lève, glisse le panneau " Ne pas Déranger " sur la poignée extérieure et verrouille la porte. On les interrompt souvent, pendant, des coups discrets de clients ne connaissant par la marche à suivre ou ceux plus sourds de connaissances qui s'en foutent. Selon son état, Zayn braille à travers la cloison qu'il Ouvrira Quand Il Aura Fini de BAISER PUTAIN, ou se recroqueville sur lui-même complètement terrifié, se détache d'Harry et va se foutre sous la douche, glacée la douche, comme une punition, une autre, comme si sa honte ne suffisait pas il lui faut l’exprimer, lignes de coke ou jet d’eau glacé.

Zayn n'a pas bougé, le filtre du joint toujours coincé entre ses doigts, enfoncé dans le canapé comme s'il en faisait partie. Harry s'approche, grimpe sur lui, le regard grave, les gestes lents. Sublime.

T'as trop d'histoires d'amour en vrac, elles se mélangent et se brisent, les unes au contact des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je t'embrasse je ressens ça, cet infini de possibles, un champ de fleurs s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme de ton soleil.  Tu es une allégorie dans un corps de rêve, un ange de l’enfer, ma damnation dans ta bouche et derrière tes paupières.    
Je ne sais pas où je vais me perdre, à part dans ton corps, ou je vais me noyer à part dans ta salive.

Zayn veut tout. Ce qu’il ne peut avoir, n’ose demander. Toute cette haine à l’intérieur de lui, planquée dans la brume entretenue à renforts de joints, cachets, alcool, tout pour ne pas voir ne pas ressentir trop fort. Jusqu’à la crise de manque, je manque d’air, de sensations, je me sens disparaitre je suis en manque de toi viens, viens baise-moi blesse-moi prend moi dans tes bras viens.

Viens.

Et Harry vient et ce canapé croit en avoir vu d’autres mais on peut inventer la nuit, déchirer le voile du monde, par ton corps et mon corps et tout ce que l’on veut dire, comme si on écrivait le sens de l’existence sur le dos de l’autre, à l’intérieur de ses cuisses ou dans le creux de ses reins.

On peut se posséder se faire tellement mal lentement langoureusement juste à te tenir au creux de ma main à te regarder

A t’écouter parler me raconter

Les brûlures et le souvenir de la lumière avant qu’elle ne s’approche trop

Les zébrures les rainures mes ongles dans ton crâne on peut

Se faire tellement de bien.

Zayn s’endort toujours après, ou fait semblant. Il a besoin de disparaitre un moment, de déconnecter pour revenir, redevenir qui il a décidé d’être.

Ils font l’amour très tendrement, ce jour-là. Allongés l’un contre l’autre dans les draps épars du lit, à se caresser et se regarder dans la pénombre, entourés, en sécurité. Longtemps, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger et Zayn appuie son visage contre le torse d’Harry, se niche là pour respirer son odeur. T’es mon nid, t’es ma bouée de sauvetage dans mon océan intérieur.

Tu es celui que je tiens à distance mais que je ne laisserais pas partir,

Sous ta peau tu portes le poids de mon secret.

 

\---

 

\- Tu sors voir Louis ?

Gemma regarde ailleurs en parlant, l'air détaché. Seules ses mains tenues tordues l'une contre l'autre la trahissent.

Harry sort tout le temps voir Louis, ces temps-ci. Ils vont au cinéma ensemble, mangent des seaux de pop-corn au beurre fondu et s'en foutent dans les cheveux. Ils se baladent main dans la main dans les musées, se regardent plus l'un l'autre qu'ils n'admirent les œuvres d'art. C'est comme avoir faim et manger, se gaver de chocolat mais ne jamais être rassasié.

Et Harry regarde Gemma, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, plantée là depuis un moment. Gemma avec laquelle il n'a pas passé une soirée depuis des semaines, qu'il n'a pas emmené manger des gaufres depuis des lustres, qu'il a complètement oublié, abandonné parce qu'il est amoureux et qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.

\- Et bien...

Difficile de dire non quand son portable vibre sur le bord du lavabo, quand Louis l'attend déjà au café ou ils se rejoignent pour le gouter dès que Louis finit tôt.

\- Oui, mais...

Et Gemma qui ne dit rien. Qui a juste l'air triste et pire, résignée, à en briser le cœur de son frère.

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Gouter. Tu veux venir avec Louis et moi ?

\- J'le connais pas.

Si, il voudrait dire, tu le connais un peu. Je ne parle plus que de lui depuis des semaines, à toi et aux parents, à mes amis à l'univers je n'ai plus d'autre sujet de conversation que Louis. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, tu n'as jamais vu son visage mais tu le reconnaitrais dans la foule la plus immense, tu verrais son âme par ses yeux, peut-être.

\- Justement. Tu le rencontrerais.

\- J'sais pas.

Tu n'as pas envie de le rencontrer ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, de tout savoir sur la personne que j'aime ? Ou tu as peur, qu'est-ce que c'est, dit, peur d'être déçue ou peur comme tu as peur de tout ce que tu ne connais pas ? Harry s'assoie sur son lit, tapote sa cuisse et Gemma vient, grimpe là et passe les bras autour de son cou. Harry enfouit ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa petite sœur.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu le rencontres, mon amoureux. Parce que je vous aime tous les deux, j'ai envie que vous vous aimiez aussi, tu comprends ?

Elle hoche vaguement la tête. Oui je comprends, ce n’est pas ça. La tête contre le cœur de son frère, dans l'odeur et la chaleur réconfortante de son pull en cachemire, elle demande :

\- Tu m'aimeras quand même, si je l'aime pas ?

\- Je t'aimerais toujours, non ?

\- Si. Et tu ne seras pas fâché non plus ?

\- Non plus.

\- Et si lui il ne n’aime pas ?

\- Je le quitte.

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- Si, je te jure.

Le nœud dans le ventre de Gemma se défait au fur et à mesure que la discussion devient plus badine, qu'ils se moquent un peu l'un de l'autre. T’es toujours là, alors ? T’es toujours mon grand frère à moi ?

\- Quiconque j'aime, c'est toujours toi que je préfère.

Gemma accepte de venir. Harry prévient Louis, texte en enfilant son manteau et puis range son portable au fond de sa poche, tient la petite main de Gemma dans l'azscenseur, dans ses gants rayés, bonnet et écharpe assortis.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien que t'aime bien les garçons.

\- Ah oui ?

Il s'observe dans la glace, essaye de se regarder avec les yeux d'un autre. Gemma fait de même, tire sur son écharpe, range ses cheveux sous son bonnet.

\- Oui. Parce que je n'aimerais pas que t’aime une autre fille que moi, je crois.

\- Tu serais jalouse ?

\- Je serais plus jalouse.

Ils se fixent par le prisme du miroir. Les relations se ressemblent, on a beau établir une ligne infranchissable entre l'amour, l'amitié, les relations familiales... Les gestes sont différents, le reste semblable. Quand j'aime, je suis jaloux de tous ceux qui t'aiment, tes amis, tes amants et jusqu'à ta mère, quand j'aime il y a une petite partie de moi, violente et brulante, qui te veux tout à moi, qui me veut tout à toi, comme deux loups dans l'immensité d'un monde blanc, deux animaux jumeaux avec le cœur entre les dents.

Ils se tiennent la main dans la rue balayée par le vent, marchent sans parler, sans qu’Harry ne sorte de sa poche son téléphone qui vibre. Il a peur quelque part, il voudrait les voir se comprendre mais il ne sait pas si c’est possible, si quelqu’un d’autre que lui peut comprendre Gemma.

Louis n’a pas bougé de leur table habituelle, dans le café. Une petite table pour deux coincée dans un angle. Il a un drôle de sourire quand Harry entre, le sourire qu’il aurait si Harry lui avait annoncé qu’il se retrouvait obligé de garder sa petite sœur reloue. Sauf que ce n’est pas ça, c’est tout sauf ça.

\- Gemma, je te présente Louis, mon amoureux. Louis, ma petite sœur Gemma.

La petite tend la main, Louis la serre vaguement, lui adresse un de ces sourire condescendants qu’on les adultes parfois.

\- Salut, Gemma.

\- Salut.

Harry l’installe en face de Louis, tire une chaise pour lui entre eux deux. Louis a ses cours ouverts sur la table, il se gratte le menton en regardant en l’air. Gemma fixe ses gants sur ses genoux, puis se cache derrière le menu qu’Harry lui tend avant de se tourner vers Louis, de demander tout bas :

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien. La baby-sitter t’a fait faux bond ?

\- Non… Ma mère est là, mais… Gemma voulait une crêpe.

\- Et elle t’a fait les yeux doux jusqu’à que tu acceptes ?

\- Ça t’embête qu’elle soit là ?

\- Pourquoi, ça te fait plaisir à toi ?

Et s’il ne t’aime pas, je le quitterais. Tu parles. Harry se sent mal d’un coup, vraiment mal, il murmure oui, la gorge sèche, se tourne vers Gemma :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Gemini ? Je prends pareil que toi.

 Il commande deux crêpes Suzette et deux chocolat chaud à la serveuse, sans regarder Louis. J’ai envie de me barrer d’ici maintenant, je ne comprends pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, ce que tu ne vois pas.

Le dialogue ne passe pas. Tous les trois-là, empêtrés dans leur gêne. Louis qui demande à Gemma ce qu’elle fait à l’école, elle qui se mure dans son silence et ses réponses de trois syllabes. Harry désemparé, regardant l’un et l’autre et le vide, sans comprendre ce qui foire, ce qui ne colle pas entre eux. Tous leurs mots sonnent faux, le chocolat lui brûle la langue et la crêpe à l’orange se coince dans sa gorge. Gemma mange à petite bouchées silencieuses, Louis s’est replongé dans ses cours.

Ils repartent dès que leurs assiettes sont finies, avec l’impression que le gouter a duré des heures.

\- Je t’appelle.

Louis hoche la tête, replonge dans ses cours et Harry ne sait pas lequel des deux il a le plus blessé, juste à être là à ne pas savoir quoi dire, juste à les avoir fait se rencontrer comme s’il avait pu savoir que ça n’allait pas marcher.

 Gemma ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour.

Louis fait comme si de rien n’était par téléphone, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance et c’est comme un bug dans la matrice, quelque chose qui ne fait pas sens. Il n’y a aucune raison que ça se passe comme ça, aucune explication mais il se cache dans sa chambre, pioche dans la réserve de tout le bordel que Zayn lui donne et quand il a oublié ce qu’il ressentait, il ressort, il repart, tout seul,

Quelque part, peu importe,

Quelqu’un d’autre que Louis, que Gemma que ses parents que les gens qu’il aime.

Quelque part quelqu’un d’autre,

Loin de lui-même.

 

 


	14. Neptune - Sleeping at last

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Harry tire maladroitement sur la cigarette, les mains qui tremblent un peu. Il fait trop chaud dans la pièce, il y a trop d’odeurs, de parfums d’alcool et de sexe, l’odeur douce-amère du sexe, légèrement écœurante, une odeur de salive et de peau, le genre qui excite dans l’instant mais qui met Harry mal à l’aise quand c’est terminé.

Pas celle de Louis. Les quelques nuits qu’ils ont passé ensemble, nus à s’embrasser et se découvrir, l’odeur au matin lui plaisait. Elle était légère, acide et sucrée comme de la citronnade, elle donnait envie de plonger le visage entre ses cuisses ou plus haut, le nez sur son ventre, à respirer l’odeur de ses poils et de sa peau.

\- Tu t’es fait abusé quand t’étais gamin ?

Harry inspire mal, la fumée lui rentre dans la gorge et il tousse, le bras tendu vers Niall pour lui rendre. Puis titubant un peu, il ouvre la fenêtre. L’air glacé de la nuit de février le recouvre comme une douche froide, calme sa toux et il reste un moment à regarder, le vide et la ville et la nuit. Puis il se détourne, ramasse le peignoir de l’hôtel par terre et l’enfile.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Niall hausse les épaules et frissonnant, il se glisse sous la couette, son corps pâle et brillant se confondant avec le tissu satiné.

\- C’est un schéma classique.

\- C’est si important, de savoir pourquoi ?

Il termine la cigarette, l’écrase dans le cendrier et frisonne.

\- Tu ne veux pas fermer la fenêtre ?

\- Non.

Niall ne lui dit pas qu’il est chiant. Niall sourit faiblement, se terre un peu plus sous les draps et Harry se pose sur le bord du lit. Son esprit est trop nébuleux, trop plein d’alcool de cigarette de plaisir édulcoré pour se concentrer, pour répondre, pour comprendre même.

\- C’est important pour moi, de savoir pourquoi je fais ça. Si je n’avais pas une bonne raison… Même avec une bonne raison ça me fait mal au cœur, souvent. Parce que je sens que c’est une excuse.

Harry observe ce visage, ces yeux bleus pâles et ses cheveux trop blonds, décolorés. Joues pleines et dents de bébés. Il se redresse, referme la fenêtre et laissant tomber son peignoir, il se glisse nu contre Niall et le prend dans ses bras.

Ils se connaissent depuis le début. Le premier client que Zayn a proposé à Harry s’appelait Paul. On ne dit pas son nom de famille parce que tout le monde le connait. Paul.

Ce que Paul aime, ce sont les hommes jeunes, très beau, et les regarder s’ébattre autour de lui. Alors il organise des fêtes dans son penthouse gigantesque, là où Niall et Harry sont allongés à cet instant. Il invite d’autres hommes comme lui, des hommes riches, plus très jeune et avec de l’influence à partager : Producteur, mécène, directeur artistique en tous sens. En face, une horde de mannequins, acteurs, chanteurs ou auteurs en devenir, de petits mecs qui rêvent de percer, d’avoir leur part du gâteau, une tranche de la grosse pomme rien que pour eux.

Comme deux équipes qui se jaugent, deux équipes qui attendent de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Niall est acteur. Il a fait de la figuration dans une bonne trentaine de films, et jusqu’à il y a six mois, son plus gros rôle était dans un épisode de NCIS, ou il avait deux lignes à dire. Il a rencontré Paul le même jour qu’Harry, par quelqu’un de son agence d’intérim. Ils se sont retrouvés assis côte à côté sur un canapé, très mal à l’aise, à ne pas savoir ce qu’ils foutaient là mais à ne pas nécessairement avoir envie de l’avouer.

Et puis Niall est rentré dans le système. Celui de Paul, celui des minets en mal d’espoir ou de sensations fortes, celui en marge, où l’on ne sait plus pourquoi ou est là à faire ça, si c’est une sexualité stellaire ou déviante ou de la prostitution ou de l’échange de bons procédés ou rien de tout ça.

Harry est resté en marge.

Ils couchent ensemble de temps en temps, quand Paul regarde, quand ils sont pris dans cette spirale d’alcool, drogue, stupre, destruction, désir.

Paul, c’est cet homme qui sait que j’ai de l’argent et qui voit que je ne sais pas franchement quoi faire du sien. Paul, c’est ce que j’ai connu de plus proche de faire l’amour, juste pas avec lui.

Niall dort contre Harry. Quand ils ont marre de la soirée, quand ils se sentent écœurés ils se réfugient là, dans cette chambre d’amis anonyme, pour dormir l’un contre l’autre et discuter. Comme des amis, mais seulement ici. Ils ne se voient jamais en dehors, ils ne connaissent pas le nom de l’autre ou sont numéros. Ils ne sont presque jamais vu habillés.

Ils n’ont pas dû se voir plus de trois ou quatre fois, mais il y a des relations ou tout est évident.

\- Au début…

Harry s’est déjà dit toutes ses choses, pensées à demi-voisées dans son cerveau, explications entremêlées. Des excuses, lui aussi.

Harry explique à Niall pourquoi. Comment il s’est retrouvé là et pourquoi il continue. Les raisons premières et celles qui subsistent.

Il explique parce qu’il se dit qu’il faut qu’il en parle à Louis. Le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain, par exemple.

Quand ils se voient, tard le soir, après qu’Harry ai mis Gemma au lit. Il prend un taxi, traverse Manhattan plongé dans le noir, se glisse dans l’appartement silencieux dont la porte est déjà déverrouillé. Louis l’attend, sur le canapé dans son polo de petit mec et ses chaussettes, les ongles enfoncés dans la matière de l’accoudoir. Ils s’embrassent fort, comme on dévore, ils se cherchent sur la langue de l’autre, inlassables, sans rire ni parler, à peine se regarder dans le noir. Je te veux je te désire j’ai faim de toi faim d’être aimé d’être adoré d’être décortiqué sans bruit.

\- Au début…

Il s’arrête là. Ils sont allongés nus sur le vieux plancher, Harry sur le dos et Louis sur le ventre près de lui, mains jointes sous le nombril d’Harry. Louis voudrait lui dire, j’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi, je sais que tu me diras que c’est déjà ce qu’on fait mais j’en veux plus, tu comprends, de toi ou de n’importe qui j’en veux plus alors donne m’en plus, de toi ou de n’importe qui d’autre mais autant que ce soit toi.

\- Au début de quoi ?

\- De… Liam. Au début, c’était Liam.

Louis ne comprend pas. Il se redresse sur les coudes, touche le ventre nu d’Harry. Si je grimpais sur toi et te serrais dans mes bras ça te ferait peut-être taire et je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux ça, pourquoi tu me fais peur avec quelques mots.

\- Je voulais lui faire mal.

\- Je sais, tu me l’as dit.

\- Je voulais tous leur faire mal.

\- Tous ?

Harry a croisé les bras derrière sa tête, il jette un œil à Louis. Qu’est-ce que tu es capable d’entendre, qu’est-ce que tu accepteras de comprendre ?

\- Est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et moi, est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi tu changes complètement de sujet, là…

Louis se laisse tomber, agrippe ses cheveux par poignées avec ses mains, l’air fatigué et exaspéré. Je ne comprends rien à comment tu fonctionnes, tu me donnes le tournis. Mais Harry n’en démord pas, il a dans l’œil une lueur furtive et blessée, possessive aussi, terrifiante et Louis répond :

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je n’en sais rien, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour toi.

Mais Harry n’explique pas ce que ça veut dire pour lui. Je n’en sais rien de ce que ça veut dire pour moi, j’en sais rien de si j’en ai envie, j’en sais rien de rien. J’ai envie de disparaitre, j’ai envie que tout s’arrête, je n’arrive pas à penser plus loin.

Alors Harry regarde le plafond à nouveau et reprend son explication. Louis l’observe un instant puis ferme les yeux, la tête sur les bras. Non, définitivement non, on ne sort pas ensemble. Je ne sors pas avec les gens comme ça, je n’aime pas les gens comme ça, imprévisibles, insupportables.

\- Victor. Il est marié. Il a deux gosses et une entreprise et… Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que si ça se savait. Je pourrais le détruire. Et Simon…

\- Si ça se savait quoi ?

\- …Simon il est tellement amoureux de moi, j’ai qu’à tendre la main, lui donner un peu d’espoir et puis tout lui enlever, l’abandonner…

\- Simon ?

\- Paul c’est pareil, il n’a rien pour me retenir parce que je m’en fous de son argent, j’ai qu’à le laisser, ça le détruira peut-être pas mais ça lui fera mal. Et Zayn, Zayn j’en sais rien mais je trouverais.

Louis ne répond rien. Il a l’impression d’entendre un fou parler, il se demande si c’est le joint qui met Harry dans cet état alors qu’ils ont en déjà fumés ensemble mais là… Il se lève, met un caleçon et va chercher un verre d’eau. Il s’accroupit près d’Harry après en avoir bu la moitié, lui tend mais Harry cache son visage dans ses mains. Il murmure :

\- T’es fâché ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes…

\- Laisse tomber.

Louis a envie de lui renverser le verre d’eau sur la figure. Tu fais quoi, un genre de crise ? Ça me met tellement mal à l’aise. Mais calmement, il pose le verre d’eau sur la table basse et toujours accroupi, passe la main dans les cheveux d’Harry. Sa voix s’adoucit, il lui parle comme à ses petites soeurs quand elles font des crises, quand elles n’en peuvent plus. Généralement elles pleurent, après.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe, mon coeur….? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L’effet est radical, mais pas vraiment celui espéré. Le surnom fige Harry, semble le sortir de cet enfermement dans sa tête et fixant froidement Louis, il lui assène :

\- Mais tout va bien. Je penserais que ça t’interesserais de savoir pourquoi est-ce que je me prostitue, c’est tout. Vu que c’est ce que tout le monde semble vouloir savoir ; Pourquoi ? et bah voilà pourquoi, pour rien du tout, pour aucune raison qui tient la route, et je ne sais pas. Voilà pourquoi.

Louis ne le fait pas répéter. Il avait compris depuis un moment, par des allusions qu’Harry laisse traîner ici et là en refusant de les expliquer. Il avait compris et ce n’est pas qu’il refusait de l’entendre, c’est qu’il ne sait pas quoi en faire.

Il ne sait pas ce qu’on est sensé répondre à ça. Mais ça ressemble à du désespoir alors il se recouche contre Harry, ouvre les bras et l’attire contre lui. Caresse sa nuque un moment, demande tout bas :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t’aider ?

\- Non.

Il y avait quelque chose, mais…

\- Tu me l’aurais raconté aussi si je t’avais dit que oui, on sortait ensemble ?

\- Oui. C’est juste… Que je t’aurais probablement dit que j’allais arrêter, dans ce cas.

Les mots semblent trop faciles, justes mais vides. Quel sens cela a, quand on dit les choses que l’on sait devoir dire, et comment les autres les entendent ?

\- Si tu veux arrêter il faut que ça soit pour toi même, pas pour quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Hm.

Et plus rien d’autre. Harry repousse le corps de Louis, se redresse, s'assoit sur le bord du canapé et commence à se rhabiller. Louis le regarde faire, soupire en le voyant enfiler ses chaussettes.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu t’en vas ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Pourquoi t’es chiant à ce point là ?

\- Pourquoi tu détestes ma petite soeur ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi, ça sort d'où ça, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Attends, stop. Stop.

Louis se lève, les bras tendus devant lui pour repousser Harry, pour ne surtout pas qu’il cherche à se faire pardonner son accès de colère avec un câlin comme il le fait continuellement. Harry en chaussettes, pull noir et les cheveux en bordel, Harry en boule de colère sur le rebord du canapé, Harry à la dérive.

\- Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, rentre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’arrives mais tu commences à me faire flipper, mec. D’abord tu me demandes si on sort ensemble, ensuite tu m’annonces que tu te prostitues et après tu m’accuses de détester… Je ne déteste pas ta soeur. Et me dit pas que tu t’en fous... Parle-moi. Rentre si tu veux rentrer, reste si tu veux rester et parle moi.

Harry hésite. Longtemps. Il voulait tout dire et il voulait que ça s’échappe de lui, que ça coule de lui jusqu’à disparaître. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux, je n'aurais pas fait ça sinon. J’aurais été bien sage, j’aurais gardé ma souffrance à l’intérieur jusqu’à te rencontrer mais

Cette souffrance passe de main en main

Comme un secret plié en quatre

Une maladie de couleurs qui se propagent

De ta bouche à ma bouche.

Alors je parle,

Je fais défiler une ribambelle de noms comme les perles d’un collier, 

Une litanie les perles d’un chapelet

D’un appel au secours qui ne me sauvera pas.

\- Liam, qu’est ce que Liam t’as dit ? Que je lui avait brisé le coeur ? Il t’a dit que je lui avait pris tout son fric, avant, que je l’avais fait payer encore et encore, qu’il a vidé son trust fund pour moi et que ses parents lui ont coupés les vivres, que c’est pour ça qu’un gosse de riche comme lui sert la soupe populaire,t’as cru que c’est parce qu’il avait un coeur gros comme ça ?

Louis l’écoute à demi, sans se concentrer sur lui. Harry a besoin de vider son sac, de parler jusqu’à ne plus s’arrêter mais ça fait mal de l’écouter alors il passe du salon à la kitchenette, fait chauffer de l’eau, enfile son pyjama, ouvre le lit. Et Harry parle, parle et parle.

\- Non, c’est parce qu’au lieu de porter ses couilles et de vivre avec le fait que j’avais pas nécessairement envie de jouer avec, il a préféré faire pleuvoir son argent sur moi, comme si j’en avais pas, moi, de l’argent. Et j’aurais pu refuser, j’avais qu’à refuser mais à la place je lui ai pris son argent et tout ce que je pouvais d’autre, sa dignité, son coeur, je l’ai humilié et…

Et ma dignité à moi et mon coeur à moi et tout le reste qu’est ce que j’en ai fait qu’est ce que j’en ai eu à faire ?

Je crois que j’aime même plus faire l’amour, si j’ai jamais aimé.

J’ai même pas eu le temps d’aimer, j’ai pas connu ça autrement.

Harry se met à pleurer, comme Louis s’y attendait. Il l’aide à se lever, le serre dans ses bras sans parler, l’installe dans la cuisine face à un thé le temps d’arranger le canapé-lit. Sa tête lui fait mal, il prend deux cachets et en tends deux autres à Harry, qui les avalent sans demander ce que c’est. C’est une soirée trop longue et épuisante, comme une avalanche, comme une pierre gigantesque tombée et on est occupé à regarder les dégâts, on ne prête pas attention aux débris qui roulent partout, aux petits cailloux délogés.

\- Je sais pas ce que je fous je sais pas ce que je ressens je sais plus rien je ressens plus rien correctement j’ai mal j’ai tellement mal à la tête… Je veux que ça s’arrête...

Couette ouverte, corps trop lourd tiré jusque là, Louis agenouillé qui lui enlève ses chaussettes, défait son jean et le tire le long de ses jambes.  Je ne sais pas quoi te dire je n’ai rien à te dire je voudrais juste que ça s’arrête, moi aussi.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon…

La dernière phrase. Harry qui s’agrippe, qui se cache dans le corps de Louis et qui demande pardon, excuses et absolutions, pardon d’exister d’être là de peser sur toi de tout mon poids, pardon de chialer de ne pas savoir me gérer moi même pardon d’être lâche et épuisé pardon d’être un nid de problèmes pardon tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

\- Chut…

Ils sont blottis l’un contre l’autre, Harry pleure un moment encore, le visage contre le t-shirt de Louis, les mains tremblantes et les yeux gonflés, à pleurer sur lui même comme il ne s’est pas permis de le faire depuis des mois.

C’était supportable avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a cessé de l’être, si c’est parce que je t’ai rencontré et qu’est ce que ça a changé mais ça a tout changé. Peut être parce que j’en veux plus ou je crois mériter plus. Peut être parce que j’en ai assez.

J’ai qu’à tout arrêter, j’ai qu’à cessé de répondre et disparaître, j’ai qu’à faire comme si rien de tout ça n’était jamais arrivé. Qu’est ce qui pourrait se passer ? Cette ville est immense, je n’ai qu’à y disparaître. Bloquer leurs numéros de téléphone, changer de vie. Est-ce que je peux faire ça ?

Est-ce que j’en ai envie ?

Et puis la fatigue et la tristesse l'assomme, et Harry s’endort. Mais pas Louis.

Pas Louis.


	15. Back to You - Louis Tomlinson ft Bebe Rexha

Harry dort.

Il est presque midi et Harry dort toujours. Louis à côté de lui à envie de le tirer hors du lit. Ça fait déjà trois heures qu’il est debout. Au début c’était mignon, petite marmotte enroulée dans la couette et Louis est resté un moment blotti contre lui, à caresser son dos. Puis il a pris son petit-déjeuner tout seul et plusieurs fois, Harry a murmuré qu’il allait se lever, dans cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes.

Trois heures qu’il dit qu’il va se lever dans cinq minutes et Louis veut qu’il s’en aille. Louis veut être seul chez lui, sans cette présence étouffante, cette personne supplémentaire qui a besoin de lui et qui n’hésite pas à l’affirmer bruyamment. J’ai plus assez de place, tu comprends ? J’ai déjà quatre soeurs et une mère et elles sont toutes besoin de moi tout le temps. 

\- Lève-toi Harry. Lève-toi. Maintenant. Lève-toi.

Et Harry de murmurer pardon… Pardon, je vais me lever, je me lève, je suis désolé…

Cette hypersomnie qui ne l’avait pas torturée depuis un mois et puis qui revient comme on se noie par le fond.  Louis désemparé fixant son reflet dans la salle de bains, puis s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour nouer ses lacets. Plus assez de patience pour être gentil, le ton froid, contrit, plein de pointes qu’il ne retient plus.

\- Je dois partir. Je vais partir dans cinq minutes même si je dois te traîner sur le palier alors s’il te plait, s’il te plait lève-toi.

Harry ouvre les yeux. Grand. Déglutit difficilement puis les gestes tremblants et lourds, comme s’il se déplaçait dans de l’eau glacée, il repousse la couette et sort du lit. En silence il se rhabille, enfile ses fringues qui semblent toutes étranges sur lui, des habits d’épouvantail sur son corps raide. Ils ne se parlent pas dans l’ascenseur, pas dans la rue non plus. Leurs mains se frôlent, le temps que la colère retombe, elles s’agrippent avant de descendre dans le métro.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, tu l’as dit au moins… Ce n’est pas grave. Désolé de m’être énervé contre toi. Ça va ?

Harry hausse les épaules, la tête basse. Ils descendent les escaliers, hésitent au croisement où ils se séparent. Harry a encore l’air ensommeillé, il attire Louis contre lui et niche son visage dans le creux de son cou, le nez contre sa peau et son parfum.

\- Ne me déteste pas.

\- Je ne te déteste pas… Je te vois… Mardi… Pour déjeuner ? Tu passes manger avec moi ?

\- A NYU ?

\- Oui.

\- D’accord. Je peux t’embrasser ?

Il doit se sentir vraiment mal pour demander ça, comme pris en faute. Il ne demande jamais, ou pas avec des mots. Louis hoche la tête, ferme les yeux. Quand il ferme les yeux il oublie les gens qui pourraient les regarder, il oublie le poids de son propre corps, ou seulement les parties qu’Harry touche. Sa taille. Ses joues. Sa nuque. Sa bouche. Il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, il frissonne quand son pull se soulève et qu’il sent contre sa peau nue les rivets métallique du jean d’Harry. Sa langue est chaude, elle a le goût du sommeil, un parfum mat de café.

\- Passe une bonne journée.

Louis hoche la tête pour dire, toi aussi. Ils se séparent, leurs métros arrivent en même temps. Harry ferme les yeux, les écouteurs déjà dans les oreilles, recroquevillés sur un siège. Louis l’observe depuis l’autre train, à travers les doubles vitres. Il pense,

Je l’aime et je ne veux pas lui dire que je l’aime.

Puis il ferme les yeux à son tour,

Sans voir Harry les ouvrir de son côté.

-

Lundi soir, Louis travaille dans son café préféré. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’heures de cours, il passe la plupart de son temps sur son mémoire. D’habitude il avance vite, à coups de refill de café toutes les demies-heures, les doigts volant au dessus du clavier de son ordinateur, mais pas aujourd’hui. Sa tête est trop pleine, les messages de Harry sur le ton passif agressif le fatigue et il a trop travaillé. Il se concentre encore, essaye de sortir du jeu de harry, d’écrire un message calme et gentil et qui clos cette discussion froide qui le met mal à l’aise. J’ai jamais eu à subir ça, ce flou, cet entre-deux, cette agressivité latente. J’aime pas ça, je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait et quand tu cesses pour te répandre en excuses ça me donne encore plus mal au coeur.

Il envoie le message, grogne en recevant une réponse dans les trente secondes. J’ai pas envie. Vraiment pas envie.

Mais ce n’est pas Harry cette fois, c’est Liam.

“ Dunkin Donuts ? ”

“ S’il te plait. Blueberry Frosted. ”

“ J’arrive :) ”

Il arrive en effet, dix minutes plus tard, un sachet en papier dans les mains et son bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles. Ses lèvres sont gercées contre la joue de Louis, son sourire immense. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face, demande du café, lit les notes de Louis pendant que celui-ci range ses affaires.

\- Ça va ? J’ai l’impression que ça fait des semaines que je t’ai pas vu.

\- Ça doit en faire une, grand max… Mais ouais. Désolé.

\- Tout le temps fourré avec Harry, hein ?

Jalousie qui s’affirme pour se faire croire de peu d’importance. Le meilleur endroit où cacher quelque chose, c’est toujours sous le nez des gens. Louis hausse les épaules, l’air sombre. Liam ne tient jamais une discussion ensemble sans mentionner Harry. Ça ne gène pas nécessairement Louis mais là, c’est compliqué. Pas envie de dire un seul mot de négatif, pas envie d’entendre je te l’avais bien dit.

Et envie pourtant d’en parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui peut comprendre. Liam hausse un sourcil, demande l’air de rien, en sortant les donuts du sachet :

\- Troubles in Paradise ?

\- Hm. Quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Louis soupire encore plus. C’est trop tentant, avec sa tête lourde qui ne demande qu’à s’épancher, trop tentant de tout raconter à quelqu’un, de se faire plaindre et chouchouter un peu. De plonger en eaux troubles et de trouver des réponses, peut être, ou simplement de voir ce que ça fait de tenir les autres avec des mots, de les faire stopper net comme Harry le fait tout le temps. Liam mord dans son donut, Louis demande :

\- Tu as déjà couché avec Harry sans lui donner d’argent ?

C’est presque beau à voir. Ce mouvement qui s’arrête net, ce visage qui devient pâle puis rose vif, les yeux de Liam qui regardent partout comme on cherche une cachette ou une porte de sortie. Puis il toussote, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, réponds, bas, comme s’il enjoignait Louis à ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Et bien… Non. Jamais. On a jamais… Fait quoi que ce soit sans… Que je le paye.

Louis attends. Il ne pose aucune autre question, il fixe Liam avec le visage le plus neutre possible. C’est quelque chose qu’Harry lui a appris, les visages neutres laissent aux autres le soin d’y fixer des émotions. Regarde-moi, Liam, et voit ce que tu veux voir.

\- J’ai honte, d’accord ? Je… Sais pas ce que j’aurais du faire. Rien, j’imagine. Me dire qu’il voulait pas de moi et ne rien faire du tout mais, je l’ai pas forcé ! Je l’ai jamais forcé et il avait même pas besoin de cet argent alors… Il avait aucune obligation de dire oui.

Louis ne répond rien. Il observe le visage de Liam, il se demande ce qu’il en pense. Il suffit d’imaginer que c’est une fille à la place de Harry, une de ses soeurs pour que Liam le dégoûte. Il n’est pas sûr du sens par lequel c’est sexiste, s’il prive mentalement une femme de son libre arbitre ou s’il ne peut pas imaginer qu’un homme n’ai pas envie de sexe. C’est beaucoup trop confus, c’était pas confus comme ça avant. Avant de te rencontrer je ne pensais pas des choses aussi complexes et j’avais moins mal à la tête, merde.

Liam retire son bonnet, gratte son crâne, ses cheveux coupés à ras, soupire.

\- Tu penses que je suis un enfoiré ?

\- Non.

J’en pense rien du tout.

Mais il n’ajoute rien et Liam continue de parler, sur sa lancée.

\- Je suis tellement en colère… C’est pour ça que je suis en colère contre lui tout le temps, parce que si j’arrête de lui en vouloir c’est moi que je déteste.  Et… Je sais pas. Je pensais que c’était un truc… Un kink, tu vois. Que ça l’excitait. Au début je pensais ça, et puis après je crois que j’en pensais plus rien, j’étais complètement...Obsédé. Je voulais l’avoir pour moi alors j’allongeais les billets et, enfin, j’imagine qu’il t’as déjà tout raconté donc…

Liam se tait, Louis mord dans son donuts le temps qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Les cafés arrivent, Liam fixe le fond du sien sans réagir, puis son ton se fait plus dur :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

\- Je t’ai posé une seule question.

\- Oui, bah… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je viens de l’apprendre et que j’essaye de comprendre.

C’est au tour de Liam de se taire, de fixer Louis le menton appuyé dans la paume. Louis qui s’étire, soupire, ramène un pied sur le bord de sa chaise et essaye d’expliquer.

\- J’essaye de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui. D'où ça vient, et ce que je suis sensé faire et… J’sais pas. L’aider. J’imagine.

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, chez lui ? Enfin, à part…

Mais Liam non plus ne peut pas vraiment poser le doigt dessus. A part qu’il m’a brisé le coeur, à part cette immense froideur qu’il a eu envers moi, sa façon de me blesser et je crois qu’il y a tellement de souffrance en dessous que ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas regarder. Louis a ce sourire en coin, désabusé et fatigué. Il pose son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse et fait le tour, lentement.

\- ...

Les mots ne viennent pas. Ils restent bloqués dans sa gorge, ils ressemblent à une petite piscine d’encre, un tube, celui de la cartouche dans le stylo avant que les mots ne prennent forme. Ils sont tous déjà là pourtant, les lettres enroulées les unes autour des autres. 

Bloqué.

Comme après la naissance des jumelles, à onze ans, quand on l’a envoyé chez un psychologue et qu’il ne trouvait rien à dire. Qu’il restait silencieux avec les mots juste derrière, assez près pour les voir mais incapable de les faire entendre.

\- Je... 

L’aime. Je l’aime.

\- Harry il…

Si tu l’aimais, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Que tu l’as traumatisé, tu t’en rends compte ? Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire, elle est confuse et impossible, je vais seulement l’après, je prends le film en cours de route et j’essaye de faire sens des scènes que je vois mais ça ne colle pas, je ne sais pas qui est le héros, qui est la victime et qui est le méchant? 

Louis étale ses deux mains sur la table, regarde l’intérieur de sa paume gauche, la trace de ses ongles. J’ai besoin qu’on m’aide, j’ai besoin que quelqu’un porte ça avec moi.

-...Il se prostitue. Pas qu’avec toi, je veux dire. Il a continué. A se prostituer. Il…

Sa paume est rouge, il n’avait même conscience qu’il serrait le poing comme ça.

\- ...Il couche. Avec des mecs. Pour de l’argent.

\- ...Oui, c’est en général ce que “ se prostituer ” veut dire…

\- Mais il n’a pas besoin d’argent ! Ou… Si ? Il m’a dit qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de l’argent alors… Pourquoi il fait ça, pour quelle autre raison quelqu’un ferait ça ?

Mais Liam ne réagit pas comme Louis l'attendait. Liam n’a pas l’air horrifié, ni choqué, ni rien du tout. Il hausse les épaules et Louis le fixe jusqu’à le mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Mais quoi, qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Et je ne te l’aurais pas dit ? Non, je ne le savais pas.

\- Et ça ne t’étonne pas ?

Liam hausse les épaules.

\- Ça m'étonne. Ça ne me choque pas.

Il a l’air sombre, pourtant. Préoccupé. Leurs deux cafés refroidissent dans le silence. Louis enfonce encore ses ongles dans sa paume, Liam glisse ses doigts à la place. Fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se… Fait ça, si ce n’est pas pour l’argent ?

\- Parce que ça l’excite, probablement.

\- Il n’en parle pas comme quelque chose de positif.

Ça fait sourire Liam, un morceau de sourire amer qui dépasse de sa bouche, tombe, disparaît.

\- Même.

Leurs regards se croisent au dessus des cafés tièdes, avec tellement de choses dedans, tellement de pièces de colère et d’incompréhension, de peurs et d’autres sentiments mêlés qui s’entrechoquent, de la jalousie de part en part, et par dessus, un certain parfum de désespoir.

Ils parlent d’autre chose. Ils essayent, au moins, de s'intéresser au mémoire de Louis, au boulot de Liam, mais pas longtemps. Ils sortent vite, marchent dans la rue les mains dans les poches. Se heurtent par inadvertance puis Liam recommence et Louis sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? C’est toi qui me bouscule.

Harry fait toujours ça. Le bousculer pour le faire parler. Il pense à Harry, il oublie celui d’hier soir avec sa colère et sa tristesse, il pense à celui des jours d’avant. Il pense à sa bouche, à sa voix, à sa couleur. Celle de sa peau, celle de ses yeux, celle de sa voix. Comme une tapisserie, tous les fils de couleur qui forment sa personne.

\- Je commençais… À en avoir marre qu’on… Enfin pas marre, tu vois, mais ça me frustrait. Qu’on ne couche pas ensemble. sauf que là, j’ai plus tellement envie. Je sais pas si c’est passager, tu vois, ou si ça va me bloquer. C’est stressant, un peu.

\- Attends… Vous ne couchez pas ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi ça te choque plus que le fait qu’il...aime se faire payer ?

Il ne veut pas dire le mot. Il brille en néon fluo dans sa tête, il ne s’accorde pas avec la réalité. Il fait glacial, Liam tire Louis dans Washington Square Park, ils se posent sur l’un des bancs autour de la fontaine, les pieds dans la neige fondue. Il fait doux pour un jour de février. Liam s’arque vers l’arrière, le visage tourné vers le soleil.

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous ne faites rien ?

\- Oh, si. On se caline. On s’embrasse, on se déshabille et… Je ne sais pas, ça s’arrête. Enfin ça s’arrête pas vraiment, genre… On fait des trucs, quoi. Mais pas… Complètement. Et puis je peux le toucher, mais j’ai essayé de…

\- Ca te gêne d’en parler ?

\- J’sais pas… Pas vraiment. Je me dis que j’aurais pas dû te dire tout ça mais c’est trop tard, alors… Enfin j’ai essayé de…

Mais ça le gêne quand même. Ça l’exaspère et il se force à parler, à sortir les mots bloqués par la pudeur ou un reste d’homophobie intérieure, il n’est pas sûr.

\- De lui faire une fellation, mais il n’avait pas envie. J’ai l’impression que ça ne l’intéresse pas. Que l’ensemble… Comme si c’était pas son truc.

La première fois qu’Harry est venu chez lui, il se rappelle. Harry lui racontant Liam, lui demandant, défi et colère dans la voix, quoi, tu me sucerais pour deux cents dollars, peut être ? Il se rappelle répondre, je le ferais, pas pour l’argent, je le ferais parce que j’en aurais envie et déjà, il voulait savoir, déjà,

Il avait envie.

Louis repousse ses cheveux en arrière, soupire. Liam a fermé les yeux, le soleil ricoche sur son visage, la nacre de ses paupières.

\- Je comptais lui en parler mais… Je sais pas, j’ai peur de me retrouver face à des trucs que je peux pas comprendre ou contre lesquels je peux pas agir. Des traumatismes énormes ou des fantasmes que j’ai pas ou les deux, tu vois.

\- Hmmm.

\-  Qu’est ce que je fais ?

\- Comment tu te sens, là ?

Louis hausse les épaules, jette un oeil à son portable au fond de sa poche. Trois messages d’Harry. Il soupire et le re-range. Plus tard.

\- Perdu… Triste… Principalement perdu… Et peut-être un tout petit peu en colère ?

\- Et frustré ? Tu te sens pas frustré ?

\- Sexuellement ? Non. Si. Je sais pas, je te dis, on fait des trucs. Il veut pas que je...Descende…

\- Que tu le suces.

\- Oui… Il ne veut pas que je le fasse mais il...Le fait. Lui. Il me le fait. Donc…

Liam a rouvert les yeux. Il fixe Louis maintenant, son regard noisette dépourvu d’émotion, mat. En attente. Louis l’évite, revient, se détourne encore. Soupire.

\- Oui, bah, je suis frustré. Voilà.

\- Lui couche avec d’autres personnes, donc.

\- Hmm.

\- Qu’est ce qui t’empêche ?

J’en sais rien de ce qui m’empêche, je ne savais pas qu’il couchait avec d’autres gens avant hier, je sais pas ce que j’en penses, tu fais chier.

\- Vous faites quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Ce changement brutal de sujet, on dirait Harry hier. Rageur, il donne un coup de pied dans la neige, détrempe sa chaussure.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble. Non.

\- Vous pourriez. Tu pourrais lui demande ça. Comme cadeau ?

\- De coucher avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- On ne demande pas ça aux gens…

Liam s’étire, fait craquer son dos et son cou. Il a l’air de dire les choses au hasard, comme elles lui viennent mais Louis voit bien que ce n’est pas le cas. Que tout ça est réfléchi, avec un chemin et une chute et il attend la chute.

\- Certes. C’est vrai. Dans ce cas…

Et puis elle vient, évidente et facile et sublime et décevante, tout à la fois.

\- ...Tu devrais coucher avec moi.


	16. Skylar & Eminem - Tragic Endings

Harry fixe l’écran figé de son ordinateur depuis un moment. La vidéo de mauvaise qualité qu’il a filmé il y a presque deux mois, dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Victor. Il l’a re-regardé, encore et encore, des centaines de fois pour s’en détacher complètement, pour ne plus comprendre les images. Et maintenant il réfléchit, la vidéo sur pause un peu avant la fin, il se demande ce qu’il va en faire.

Au dessus de son bureau, dans le cadre métallique ou il arrange les photos de ses amis et les tickets des concerts ou il est allé, il fixe le slogan sur papier glacé d’une marque de jean :

_ Stupid Ideas, Great Stories ; Be Stupid. _

Carpe Diem, quoi. Cueille le jour. Rappelle toi que tu vas mourir. Mieux vaut des remords que des regrets. De toutes les injonctions à agir, celle épinglée au dessus de lui est sa préférée.

Mais il n’envoie pas de mail. Pas tout de suite.

Il regarde son carnet ouvert devant lui. Les adresses emails écrites au stylo plume, celle des collègues de Victor, celle de sa femme. Le remailer par lequel il a prévu de rendre ses messages anonymes.

Il n’envoie rien. Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, après deux mois à filtrer ses appels et à se rendre indisponible, il va aller voir Victor. Pour lui dire adieu, pour le menacer, parce qu’il ne sait plus comment dire non… Ou parce que ça me manque peut être, d’une façon dévorante et douloureuse. Ça me manque d’aimer de cette façon là, de secouer mon coeur, de le faire souffrir. Ça me manque de ne pas penser de ne pas réfléchir de me laisse emporter.

Ça me manque parfois de me faire du mal.

Ça me manque dès que je cesse.

\- Harry ?

Gemma se tient à la porte de la chambre, la tête appuyée contre le chambranle. Une de ses hautes chaussettes à rayures à glissé sur sa cheville, l’autre tient encore au dessus du genou. Elle observe son frère avec son regard douloureux de petite fille triste. Harry claque l’ordinateur.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non ma princesse. Viens.

Elle vient mais elle ne sourit pas. Il ne dit jamais qu’elle dérange, son frère, il dit toujours qu’il a du temps et qu’il l’aime et qu’il est là, mais ça ne dure pas. Il la prend sur ses genoux et dans dix minutes il va s’en aller. Et elle, de son ton triste et résigné et courageux, de qui attire les coups pour ne pas avoir à les craindre, demande :

\- Tu restes ce soir ?

Il joue avec ses longs cheveux, les entortille entre ses doigts. Je m’en ferais des gants, de ta toison d’or, je me protégerais avec.

\- Un peu, ma chérie.

\- Tu vas encore voir Louis ?

Le ton n’est pas plaintif, mais le  _ encore  _ ne laisse aucune illusion. Tu vas encore me laisser avec la nounou, tu vas encore préférer ton amoureux à moi ? Harry a mal dans la gorge. Il appuie son visage contre l’épaule de Gemma, l’entoure de ses bras. Mon bébé.

\- T’es fâché ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis triste.

Ça fait plus mal encore, Harry ferme les yeux fort. Il faut que j’arrête. Si je n’arrête pas pour Louis il faut que j’arrête pour Gem’, pour ne plus la laisser seule plus jamais, il faut que je reste avec elle.

\- Ce n’est pas Louis que je vais voir, Gemini. Et je suis désolé que tu ne l’aimes pas.

Elle ne réponds pas, ne prétends pas le contraire. Ses mains sont croisées sur ses genoux, elle regarde ses paumes. Elle a envie de pleurer mais elle ne pleure jamais. Sous les chaussettes rayées et les longs cheveux, sous les mimiques de petite fille il y a quelqu’un de très seul, quelqu’un d’endurci qui ne pleure pas souvent, qui regarde les choses depuis longtemps et qui les comprends trop bien.

\- Je vais passer plus de temps avec toi, je te promets.

Elle ne répond toujours pas, ça fait mal, trop mal, pas le genre de douleur attendue. Harry murmure :

\- S’il te plait, crois-moi…

Après un moment, elle réponds:

\- Je te crois.

Et se remet à sourire.

Elle s’accroche à Harry, le bras enroulé autour de sa jambe pendant qu’il lui prépare un bol de Porridge à manger devant la télévision. Il reste près d’elle tout le début de Blanche-Neige, parce qu’elle a peur quand les arbres ressemblent à des monstres. Il lui promet de venir l’embrasser quand il rentrera, de ne pas la réveiller mais de venir quand même l’embrasser. Elle reste longtemps debout devant la porte après lui avoir dit au revoir.

Il reste longtemps debout de l’autre côté du battant, à vouloir y retourner, sans savoir qu’elle se tient de l’autre côté.

Dans l’ascenseur, Harry se change, troque son pull en cachemire contre un tee-shirt au col trop large que Victor lui a offert. Le pull sent la lessive et la sueur, il le respire avant de le ranger dans son sac. Il faut que tu lui dises au revoir. Il faut que tu coupes les liens, il faut que tu changes de vie.

L’hôtel est loin, parce qu’il est proche de là ou Victor croit qu’Harry habite, c’est à dire le quartier de Louis, ou il l’a déposé un soir. Harry s’arrête un moment pour contempler l’immeuble, tout en briques rouges avec de larges arches et d’immenses fenêtres. The Mercer. Il est venu dîner ici avec Gemma et leur mère il n’y a pas deux mois. Absolument délicieux, évidemment. Une serveuse particulièrement mignonne avait passé cinq minutes penchée au dessus de Gemma à retirer les arêtes du filet de sole qu’elle avait tenu à prendre.

Harry se demande si elle se rappelle de lui. Probablement pas.

Il entre dans le lobby, tripote le bord de son grand manteau Dior Homme. C’est pas les fringues, c’est l’attitude. Il n’a pas envie d’être là, il est nerveux. Il se sent ridicule dans ce grand tee-shirt blanc qui découvre ses clavicules, ridicule et exposé.

Les réceptionnistes lui souhaitent la bienvenue et ne font pas de commentaires quand il se dirige vers les ascenseurs en les ignorant. Victor a réservé une suite Loft, au dernier étage. Harry se recoiffe dans l’ascenseur. Il est pâle, des petites gouttes de sueur glissent contre ses tempes. Je sais pas de quoi j’ai peur mais j’ai peur quand même.

Il met un moment à toquer à la porte, il attend encore plus longtemps qu’elle s’ouvre.

Puis Victor le tire à l’intérieur, l’attire dans le noir, dans sa chaleur, dans son étreinte, les mains caressantes contre son corps et il l’embrasse, 

Débordant, Sensuel, Furieux, Hâtif,

Ses mains qui le presse contre son corps, sa moustache, son odeur si précise, de cigare, d’alcool de menthe et d’adoucissant très cher…

Ses doigts qui caressent et qui tirent et qui cherchent et qui appuient…

L’odeur entêtante d’un bouquet de fleur et le bruit des bulles de champagne dans le silence rompu seulement par leurs corps, les tissus qui se frottent et les bruits de baisers…

C’est bon c’est bon c’est bon j’en veux plus j’en veux encore je veux me noyer dans l’odeur du col de ta veste, dans les draps me cacher dessous jusqu’à disparaître…

Quand la bouche de Victor descend et par l’encolure trop large, embrasse ses clavicules, Harry hésite, bredouille les mots qu’il voulait dire, vidé de ses forces :

\- Il faut qu’on parle…

\- On parlera après.

Non, il faut qu’on parle avant… Avant rien du tout, il faut qu’on parle et qu’on ne fasse rien, je ne suis pas venu pour ça il faut qu’on arrête il faut que ça cesse… Les mains de Victor passent sur sa taille, il l'entraîne vers le lit et ça crie dans la tête de harry, ça crie les mots qu’ils doit dire de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à qu’ils passent ses lèvres, que le corps de Victor lourd sur le sien, allongés sur le lit et leurs haut remontées pour que leurs ventre se touche, il dise :

\- Il faut qu’on arrête. Je veux arrêter. 

 

-

 

\- Et si moi je ne veux pas, hein ?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Harry s’est recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, les pieds ramenés sur le bord, son cocktail plein dans la main, l’autre bras entourant ses genoux. Roulé en boule. Protégé. Peut-être pas la meilleure position pour appuyer son autorité, mais la seule dans laquelle il se sent en sécurité. Victor est assis en face, sur le lit. Affalé, en train de descendre son verre. Sa chemise est ouverte, Harry regarde son ventre. Homme. Il pense, ce torse, ce ventre, cette peau couleur d’ambre. Homme. Il voudrait poser sa tête là mais surtout pas.

Ma mère biologique se prostituait et peut être qu’elle le fait toujours, peut être que ma mère est quelque part dans Hooker Hell, au croisement de la dixième avenue et de la quarante-septième rue. Ou peut être qu’elle est morte, peut-être il y a deux ans, dix ans, dix-neuf ans, qu’elle s’est fait éclater le crâne par un mac, qu’elle a succombé à une overdose. Peut-être qu’elle est sortie de la rue après m’avoir eu et abandonné, peut être qu’elle a cessé la drogue peut être qu’elle n’avait jamais commencé. Peut-être qu’elle s’est marié a eu d’autres enfants a effacé mon nom m’a cherché sans relâche. Peut-être qu’elle a eu un accident de voiture peut être qu’elle est en train de mourir à cet instant précis peut être qu’elle est en train de rire.

Peut-être que ma mère biologique me cherche encore.

Et peut-être que l’homme sur le lit, c’est mon père.

Victor vide son verre, va au pichet sur la table s’en servir un autre. Margarita glacée. Il regarde Harry un moment, gamin recroquevillé sur le siège, et il soupire. Longtemps, jusqu’à que ses sourcils se défroncent. Tendant la main, il effleure le front du jeune homme, ses cheveux en bordel.

\- Très bien. Alors on va arrêter.

Il caresse son visage, ses yeux qui attirent la lumière, sa bouche charnue, les os de sa mâchoire.

\- Mais passe la soirée avec moi. Cette dernière soirée.

Harry hésite, se tortille un peu. Mal à l’aise, de la sueur imprégnant ses épaules, coulant sur son dos, collant le t-shirt à sa peau et le cuir du siège à sa taille. Il ne veut pas coucher avec Victor, il ne veut pas que les choses se passent mal. Être conciliant et ne pas céder.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’on… Je ne veux pas qu’on couche ensemble. Tu n’as pas à me payer mais je ne veux pas qu’on couche ensemble.

Et parce que l’argument semble vrai, même s’il est trop facile, même s’il ne l’est pas mais peut être, en arguant d’innocence, il dit :

\- Je veux que ce soit vrai. Qu’on soit toi et moi. Harry et…

Il prononce son prénom, qu’il ne dit jamais, son vrai prénom. Plus de jeux, plus d’argent de sexe de soufre et de satin. Juste toi et moi, des personnes que nous n’avons jamais été que nous ne serons pas mais faisons semblant, laissons tomber un premier masque pour la dernière fois.

Victor accepte. Il se lève, appelle le Room Service. Harry tapote la télécommande de la télévision. Ils s’installent sur le canapé, balancés là jambes en bordel, mangent en discutant, une émission idiote en guise de fond sonore. Victor sert et ressert du vin et de la margarita glacée, nourrit Harry à la cuillère, lui caresse les cheveux. Il a un comportement à mi-chemin entre un père et un amant.

D’habitude ça me met mal à l’aise, très mal à l’aise et ça m’excite presque autant, mais pas cette fois, ni l’un ni l’autre. Je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité et j’ai envie de me réfugier dans ses bras alors quand il n’y a plus rien à manger j’y vais, je m’approche je me glisse là. T’es peut-être mon père, qui sait, n’importe qui pourrait l’être, n’importe qui et surtout personne.Je ne sais même pas si ma mère se prostituait, c’est l’image sur laquelle j’ai décidé de m’arrêter mais c’est peut être pas ça, elle était peut être trop jeune, ou victime d’un viol, ou d’un inceste, tout à la fois. je préfère me dire que c’est une prostituée parce que c’est plus facile de penser C’est de ta faute De ta faute De ta faute que d’en vouloir à la misère du monde ou la faute à pas de chance.

Victor lui pose des questions, Victor l’embrasse dans le cou quand il prononce le nom de Louis. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas parler de lui, que c’est dangereux que c’est idiot mais il ne pense qu’à Louis, il y pense tout le temps alors

 

Sa tête est lourde, douloureuse, il parle comme si ça pouvait le soulager, comme si ça pouvait alléger son crâne en souffrance

Il parle de lui il l’appelle mon ange, mon ange visqueux tordu peint en argenté, mon sombre doux creux toi, mon, oh mon, mon doux fuyard sans peur, je voudrais mordre tes hanches et m’endormir sur tes cuisses me réveiller à tes genoux. Tu es un soleil réchauffant mon corps, il y a tellement de soleils mais tu es le mien. Tu as l’odeur du sable, de l’essence et de fleurs compliquées, tu es brouillon et sensuel, et parfait pour moi.

La voix de Victor lui parvient de très loin, comme s’il y avait de l’eau entre eux, comme s’il était dessous.

\- De l’essence ?

\- Oui, l’essence, le pouvoir dans une bouteille, de la dignité liquide. Il sent l’alcool aussi, et le froid et la colère.

Je veux dormir dans ses bras comme dans un hamac en filet. Il est merveilleux, il est une force liquide et froide, il est si fort, un rocher sur un lit de fleurs, un immense rocher n’écrasant même pas le lit de fleurs sous ses pieds. Je l’aime. Je l’aime.

Victor est sur lui comme une ombre, celle du grand méchant loup. Harry ne se sent pas très bien, ne sens plus très rien, tête lourde lourde c’est mieux en fermant les yeux. Tout est froid et liquide, comme le métal et l’alccol et Victor l’embrasse le déshabille il reste de la lumière quelque part

Avant que tout ne se referme que les draps ne retombent ne l’étouffent n’éteignent la lumière, il reste une possibilité quelque part, une chance de dire non de ne pas tomber dans le noir mais à choisir, on peut aussi verser le fond du verre dans sa bouche et

enfin fermer les yeux.

-

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Il fait nuit noire dans la chambre d’hôtel. Il n’est plus très sûr, il ne se rappelle plus très bien ou il est. Il descend du lit, sa tête est comme une pierre rouge vif, chaude et lourde entre ses mains. Il a mal au coeur et très soif, il sent la douleur du manque d’eau dans ton son corps. Il se traine jusqu’à la salle de bains, boit longtemps au robinet. Le temps de se souvenir. De trouver son portable dans le noir sans faire de bruit, de voir qu’il est sept heures du matin.

Le temps de comprendre.

Qu’il a couché avec Victor, qu’il lui avait dit non, et qu’il y a un mot pour ça mais ça semble plus simple si on ne le prononce pas.

Qu’il a promis à Gemma de l’embrasser en rentrant se coucher et qu’il n’est pas rentré,

Et quelque chose se casse, comme on abat la dernière tour debout d’un château de sable démoli.


	17. Castle of Glass - Linkin Park

Il ne faut pas y penser. Il faut rompre avec les autres, un par un. Effacer les vidéos, ne pas chercher à se venger, ne pas faire de coup d’éclat, ne rien dire à personne. Oublier, tout oublier,

Tout peut s’oublier les

malentendus et

les mots perdus

Harry laisse son esprit partir, s’accrocher à cette vieille chanson française qui lui passe par la tête, peu importe tant que ça l’éloigne. Il rentre à pieds chez lui depuis l’hôtel, dans l’air glacial de février, même si ça prend plus d’une heure et qu’il va abandonner avant la fin. Il a besoin du froid pour l’instant, de gel sur son visage et ses sentations, de la brûlure qui va avec. Il a besoin d’avoir mal pour ressentir moins, pour ne pas craquer complètement.

Il se raconte des histoires dans sa tête, des combats contre eux tous dont il sort toujours victorieux. Humilier Victor. Briser le coeur de Simon. Détruire la réputation de Zayn, dénoncer Paul aux flics, leur prendre tout, leur fric leur bonheur leur dignité. Tous il veut leur faire mal. Tous il veut les écraser. Toute cette colère enroulés autour des bras et du cou, bouée de sauvetage ou corde de pendu. Pour l’instant qui lui brûle les côtes.

Colère couleur sanglante bordeaux brutal bruit de cymbales de cuivre qui laissent leur goût de métal sur la langue et les dents. J’ai envie de taper le mur avec mes poings, de laisser la marque de mes phalanges dans le plâtre, poussière blanche autour de moi. Rigoles sur mes joues et je ne pleure pas. Mains en porte-voix et je ne crie pas.

Ongles sur mes poignets et je ne meurs pas.

Il ne tient pas longtemps. Même pas dix minutes. Quand il croise NYU, la fac de Louis, la nausée le prend d’un coup. Il trébuche, se rattrape à un poteau, fait quelques pas et vomit dans une poubelle. Un flot d’alcool, un peu de nourriture. Surtout de l'alcool. Ca brûle terriblement, il pleure de souffrance les mains agrippées au rebord métallique de la poubelle. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, jusqu’à ne plus rien avoir à vomir. Puis titubant légèrement, il traverse la route jusqu’au Think Coffee, en face.

Il pleure sur son croissant, des larmes qui se mélangent à son chocolat chaud. Il a mal au coeur, de toutes les façons possibles. Il pleure sans faire de bruit, prostré. C’est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Il n’y a rien à faire.

Il pleure à l’arrière du taxi, il pleure comme il se vidait dans la poubelle tout à l’heure.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois et maintenant c’est fini, il n’y a plus rien à pleurer. Maintenant c’est fini, je ne pleurerais plus jamais.

Maintenant c’est terminé, on ne me fera plus souffrir comme ça.

Gemma est à la table du petit-déjeuner quand il arrive. Toute seule dans l’appartement vide, en train de manger ses céréales avant d’aller à l’école, à Dalton, tout près d’ici. Elle lit Harry Potter et quand Harry passe devant elle, elle remonte le livre pour qu’il cache son visage et l’ignore.

Il l’ignore aussi.

Je savais que tu me ferais la tête, je savais que tu serais déçu et bah tant pis TANT PIS JE M’EN FICHE, JE M’EN FOUS COMPLÈTEMENT

Il claque la porte de sa chambre, balance ses fringues par terre. Il porte encore le t-shirt de Victor, il tire sur le tissu de toutes ses forces mais il ne veut pas se déchirer. Il y a des ciseaux sur son bureau, il donne un coup dans l’encolure, tire à nouveau. Le bruit du tissu qui tombe en lambeaux le blesse, il a déjà entendu ce bruit une fois et c’était sa peau et les larmes montent mais il les bloquent tout de suite NON je refuse de pleurer je refuse de me mettre à chialer qu’est ce que ça va résoudre.

Il fourre le tee-shirt à la poubelle, retire le reste de ses fringues et file sous la douche. Il entend dans sa tête, après un viol, ne pas prendre de douche, ne pas laver les vêtements portés, aller voir la police dans les six heures. Il allume fort le jet, crie quand ça touche son dos, brûlant. Descend la température.

C’est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve là. A coucher avec ce mec là et puis à prendre une douche ensuite en essayant d’éradiquer les traces de lui. Blesse moi une fois honte à toi, blesse moi deux fois honte à moi.

Il se lave. Normalement, avec du gel douche doré qui sent le Néroli. Il enfile un jogging gris argent, le sweat-shirt assorti. Il se fourre sous la couette, et il attend que le sommeil l’emporte.

Mais le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Pendant des mois il a dormi toute la journée, il n’a rien fait d’autre que de dormir et aujourd’hui ça ne veut pas. Il se retourne sous la couette, balance coussins et peluches d’un côté puis de l’autre. Rien n’y fait. L’hypersomnie est terminée. Partie comme si elle n’avait jamais existée.

Il ressort du lit. Ouvre son ordinateur, lance les Sims. Puis Minecraft. Fais un raid dans la cuisine, mange des sandwichs improbables devant la télévision, hareng au curry et pain d’épice, Reese’s et tomates séchés. Regarde Gladiator, s’endort un peu enfin, se réveille avant la fin. Traîne. Son portable est au fond de son sac, probablement déchargé. Il ne veut pas aller voir. Il ne veut pas savoir, il veut rester coupé du monde. Que Gemma et les parents ne rentrent jamais, qu’on le laisse errer pour toujours dans cet appartement trop grand, trop vide. Il rallume la télévision.

Ils rentrent, pourtant. Ils arrivent tous les trois ensembles comme une famille parfaite, Gemini accrochée au bras de son papa, la main de sa maman jouant avec les pompoms de son bonnet. Ils sont en train de se raconter quelque chose, ils rient, ils ont l’air si heureux que c’en est à vomir. 

\- Mon chéri ! Tu es là ? Tu n’as pas reçu mes messages ?

Gemma et son père disparaissent dans la cuisine pour ranger leurs courses, sa mère vient jusqu’à Harry pour l’embrasser. Il ne répond pas, s’enroule un peu plus dans le plaid, le visage dur.

\- On a emmené Gemma prendre un petit goûter, on voulait que tu nous rejoignes… Ça ne va pas mon coeur?

Mon chéri. Mon coeur. Il grogne, se détourne quand sa mère s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Harry ? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

Pleurer ou hurler. Il a décidé ce matin, en séchant ses dernières larmes dans le taxi. Pleurer ou hurler, s’effondrer ou se battre : Il a déjà choisi. Alors, un sale sourire tremblant sur le visage, il regarde sa mère, sa mère adoptive, celle qui a eu pitié de lui, celle qui l’a acheté.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Mais tout va bien ? Comment tout pourrait aller autrement que bien, ici ?

Gemma a enlevé ses bottes et son manteau, elle arrive dans le salon avec un gâteau pour son frère, du cheesecake au nutella sur une assiette, ses chaussons lapins au pieds, son père derrière elle qui sourit comme s’il détenait la vérité vraie, monsieur le grand avocat pénaliste qui fout les méchants en taule, les méchants et les jeunes noirs qui vendent la weed que tu fumes les weekends. Harry invective sa mère, et son père et sa soeur avec, tout ces pantins hypocrites.

\- Regarde nous, on est pas la famille parfaite ? On mange tous ensemble quasiment deux fois par semaines, si on compte les petits-déjeuners, non ? C’est pas grave que Gem’ en soit à sa dixième nounou tant qu’on peut la couvrir de cadeaux à Noël, n’est ce pas ?

Et sa voix enfle et elle dit des choses étranges, des choses énormes et bancales pour exprimer le mal dessous, la peur, la colère.

\- On est pas merveilleux, à s’aimer aussi fort ? Quand on s’aime comme ça c’est même plus la peine de s’intéresser à la réalité, hein ?

Gemma ne bouge plus, elle reste là avec son gâteau son assiette son sourire qui tombe ses cheveux blonds son coeur tendre arrête non t’as pas le droit, ne fais pas ça ne lui fait pas ça.

\- Tant que vous avez le fric de nous faire taire et une après-midi par semaine à nous consacrer, c’est bien, c’est ça ? Tant que l’appartement est plein de bouffe de DVD et de trucs chers c’est pas la peine que vous y soyez ?

Et ses parents qui ne disent rien. Parce qu’ils savent qu’il doit faire sortir sa colère alors ils écoutent, attentifs, sans se mettre en colère, parce qu’ils sont tellement COMPRÉHENSIFS et ça va le rendre dingue dingue DINGUE

Alors il se tait. Se relève du canapé, marche vers Gemma, s’arrête devant elle, cherche le regard de son père, ce regard blessé mais tranquille, ses mains tendues déjà.

\- A quoi ça servait d’adopter des gosses si c’était pour les abandonner à eux-même ensuite ?

Puis d’un coup sec du poignet, il fait tomber l’assiette des mains de Gemma. Le cheesecake s’écrase sur le sol, projetant une longue traînée de Nutella qui tâche le plancher et le tapis. Alors seulement il fait volte-face, dans un silence de mort, retourne à sa chambre et claque la porte.

\- ET QUE PERSONNE NE VIENNE ME PARLER.

Mais à travers le bois et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il entend comme à retardement, le bruit de l’assiette qui se casse, et de Gemma en train de sangloter.

-

Son portable a fini par se décharger, au fond du sac. Il le pose sur la plateforme de chargement de la chaine hifi, laisse la musique et se cache sous la douche. Pleure pas, j’ai dit. Chiale pas, respire à fond. Calme toi.

L’eau est brûlante, l’eau est glaciale. Respire. Enroulé dans une serviette, assis par terre au pied du lavabo, complètement vide. D’émotions comme de force, de tout. Tête lourde, corps léger tremblant un peu. Vertiges quand il se met debout, il grogne en tombant sur le lit, frotte ses cheveux mouillés contre la couette. C’est comme se réveiller dans un autre corps, celui d’une autre espèce. Mouvements excessivement maladroits et lourds. Souffle coupé. Il grogne en se redressant, se défaisant de sa serviette, tâtonnant les contours des meubles et des murs. J’sais pas c’que j’fais j’sais pas où j’vais.

Monte le son de la musique, ils ne diront rien. S’il la montait à fond son père irait couper le courant un instant, ils ne sont pas confrontationnels dans cette famille, ils ne prennent jamais les choses de front. Ils discutent au lieu de s'énerver, ils disent toujours qu’ils comprennent. Il voudrait leur gueuler toutes ses erreurs ses errances ses ratés il voudrait tout leur dire tout avouer pour avoir moins mal, pour voir qu’ils l’aiment quand même, même si je suis minable et dangereux que j’ai fait n’importe quoi je ne vous dégoûte pas et vous m’aimez mais

Je ne suis pas sûr et je ne peux pas prendre le risque. 

Monte encore le son de la musique, elle lui donne mal à la tête et il la redescend quelques secondes plus tard. Cherche un autre jogging pyjama dans l’armoire, s’habille, récupère son portable sur la chaîne et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Des messages et des appels de sa mère, lui proposant de venir avec eux. Des notifications quelconques, de mails de tweets et de jeux. Et puis quatre messages de Louis. Ils devaient manger ensemble, il devait aller le chercher à son cours à NYU. Il a oublié. Il a complètement oublié.

Il faudrait l’appeler, mais c’est trop dur. Il faudrait lui expliquer et c’est impossible. Harry tapote “ Je suis désolé. ”, envoie et ferme les yeux. J’ai plus envie, faites que ça s’arrête. Rendez-moi mon sommeil, rendez-moi le silence.

Il s’endort. Il n’entends pas les coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre à l’heure du dîner, le bruit du plateau posé au sol, un peu plus tard. Il n’entend pas les murmures parentaux et le silence de Gemma. Il dort.

Il se réveille un peu avant minuit, aussi brusquement que si on lui avait crié dans les oreilles. L’appartement est silencieux, la télévision éteinte, tout le monde au lit. Ses parents ont éteint la lumière mais ils murmurent, blottis l’un contre l’autre sous la couette, se tenant les mains, ils parlent de leurs enfants. Gemma dort, elle fait un cauchemar dont personne ne viendra la tirer. Harry traverse le salon, sors fumer une cigarette sur le balcon, blotti dans le fauteuil hamac avec son téléphone. Il appelle Louis, écoute les sonneries lancinantes, raccroche au déclenchement de la messagerie. Tape un message.

“ Je suis désolé d’avoir oublié notre déjeuner. J’ai passé une soirée très difficile et une horrible journée, j’étais ailleurs. Je n’ai parlé à personne. 

Il efface tout, il ne veut pas en parler. Il recommence.

“ Tu me manques, j’ai besoin de toi.

Efface encore, en se traitant d’abruti entre ses dents. Fais pas ça, dis pas ça, ne laisse pas voir comme tu es triste comme tu as peur comme tu as mal. Ne lui fais pas pitié, ça ne marche qu’une seule fois et ça donne mal au coeur. Il tape d’autres messages, quelques lettres en suspens puis finalement, il termine sa cigarette et range son portable sans avoir rien envoyé.

Si j’y allais, il pense assis sur son lit en nouant les lacets de ses tennis, si j’y allais ça serait trop, ça serait romantique et exagéré et j’aurais l’air fou mais fou de lui. Si je me pointais chez lui en pleine nuit, sans prévenir, parce que je l’aime et qu’il me manque, pour dormir dans ses bras, il pourrait me crier dessus ne plus vouloir me voir ça pourrait lui faire peur ce n’est pas le genre de choses que l’on fait qu’ils font qu’il faut faire ce serait

Mal et

Égoïste, dépourvu de consentement, flippant, ou

Romantique peut-être mais je ne sais pas je ne crois pas c’est juste que j’ai besoin de lui et que j’ai trop peur qu’il me dise non je ne veux pas qu’il me dise non je veux ses bras

Harry dans l’ascenseur arrêté au rez de chaussée, qui n’arrive pas à sortir de la cabine. Qu’est-ce que je fais qu’est-ce que je fous je ne sais pas où aller. Le concierge et son sourire léger derrière le comptoir dans le hall de l’immeuble. Harry s’approche, il se lève.

\- Désirez-vous un taxi ?

Harry hoche la tête, la bouche sèche. Il grimpe à l’arrière d’un black cab quelques minutes plus tard, donne l’adresse de Louis. Il a mal au coeur sans bien savoir pourquoi. Ils sortent ensemble, non ? Plus ou moins, ils se fréquentent depuis plus de quatre mois, maintenant, il peut bien passer sans prévenir, ça ne fait pas de lui un sociopathe, si ? Quelqu’un de pathétique, peut être un peu, mais il ne va pas lui faire de mal, il demandera au taxi d’attendre, il le payera plus et lui dira d’attendre dix minutes, au cas ou, pour pouvoir dire à Louis qu’il peut repartir s’il préfère, qu’il voulait juste le voir, respirer l’odeur de sa peau derrière les oreilles, le serrer fort et se sentir un peu moins mal.

Il fait glacial quand le taxi s’arrête devant l’immeuble de Louis. Harry ne porte que son pyjama sous son manteau, il frissonne en poussant la porte avec son épaule, cherche le bouton de la lumière à tâtons. Le vent souffle fort dehors et quand la porte se referme, le silence le met mal à l'aise. l’ampoule cligne, l’ascenseur vrombit, l’air sent la poussière et quelque chose d’autre, comme une légère odeur d’égout prise dans la glace, l’ombre d’une puanteur, l’avant-goût.

Harry s’arrête devant la porte de Louis. Avant de toquer il écoute. Est-ce que tu dors ? Est-ce que tu es sur ton ordi à regarder des vidéos, ton casque sur les oreilles ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

Mais l’appartement de Louis n’est pas silencieux. A travers la porte mince, Harry entend un fond de musique, des voix. Le bruit tintant de la vaisselle, des verres et des couverts. Louis est en train de dîner. Harry toque à la porte. Il y a un silence soudain, le raclement d’une chaise et celui de la chaîne de la porte. Puis elle s’entrouvre. Louis a les mains sur le bureau, le regard suspicieux qui s’agrandit en voyant Harry. Pâle. Derrière lui, assis à la table avec une part de pizza, il y a Liam.

Harry recule. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il ne répond rien aux mots de Louis, il ne les entend même pas. Il recule jusqu’à l’ascenseur, Louis ferme la porte pour enlever la chaîne et la rouvre grand. Il est en tee-shirt et caleçon, il se glisse dans l’ascenseur avec Harry avant que les portes ne se referment.

Les mots s’entrechoquent et reculent. Ils se regardent en silence. Ça devrait fuser mais rien ne vient. Ni excuses ni explications ni rien d’un côté comme de l’autre, juste ce silence qui prend de la place, jusqu’à que Louis s’approche, que Louis touche le bras d’Harry dans son manteau et murmure :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry détourne la tête, le corps raide. Tellement mal à l’aise.

\- Tu avais besoin de moi ?

La gorge sèche, les mots ont du mal à sortir mais il suffit de mentir.

\- Pas du tout. Je voulais te faire une surprise, me faire pardonner. Je pensais que tu serais seul. Que tu aurais envie de me voir.

\- Mais j’avais envie de te voir.

Cette voix douce. Calme, comme s’il n’y avait pas Liam là haut, à minuit, comme s’il n’était pas en caleçon. Comme s’il avait dit un mot pour le retenir, comme s’il s’étonnait de le voir partir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on déjeune ensemble demain ?

Harry le repousse légèrement pour sortir de l’ascenseur. Le taxi n’aura pas eu à attendre longtemps.

\- Harry ?

Les pieds de Louis sur le sol froid, son bras à nouveau, enjôleur, confiant contre le sien.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Alors quand ? Demain soir ?

Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’ai encore envie de te voir ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que j’ai encore le coeur en une seule pièce ? 

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois venu pour rien.

Il s’embrouille un peu, Louis. Il ne veut pas demander pardon, ça serait reconnaître quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas qu’Harry ai mal. Il balbutie un peu, il n’a pas beaucoup de temps, l’espace entre l’ascenseur et la porte, peut être une minute dans le hall d’entrée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Ça m’importe.

Harry pousse la porte d’entrée, fais signe au taxi. Louis s’agrippe à son bras, frisonne fort.

\- Il fait froid. Rentre.

\- Je te vois demain ?

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- S’il te plait.

Ses yeux comme des perles, la chair de poule sur son bras. Harry se penche, Louis se hausse sur la pointe des pieds mais Harry embrasse son front. 

\- Désolé,

Il dit et le reste avant de partir, parce que si c’est pas des larmes qui sortent ça sera bien autre chose, à quoi tu t’attendais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ou t’as fourré ta bouche.

Il lâche la porte, pars sans se retourner. Le conducteur du taxi lui tient la porte ouverte, il se glisse à l’arrière. Dans le hall à la lumière crue, Louis se tient les bras repliés sur son torse, immobile. Il reste là jusqu'à après qu’Harry ait tourné au coin.

Harry ne rentre pas chez lui. Il appelle Simon en boucle jusqu’à qu’il décroche, lui demande s’il peut venir. Simon hésite, dit oui d’une voix étrange, ajoute qu’il n’a pas de liquide sur lui et Harry dit qu’il s’en fout, il dit la vérité ou ce qui s’en rapproche le plus, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un je ne me sens pas bien, j’ai besoin d’un ami de quelqu’un qui me tiendra la main ce soir cette nuit quelqu’un comme toi quelqu’un de gentil.

Simon dit oui. Le taxi laisse Harry devant la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c’est si petit Manhattan. Harry lui dit que ce n’est pas la peine de l’attendre. Simon est à la porte, il l’ouvre avant qu’Harry ne l’ouvre.

Ils ne se jettent pas l’un sur l’autre. Harry enlève ses chaussures et son manteau, Simon sourit de travers en voyant le pyjama, mais ne dis rien, propose une tisane. Harry accepte mais se glisse sous la couette pendant que Simon est dans la cuisine. Ils tiennent leurs tasses comme des bouillottes, assis l’un à côté de l’autre sur le lit, la couette remontée jusqu’à leurs ventres. Puis Simon éteint la lumière, Harry se blottit dans ses bras, laisse ses mains remonter sous son sweat-shirt, sur son ventre. Elles sont froides et grandes, douces, elles n’ont pas l’air dangereuses. Ils s’endorment.


End file.
